Contempt and Power
by TamiTheOxyMoron
Summary: What if Viserys had been different? What if he had resembled more of Rhaegar than his father, The Mad King? But most importantly, what if Viserys loved Daenerys more than the Iron Throne?
1. Braavos

.

.

.

.

.

Viserys remembered the day the Targaryen dynasty fell very well. He could recall the raging summer storm beating Dragonstones fastness apart and the mid wives who huddled around his mothers birthing bed. They had gossiped that the gods had sent the storms to Dragonstone to aid Robert's victory over the Targaryens. Viserys bit his lip in frustration as he realized that he was no longer considered a prince if they dared to speak of such treason in front of him. But Viserys could care less about the old maids chatter as his mind was more concerned for his mother who shrieked and screamed along side the bellows of the storm outside the castle walls.

Viserys took a step forward towards his mothers bed in hopes of lifting up her spirits like he had always done in the Red Keep when he pretended to be a flying dragon. Suddenly, he felt a firm grip on his shoulder and little Viserys looked up and caught sight of the brown eyes of Ser Willem Darry and his heavily wrinkled cheeks.

"Come, a woman's work is no concern to men"

Ser Willem steered Viserys away from the chamber and into his own little bedroom which was a quarter size of his original chamber in the Red Keep.

The raging storm grew by each passing minute and Visery's began to wonder if the Usurper was sending the storm to Dragonstone from the Stormlands. Viserys grew furious and prayed to the gods to turn him into a dragon so he could burn all the Usurpers who had risen up in rebellion against his father.

His prayers went unanswered and so he silently prayed for his older brother Rhaegar to arrive and save them from this ruin. Viserys had refused to believe his elder brother was dead. Rhaegar was a dragon. No stag can beat a dragon.

His thoughts were interrupted as a maid came rushing in, her white apron covered in blood.

"My prince" she wheezed, out of breath "Your mother wishes to see you"

Viserys didn't need to be told twice and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him toward his mothers chamber.

The squeals of a new born baby filled the room. His mother, who had once shone livelier then the sun looked so frail and sickly that had made Viserys doubt the woman was his mother until she gave him a small, warm smile.

"Come, my son. Meet your little sister" she beckoned him towards her bed and Viserys approached meekly.

"Daenerys Stormborn" his mother quietly proclaimed.

Viserys peered at his sister and felt an overwhelming joy course through his veins.

"She's so beautiful... like a porcelain doll" Viserys murmured, gently brushing the top of his sisters head. She was so small and tiny Viserys was almost afraid that she would break.

Queen Rhaella raised her head to look at her last remaining son and Viserys grimaced when he sighted tears running down his mothers pasty white cheeks.

"Viserys... you must promise me to be strong..." suddenly, she broke into fits of coughing. A midwife rushed to her side but his mother sent her away with a wave of her hand.

"You must protect yourself and you sister from all those who wish you harm... be brave, my little dragon... like your brother... you must be brave... Promise me that you will protect your sister..."

"I promise mother."

Rhaella nodded, laying her head down onto the feathered pillows.

"My time... has come, Viserys..."

Viserys furrowed his little eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean, mother?"

Her mother merely smiled in return and wearily closed her eyes. This time she did not stir.

"Mom?" Viserys whimpered. In his tender age, Viserys did not fully understand his mother had perished from this world until Ser Willem Darry and a group of other knights burst into the chamber and pulled Viserys away from his mother.

"We must go, now!" one of the knights urged.

Viserys was roughly hauled by Ser Willem through the hallways. Behind them, a nurse maid was carrying his younger sister in her arms.

"Where are we going? I want to see my father" Viserys demanded.

"The King is dead and the Usurper sits on the throne. The Targaryen fleet is crushed and you are no longer safe." Willem replied gruffly.

He let the words sink in and all Viserys could feel was the shivers running down his spine.

Another knight with sandy blonde hair approached, out of breath and wielding a large iron sword that was soaked in blood.

"We've been betrayed. The Tyrells have joined with the rebels and the remaining Targaryen army have scattered"

Ser Willem Darry stopped dead in tracks, sweat pouring down his wrinkled face.

"Those damn traitors" he silently hissed.

"The war is over, Ser Willem. Perhaps it is for the best to ransom the remaining Targaryen children. Robert may even pardon the lot of us which is a much better fate then death by treason"

Viserys began to shake in fear. The other knights behind him looked to one another as if considering the proposal.

"Then go and run back tail between your legs to the Usurper and beg for a pardon. I on the other hand, stay loyal to my liege unlike you dogs" snapped Willem Darry.

"Him? Your liege?" he pointed towards Viserys. "One day you will watch as he falls into madness like his father"

Viserys was confused on what the knight was saying. Why did he mean by falling into madness like his father?

"I have listened to what you said and I piss on every word. Stand aside before I force you"

The dirty blonde man shifted from one foot to another then finally sighed and stepped to the side.

"You will regret this, Willem. May the gods watch over you"

Ignoring the man, Darry continued through the corridors and into the open storm. Willem Darry bravely pushed through the storm until he reached the dock yard. Viserys was pulled into a small cog of a ship that was rough and brittle on the sides.

"Where are we going?" he frighteningly asked, leaning on the wooden headboard of the ship.

"To the free cities, my prince"

Viserys remembered the horrid day as if it was yesterday. Even now, he could hear the howls of the storm and his mothers whispering voice.

_"__Be brave" _

It had been fives years since the tragedy and life continued to spiral into worse circumstances.

The only man who protected and saved both him and Daenerys was dead. After Ser Willem's death, the servants stole what little money they had left and drove them from the house.

Viserys half dragged and half carried their belongings through the empty night, his spirit broken. His little sister Daenerys trailed behind, crying a river of tears.

He ignored her wailings and cries for the past half hour until he could no longer stand it. Viserys turned around, ready to unleash his fury at his sister until he caught sight of her pathetic form. Daenerys was covered in dust and her pale cheeks smeared with tears and dirt. Dread and regret overcame him and Viserys rushed to her side, embracing her lithe form.

"Hush... All will be fine, I promise you... Tomorrow will be a better day" he murmured against her neck and tangling his fingers in her unruly silver hair.

"I... want to go... back..." she whimpered rubbing her purple eyes. "I ... want Ser Darry"

Viserys stiffened at her words, yet remained calm. "He's gone, Dany. Its time to move on"

She lifted her head and looked up at him with those innocent, angelic eyes

"Can't we go back to the house with the red door?"

He shook his head and gently smoothed his younger sisters silver hair. Daenerys eyes once again welled up with tears and Viserys held her tightly against his chest while humming a soothing tune.

"You are the blood of the dragon, sweet sister. Together we are strong."

_You must be brave. Promise me that you will protect your sister._ His mother last dying words came reeling back to him.

"I promise" Viserys said aloud. His sister had not heard him as she kept on crying in his arms.

"Come along, Dany. Its time for us to head on"

Daenerys nodded and stood up on her knobby knees. Viserys heaved the large luggage over his shoulder and grabbed ahold of his sisters tiny hand.

The two walked listlessly across the dirt road during the dark night. Daenerys feet faltered and her eyes drooped closed in weariness. Viserys swiftly picked her up and Daenerys silver head fell sleepily onto his shoulder.

"Where we going?" she drowsily asked.

"On an adventure"

Daenerys stirred in his arms and yawned

"Adventure?" she murmured, her eyes still shut.

"Yes, sleepyhead"

Daenerys grinned and he would have ruffled her hair if his hands weren't occupied.

Viserys knew that it was no longer safe in Braavos. Unlike the other free cities, the Iron Thrones and Braavos kept close tabs with each other and he knew that it was extremely dangerous to be in a city that was closely allied with the Usurper.

Viserys was able to save some coin before the servant were able to take all the wealth. He had managed to scrape up 16 square iron coins. Viserys hoped that would be enough to buy a passage to one of the free cities.

Ragman's Harbor, which is open to all foreign ships would be the best harbour to find a route.

Viserys had very little coin to go to the luxurious purple harbour so he refrained from going there.

The dirt road soon turned into cobble stone as Viserys walked throughout the night. Lanterns shone every corner and drunken men hobbled past, laughing merrily. Viserys made sure to stay clear from those swine.

Whores draped in light clothing leaned against the stone walls, lifting there skirts and showing off their milky white legs in hopes of attaining a customer tonight.

Finally, he had reached the harbour and his nostrils filled with the smell of the open sea. The harbour was quiet but in the day it was crowded with hundreds of Braavosi.

Many people make their living around Ragman's Harbor, including porters, mummers, ropemakers, sailmenders, taverners, brewers, bakers, beggars, and whores.

Thirty ships were docked in the harbour and Viserys perilous journey was just beginning.

"I wish to see the captain of this ship" he proclaimed to one of the sailors.

The tanned sailor with scaly tattoos took one look at him and replied in a foreign language he did not understand and so Viserys stalked off, preferring to find another.

Every captain or sailor he had managed to converse with stated they were trading ships and were not willing to take a young girl on board.

His body was becoming weary with all the stress that had taken place today but every time he would glimpse at Dany's sleeping face he knew that he must overcome this task. Viserys needed to protect his sister and the sooner they left Braavos, the better it would be for the both of them.

Viserys came across a long, oak ship with a well-sized mast. A tanned young woman with a long brown braid sat on the ships ledge, gazing at him amusingly.

If he had not been this exhausted he would have taken her open stares negatively.

The words written on the ships sails was in High Valyrian and so Viserys spoke in High Valyrian.

"I seek out a passage to one of the free cities. It is in my desire to speak to the captain of this ship"

The woman titled her head to the left and raised her eyebrows.

When she did not respond, Viserys repeated himself and this time the dark-skinned woman laughed.

He was a taken back by her sudden laughter and she responded back in a corrupted dialect of High Valyrian.

"You are speaking to the captain" she smoothly replied.

Viserys wearily closed his eyes "My apologies. I am hoping to gain a passage on this ship to one of the free cities"

"Do you have a choice in particular or are you willing to go anywhere?"

_I am unwilling to go to Westeros. That is the least safest place._

But he did not voice his thoughts and answered with a simple yes.

"My ship is sailing to Tyrosh on the next sun rise" She swung her feet in the air like a young child and he began to wonder if she was simply toying with him and wasn't the captain after all.

"Do you have any room?" he asked gloomily.

"Depends on the price" The tanned woman jumped off her ship and gracefully landed on the dock yard.

Viserys hurriedly covered sister silver hair with his cloak and pulled his hood firm on his head.

The last thing he needed was this woman staring at his unusual features of silver hair and purple eyes. It wouldn't be long for her to find out he was a Targaryen and it was too early for that discoverey to be revealed to her.

He pulled out the coin in his pocket and showed her his only money.

She sniffled and poked the coins around as if they were sand rocks.

"The journey to Tyrosh is seven days and the amount you have will give you three days no more and besides..." Her brown chocolate eyes turned to look at the sleeping girl in his arms and she shook her head. "A child abroad causes many problems I'd sooner not deal with"

She turned to walk away. At that moment, Viserys had felt so small and pathetic.

Daenerys squirmed in his numbing arms and as her small body began to shiver from the cold air, his will to get on that ship grew.

"I have a ring..." Viserys called out.

The greedy woman turned around and stared at him.

"What sort of ring?"

Viserys pulled off a gold ring from his left hand and gingerly presented it to her.

She took the ring and peered at the gold as if trying to determine how fake it was. Suddenly she bit the ring and when she pulled her hand from her mouth her face appeared rather stunned.

"Its real gold" she whispered, this time she looked at Viserys in a different light and immediately, he lowered his head to prevent her from catching sight of his unnatural eyes.

"How did you come across such fine golden ring?" she inquired

"It was my fathers" which was the truth.

The woman nodded and gazed at his sisters dozing form. She appeared to be lost in her thoughts then finally she said

"You will be given a cabin on the lower deck"

Viserys did not know what the lower deck was but he obediently climbed onto the mast and followed the woman across the planks and into a cramped corridor. Daenerys had finally awaken and rubbed her swollen pink eyes.

"Brother..." she began, but he shushed her and he was glad that she automatically

fell in silence.

"Your cabin" She pointed toward the small wooden door and then turned around and walked off.

The door hinges creaked when he pushed onto the door. The cabin was small and cramped. On the side was a small bed and a tiny chair sat on its left. A bucket lay next to his feet and Viserys grimaced when he became aware that it was where he was to shit and piss.

The cabin was much too small and poorly furnished compared to past luxuries but Viserys knew that it this was his life now. He was no longer a pampered prince and he ought to remember that. But the contempt for the Usurper and his dogs were strong and Viserys gritted his teeth when he pictured a foreign figure with dark black hair sitting upon the Iron Throne. Aegon the Conqueror built the Iron Throne for a pure blooded Targaryen to sit upon and not some traitorous Baratheon.

Viserys placed the heavy baggage of there meagre belongings on the floor and gently shook his sister till her eyes opened and he was greeted with tired purple eyes.

"Take off your dirty clothes"

Daenerys blinked sleepily at him and began to lazily pull at her leather boots. Sighing, Viserys helped her undress and slipped on a cotton white nightgown over her head.

He watched as she crawled on the small bed and curl up under the thin blankets. Daenerys looked so peaceful and calm, like an angel in slumber. Her silver white hair spread across the pillows that shone like the moon light and the perfect curve of her ruby red lips. Viserys realized that his sister was more perfect then his family had ever been.

She was more beautiful then her mother and more gorgeous then her brother. He knew the day Daenerys was older, her beauty would one day be compared to a goddess.

Viserys wanted Daenerys to be the happiest little girl in all of Essos and him the richest man so he could shower her with treasures and gifts.

Instead, all he could was wrap his numb paining arms from all that heavy carrying around her slim form and fall into a deep slumber.


	2. Tyrosh

.

.

.

.

.

Viserys awoke to his younger sister jumping up and down on the bed, her hair an utter mess and her amethyst eyes shining in glee.

"Brother, brother, look!" she pointed to the arched window on the left. The blue aqua sea was clear in view and white foam splattered the glass window. Sunlight shone beamed against the stainless glass, creating a rainbow colours effect throughout the miniature room.

"Look at the ocean, brother. Its so blue" Daenerys stared out into the sea, gazing at the waves in awe. Suddenly, the boat rocked and waves splashed onto the window causing Daenerys to fall back in shock and screech excitedly.

"Did you see that, Viserys? Did you, did you?" Now Daenerys was hopping from foot to foot, looking ridiculous in her excitement.

"Yes I did" Viserys couldn't help but smile at his little sisters happy demeanour. Yesterday seemed so long ago for her at the moment.

"Can we go outside? Please brother?" She looked so innocent and child-like Viserys was almost afraid to refuse her. It would be better to not go up deck where the sailors were working and the woman captain wasn't keen on having a child abroad.

"We have seven days on this ship, going onto the planks can wait, sweet sister"

Daenerys face fell and she replied back with a simple "Oh"

Quickly Viserys added "Don't you want to know where we're going?"

Her face lit up and Viserys pulled her onto his lap.

"We're going to Tyrosh, one of the free cities in the south"

Daenerys perked up, her smile beaming "Whats it like?"

Viserys had once read a book on the free cities and he began to recall what it read

"Tyrosh is a harbor city It sits on an island to the north of the Stepstones, the city is very large and there is a magnificent, large fountain called The Fountain of the Drunken God. There is also a Rainbow Tower that glistens bright, lively colours in the sun."

Daenerys grinned from ear to ear "That sounds so pretty"

"The people of Tyrosh love to dress in bright colours and even colour their hair brightly"

His little sister knitted her little eyebrows together and honestly asked "Am I going to have to colour my hair?"

Viserys laughed and shook his head "No Dany, you're hair would already make all the Tyroshi girls jealous"

His sister giggled alongside him and again asked if they could go out onto the deck. This time he relented. He was thankful that not a single sailor paid much attention to his little sister running past there work who laughed gleefully as she leaning against the boat.

"Brother what is that?" she gasped, pointing towards the water.

He walked towards her side and peered into the water.

"Its a dolphin" he replied, observing the sea creature. Suddenly, it began to leap across the water, splashing sea water on Daenerys. His little sister giggled and cried

"Again, again" The dolphin swam up to the front of the ship and Daenerys followed her new found friend.

From the corner of his eye, Viserys could see the Captain approaching she was slender as a spear, with skin as black and smooth as polished jet. Her brown hair was tied back in a braid and her dark eyes pierced straight into him.

"You do not have the appearance of a Braavosi. It had been dark when we met and I had assumed you were a citizen of Braavos. But now, it does not seem so. Who are you?"

Viserys knew she was going to discover the truth sometime "No, I am not of Braavosi descent but I had been a citizen of Braavos for five years."

"Where are you from?" she enquired, gazing at his long silver hair.

"I was born in Westeros" he replied dryly.

Viserys could almost see her brain working. She crinkled her forehead and narrowed her eyes. Soon, those dark eyes of her widened and she gasped.

"Your a Targaryen, Aren't you?"

Viserys looked away and before she could say another word he said "You must tell no one"

"And why must I?" she challenged.

Viserys felt his temper rising. She knew who he was yet she continued to disrespect him. He stretched his long finger towards his sister who was running back and forth across the mast and then pointed towards his chest.

"Or we die"

She saying anything else and merely stared at his little sister.

"Do you care for her?" she asked..

"Of course I do" he snapped. What a stupid question... She was the only one left. The last Targaryen alongside him.

Suddenly, her hand was outstretched towards him "I, Kojja Mo, promise to keep your secret with me"

He grasped her hand even though he'd rather not touch her but It would be deemed impolite if he had not shaken her offered hand.

As she walked off, the sailors peered at him curiously but quickly turned there heads when he caught them watching.

Daenerys drew nearer to her brother and out of breath. "I want to be a sailor" she proclaimed.

_You're a dragon and not some smelly fish _

He kept quiet and merely smiled. She was after all, just a child.

* * *

A week had passed and Daenerys was dressed in a silky blue dress that reached her knees. Viserys covered her silver hair in a head dress in hopes to continue hiding there identity. He donned a dark cloak and pulled the hood firmly on his head. They got up the deck and watched as the ship anchored itself on the large dock in Tyrosh. The city was vast and large and its people boisterous and loud. Just off the coast of Tyrosh was the Disputed Lands of Essos which followed its name very well as many disputed over the land, fighting over who had control.

When they had docked onto the harbour, Viserys was the first to sprint off with his sister. Daenerys turned around to wave good bye to the sailors who she can grown accustomed to but Viserys was growing paranoid and pulled Daenerys closer towards him.

"Come along, sister. We have no time to waste"

Daenerys gawked at the large crowd of Tyroshi citizens. They were all dressed in different bright colours, one man had a long purple braided beard that reached his knees and he wore bright mustard yellow robes. Woman with pink and blue hair walked passed, chatting and giggling with each other.

While Daenerys thought them quite splendid, Viserys believed they look absurd and completely ridiculous with there outfits and ugly coloured hair.

But for the moment, all Viserys had in his mind was to find shelter of some sort. They had no Tyrosh coins and Viserys needed to find a market to sell some of his possession.

Finally, he had come across a large galley crowded with people. Hundreds of stands stretched wide, everyone hoping to make a profit.

A large, fat greying men clothed in blue was the first person he approached. Viserys showed him the golden goblet he was willing to sell and the fat man laughed and pushed it away. He claimed it was too ugly for him to drink out of and sent him on his way.

Bitter and fuming, Viserys trampled off to find another customer while dragging Dany behind him. The others Viserys used to try and sell off the goblet would shake him off like the others.

"I should've remembered that the Tyroshi are known for there greed" he spat. He sat on the steps of the market and stared gloomily at the horizon.

Daenerys sat meekly beside him and shifted her feet inwards and outwards, not saying a single word.

Viserys placed his hands on his face and rubbed. What would Rhaegar have done?

His brother would have pulled out his stupid harp and played a song and then the Tyroshi would shower him with coins. But Rhaegar was dead like the rest of his family.

"Brother..." Dany began quietly "I'm hungry"

"I have no coin, sister" he said wearily.

His sister pouted and kicked the stone lying next to her feet.

After a few minutes of sitting, Viserys forced himself to stand.

"Lets go"

Daenerys shakily stood up with her wobbly knees. "I'm tired" she complained. "And my feet hurt"

Viserys hoisted her over his shoulders. Daenerys gasped in surprise and tangled her hands in his hair to keep balance.

"Aren't you tired, brother?" his sister asked.

"Dragons are not so easily exhausted" Viserys proclaimed.

"Then why am I?" Daenerys murmured.

"You're a little dragon" he teased. Though he could not see his sisters face, he imagined her grinning.

They continued to go around the stands asking as many as they could to buy there belongings. A clothing stand had offered to purchase his cloak for 20 silver coins. Since it was the only bargain that had been made to them, Viserys accepted the coins. By the time they finished the sun had set and Daenerys stomach was heard growling from Tyrosh all that way to Dorne.

"We need to find an Inn to spend the night first and then we can go eat" he replied after she had finished whining.

Viserys pulled his sister off his shoulders and entered a well-sized cobbled inn called the Dancing Horse. When he had told Dany the name of the Inn she widened her eyes in disbelief.

"Do they have a dancing horse inside?"

Viserys snorted and shook his head "No, sweet sister. But it would be worth the coin if they did"

The innkeeper who was an old man dressed in a pink robe that was deemed styling in Tyrosh. Viserys thought he looked utterly ludicrous and began to regret coming to Tyrosh especially after he had charged him half of his money to spend a few days in his Inn.

The cook of the Inn had prepared well-seasoned meat for dinner and rice to fill there stomach. Later, Viserys discovered they had been given dog but decided to keep that to himself. If Daenerys found out she had eaten a dog, she would be retching out her meal and that was the last thing he needed.

The city at night was dangerous. Sell swords and burglars roamed the streets and fought on the streets liken the vermin they were. It was a common occurrence to find one or two dead men on the streets when morning came. The moment both he and Daenerys reached there private rooms, he shut the shutters close and pulled his sister to bed.

"Can you tell me a story?" she asked.

Viserys yawned and stretched down next to her. "What sort of story?"

"About Aegon and his sisters" Dany replied, curling close to her brother. Viserys massaged her head and played with her hair as he told her the story of his ancestors. Soon her steady breath grew shallow and that when he knew his sister was asleep.

Viserys knew that selling all his belongings would not be the best way to survive. But how else was he going to make coin?

His ancestors had always been pampered the day they were born. Even when Valyria stood standing and strong, the Targaryen had been extremely wealthy as its Dragonlords. Viserys felt like he was the only Targaryen who had been forced into this sort of lifestyle.

Was he going to have to start scrubbing floors for some richer men like a peasant?

There was no way. He was the blood of Old Valyria.

Viserys felt blood in his mouth. It took him a while to realize he had bitten his own tongue.


	3. War Hammer

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You're hair is pink" his sister stated, her face was bright red from trying not to giggle.

Viserys stared at his reflection and fingered his newly dyed hair.

This is necessary, he told himself. I need to fit in with the Tyroshi if I am to be accepted.

The new pink hair made him appear silly beyond comprehension and his dark purple eyes was an awful match with the hair colour.

"Am I too dye my hair too?" she asked.

"You asked me that before" he sighed "The answer is still the same, no"

Viserys did not want to ruin his sisters beautiful silver hair, instead he planned to braid her hair and hide it under a head dress to prevent any unnecessary questions from strangers. No one must discover there Targaryen lineage.

"Why choose pink of all colours?" Dany gazed at his hair and bit her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing.

"It was the cheapest dye" Viserys honestly replied

He walked to the side of their room and pulled out there belongings from under the bed. As Viserys rummaged through there belongings, he came across Ser Willems sword that he himself used often in training during their years in Braavos.

He pulled out the weapon and unseathed the sword from its scabbard. It was long metal blade with a lovely golden hilt.

"What are you going to do with that?" his sister asked, questionably raising her eyebrows.

"Protect you, of course"

He slipped the weapon back into his scabbard and sat on the bed.

"Come here, sweet sister"

Dany jumped into his arms and cuddled close to his chest. He smoothly brushed his sisters hair and inhaled her scent.

"I have signed up for a contest"

His sister tilted her head to the left "What sort of contest?"

Viserys gulped "A racing contest" he lied.

Daenerys stood up and pranced around the room "See, brother! I'm fast too, can I join?"

He kissed the top of her silver-haired head. "No, my sweet sister. You're going to stay here"

Daenerys pouted and crossed her thin arms on her chest "I want to come too"

Viserys stood on his two feet and took a deep breath "It won't be too long, Dany. I promise"

After a small argument, Dany finally had given in and sat on the bed, frowning sullenly.

When Viserys tried to speak to her, she ignored him and stared blankly at the wall.

Knowing if he stayed any longer, he would arrive late so Viserys left her in silence but not after buckling Ser Willems sword to his hips.

In all honesty, he had lied to his sister and was truly attending a fighting event between seasoned sell swords and free riders. Death in the contest was very much possible but he forced those thoughts out of his head.

He had been trained in the arts of war since he had been a young child and Ser Darry had spend his last remaining years grooming Viserys to be a strong warrior. What had frightened Viserys the most was dying in battle and leaving his sister behind. There was no one else for Dany except him. She was all he had left and he was all Dany had.

But the winning prizes were too good to give up. There were three prizes to be given to the last remaining men standing in the arena. The rules were simple, fight until your dead or you yield and run back to the safety of the barracks.

As Viserys approached the destination, he heard loud shouts of glee and excitement in all corners. Drunken men staggered past, carrying there friends by there shoulders. Merchants from all of Essos had come to watch the popular fighting contest and bet on the winners.

He could feel the competitive atmosphere around him as he stood in line with the bold sell swords and warriors that he would soon fight against. There were all kind of men here. Some scrawny, others fit and the worse ones were the huge, tall warriors that looked able to crush a mens skull with there one bear-like hand.

His stomach turned to knots and Viserys observed his seasoned opponents.

_I am the blood of the Dragon._

He repeated the phrase over and over in his head until he reached the front of the line where a Tyroshi man with blue hair sat, writing the names of the challengers down.

"Your name?" he asked, peering up towards him.

"Jon Loop"

He nodded and wrote his name on a thin parchment paper.

The Tyroshi pointed his gnarly finger towards the other contesters. "Go there"

Viserys went over and stood awkwardly with the other men. None spoke they all merely looked at one another, sizing eachothers size and weapons of choice.

Viserys was not the only young challenger among the midst. He saw an eleven year old with a large wielding axe and the oldest appeared to be a thin, white haired eighty year old men.

The majority of them looked gruff and sullen. Some of the men attending the battle were battle-hardened warriors and others were simply green boys who had never killed or went into battle just like him.

Viserys spent most of his attention towards the crowd that stood and cried for the fighting to commence. On the front of the spectacle sat the green-haired Archon of Tyrosh. He was the ruler of of the two cities Tyrosh and Lorath. Even from the distance, he could see that the Archon was garbed in fine, golden clothes that glittered and shined bright in the hot sun.

The heat from the sun rays beat hard upon Tyrosh that day and those wearing armour were beginning to regret doing so. Viserys had not the money for armour and so he wore leather that was easy to move in.

Viserys had planned the way he was to attack opponents carefully. Those who wore armour were slow but well-protected against weapons but even armour had its defects. If he was about tire out his opponents, Viserys planned to strike straight towards the poor protected neck.

It was simple but dangerous. Any misstep would result in death.

_I am a dragon. _He told himself. _Sheep cannot kill a dragon._

He gripped his sword hilt tighter as the speaker in the middle of the arena had began to speak in a loud, booming voice. Viserys could not hear him from his thick Valyrian accent but it was obvious to even a fool that the dark-skinned man was announcing the beginning of the fight.

The competitors were gathered in the arena, all facing each other in a circle. Viserys heart thumped rapidly in his chest like a rabbit being chased in a hunt. He didn't dare look at his opponents faces and if he did Viserys had a grudging feeling that he wouldn't be able to kill a single one if he began to regard them as living human beings.

Suddenly, a shot rang out through the arena and the crowd let out a horrendous yell as the fighters turned to one another and clashes of steel could be heard throughout the stadium. Viserys drew out his weapon and was immediately approached by a challenger. He was a short but well-muscled men who just like him chose to not wore armour. His dark eyes appeared too eager in finishing him off, perhaps wishing the fighting to be done with.

Viserys swiftly swung his sword hard and was greeted with the rings of steel hitting steel.

He danced around the men for a while and easily found an opening. Viserys feinted to the left and quickly changed swords hands. Without a moment hesitation, he swung onto the short mans open, unprotected shoulder and could feel the sword slicing the flesh. Cracks of bone being splintered and his falling foe screaming in pain made him nauseous.

"Leave the arena before its too late" Viserys whispered, meeting his fear-etched eyes.

Blood of river trailed down the dirt, it source coming from a dead body laying close by. To his left he sighted the young boy from earlier with his very own axe embedded between his eyes.

Viserys lost count of the men he fought. The longer he stood and exchanged blows with others, it grew easier to attack and injure the men in the arena. To his disgust, he found a high in action and enjoyed the feeling of over powering his foes. The trait must run in the family.

It was easy to find his next contender, though this one was stronger and more fierce then the others. A thick, long scar extended from the skull to his cheeks and his sword was a monstrous size white sharp teeth on the edges.

"You're just a young lad" he guffawed, staring him down. "Run back to your mothers arms"

Viserys scowled. "Perhaps I shall send you where she is"

He looked befuddled and then let out a bark of laughter "She's dead, aye?"

When he did not get an answer his opponent teasingly replied "Would you like me to help you see her again?"

Viserys swung but narrowly missed as his competitor stepped back.

The man charged at him with the hooked blade upheld, going to his foreswing and following it with a backswing. Davis dodged the first and met the second with his broadsword. The weight of the thing sent his blade back, back, back…but not far enough to knock the blade free of his hands.

Acting rashly, he fell back and rolled to the side. Viserys jumped back on his feet but was not able to set up a defense fast enough. As he looked down, trickles of red blood dribbled down his chest.

"You bastard" he hissed, anger bubbling deep in his chest.

His opponent staggered as Viserys swung. Ser Willem's broadsword missed, though not close enough to eat fabric. The scarred man smirked at the spryness of his dodge. Viserys had to admit it was impressive, but this time, the sight only made him angrier.

"Boy, I am the captain of the Black Sails. You cannot hope to win against me."

Viserys leered "Don't underestimate me"

The captain laughed out loud, getting the attention of many audience members.

"I intend to live longer, so far, so good."

Viserys swung his sword towards his foes monstrous weapon and speedily flipped his sword to his left hand. Unfortunatley the captain was able to get the memo and stepped back but even so, Viserys managed to damage his upper thigh with a fair cut.

"Who taught you to fight?"

"A more honourable man then you" Viserys replied.

His wound on his chest was leeking plentifully amount and Viserys was afraid he might lose too much blood.

As the two stepped back, they were both pushed into battling with other opponents and Viserys had the misfortune in coming across a mammoth sized man. Tattoos adorned his whole body and he carried a war hammer blooded with dead mans guts dripping off.

He roared when he swung his large hammer towards Viserys. He ducked but the action was much too late as the back of the war hammer hit his temple.

The arena seemed too go blurry, gingerly, he touched his forehead and felt warmness on his fingers. Viserys was sprawled on the dirt ground and the giant hovered over him, the hammer raised in a finishing blow.

He was going to die like his brother. He knew it. Rhaegar died by Roberts war hammer and now it was Viserys turn to die on another war hammer.

_Brother_. Prince Rhaegar stood before him, clouded in rays of light. He appeared the same as before, tall and handsome, with dark indigo purple eyes.

_Get up and fight. Remember who you are._

His mothers dying words filled his mind _"Be brave, my little dragon... like your brother... you must be brave"_

Using all his strength, Viserys rolled over and the monsters war hammer hit the ground, cracking the dirt floor below it.

Viserys staggered up on his two feet and glared at the giant of a man.

"You have awoken the dragon" he hissed to him in the common tongue.

The mammoth sized man didn't understand him and before he could withdraw his weapon from the ground, Viserys sprang forward and slashed his sword hard onto the back of his sounds of cracking bones did not detour Viserys as he forcefully sliced the flesh until the monsters humongous head was lolling on his chest.

The giant man collapsed on the ground and the audience fell into a sudden hush.

Unexpectedly, one person in the stadium had yelled out Pink and soon chants of Pink, Pink, Pink recited throughout the audience.

They did not know his name and so therefore called Viserys out by his signature hair. The speaker run out into the arena, announcing the end of the show.

His head ached and agonized him but using all his might, Viserys was able to walk out of the arena. He remembered lifting his head and meeting eyes with the scarred men he had fought earlier. The captains smile widened, revealing white pearled teeth that gleamed in the sun.

That was all he recalled until everything turned black.

PLOT TWIST. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Everyones input is important!


	4. Black Sails

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"What are you doing, Viserys?" Rhaegar stood outside his little brothers nursery, gazing at Viserys with an amused expression.

Viserys crawled out from under his bed, red-faced and with dust clinging on his unruly silver hair.

"I'm a dragon" he claimed. "And thats my lair" he pointed to the space under his bed.

Tall, handsome Rhaegar smiled broadly. It was a rare sight to see the melancholy prince smile.

"Oh?"

Viserys furrowed his little face and pointed to the exit. "You must leave quick or you'll get the dragon angry"

Rhaegar laughed and pulled out his sword "I have come here to challenge the dragon"

Viserys hissed and raised his arms in a flapping motion "Then burn" he roared.

He pounced ontop of his older brother and Rhaegar playfully fell onto the floor, his face pretending to grimace in pain.

"I yield, I yield" Rhaegar cried, raising his arms in submission.

Viserys ignored his older brother and continued to lightly throw punches at his chest.

"What is this?" a kind voice asked. They both raised there head and caught sight of there mother standing outside the chamber, accompanied with a member of the Kingsguard.

Viserys pranced up "Rhaegar had awoken the dragon"

Queen Rhaella opened her arms and Viserys jumped into them.

Rhaella smoothed her sons hair back. "You mustn't hit your brother" she scolded.

"He was simply playing, mother" said Rhaegar, standing up on his two feet.

"Good morning, Ser Barristan" he said the moment he noticed the knight outside.

"Good morning to you too, my prince" the old knight bowed.

"Rhaegar was an evil knight" Viserys proclaimed. "And I was the dragon"

"Then I am the mother dragon and I have come to here to protect my little dragon" she murmured, kissing Viserys on the head. He immediately pulled back in disgust and wiped the kissed spot.

"I'm a big dragon"

Rhaegar smiled and patted Viserys on the head "Indeed he is"

.

.

* * *

It took Viserys a while to awake from his memory in the past. The gods were cruel to mock him in sending him dreams of happier times.

Viserys opened his heavy-lidded eyes and gazed around the unfamiliar room. He was in a cabin made of shiny dark-oak and he lay in a crimson red bed. It was night fall, he realized and as he was about to close to his eyes to fall back asleep, a realization hit him.

"Dany" he cried, pulling himself off the bed and hissing in discomfort from the scorching pain in his wounded chest. His head pounded painfully and as Viserys reached towards it, he found his head bound in white cloth.

"I see you're awake" Viserys turned towards the familiar voice and growled the moment he caught sight of the scarred captain.

"Its you!" he spat, recalling the scarred man he fought in the arena.

"Good, you remember. The damage to your head was awful. I was almost afraid you wouldn't remember anything at all"

Viserys quickly stood but fell back when his head began to spin.

"What do you want?"

The man shrugged and filled his goblet with wine "I want many things"

"Stop talking in riddles"

"Its not a riddle, merely the truth."

Viserys opened his mouth to speak but the captain interrupted him "Before I forget"

He threw a leather bag towards him and Viserys peered inside. Shiny Tyrosh coins lay in the bag, all gold.

"Your winning prize" he said.

Viserys looked at the man, befuddled. He had treated his wounds and returned his winning prize.

"Why did you help me?"

The dark-haired man scratched his scar and smirked "I am usually involved in fighting competitions, not due to the fact that I need coin but to observe others and test my skills on them. You fought splendidly in the arena, one would think someone as young as you would be dead by now. By your size I am guessing you to be sixteen?"

"Fifteen" he replied.

"You're younger then I expected."

Viserys glared at the man and cradled the coins tighter to his chest "What do you want from me?"

The captain grinned from ear to ear "I want you to join my crew"

"You want me to become a sailor?" he asked, shocked.

"Not exactly, more of a highly-esteemed fighter under my command."

Viserys couldn't help but laugh "Why me of all people?"

"You intrigue me" he said simply.

"Is that all?" Viserys was shocked by his answer. There must be more he wants from me...

"There are not many like you"

_That is true. There aren't many Targaryen exiles._

"It doesn't matter anyways. I have a sister that you're asking me to abandon"

The captain smiled in an irritating smug "You're a very handsome lad, almost feminine."

Viserys snorted, he knew that Targaryens were considered more attractive then most due to their Valyrian Dragonlord roots but he most certainly did not consider himself feminine looking.

"I believe... Your sister would be most welcome on this ship. The crew would love her."

Viserys turned red in anger, his purple eyes darkening "If you are suggesting..."

He broke into fits of laughter and slapped his knee "Our lot have enough whores on this ship as barnacles under the mast. No one will touch your sister"

"If I were to join you, what would happen to my sister?"

"She can come live on board while you prove your worth to me" The captain refilled his goblet with a light green clear liquid wine.

"My worth to you?" grunted Viserys, struggling to his feet.

"I'll put this bluntly, I do not trust you. You were ready to kill me in the arena and now you want me to fight for you?" Viserys shook his head in dismay and turned towards the door.

"I wouldn't stay in Tyrosh any longer if I were you"

"What do you mean?"

The Captain took a gulp of wine "Slaver Karo Kjiur is demanding a high reward for your pink head because you killed his brother in the arena"

Viserys widened his eyes "Who?"

He shrugged, refilling his goblet "Some noble Tyroshi is all I know. The arena was chaotic and I doubt you were paying much attention to who you slaughtered"

"The whole point in the arena was to kill each other! His pathetic brother signed up to either fight or die"

The captain chuckled "You are new to Tyrosh I presume. The nobles enter the competition in disguise and if they manage to win, a Tyroshi proposes to his beloved after revealing there identity in front of the whole auditorium. Of course, some don't win and scamper off to the barracks for safety. But the best thing of it all, is that no one would know who they were thanks to there false identity so there would be no shame for those nobles in losing to poor Sellswords."

"Well, how was I supposed to know that?" he muttered.

"Its practically a tradition in Tyrosh" The scarred man replied in a manner of fact.

"But if you join me, I will keep you and your sister safe from Karo Kjiur but in return, you will serve me loyally."

It was a very desirable proposal.

"And how exactly will I serve you?" Viserys asked, curiously.

The dark-haired captain grinned "As a sell sword"

"A sell sword? Do you wish me to kill for you?"

"Yes if it comes to that."

Viserys gripped the door handle, as his skull pounded and chest prickled the idea did not seem that unpleasant as before.

"I will do so then" he replied, a tad bit tired.

"Lets drink on it!" the captain turned to his flask and poured another goblet of the pure green wine.

"Tyrosh is renowned for its pear brandy. Come, have a glass. I doubt you will be having any more after we leave"

.

.

* * *

"Brother, why are we here?" his sister asked, inspecting the private quarters that the Captain of the Black Sail had generously given them.

"We're going on another adventure" he responded dryly.

"Where?"

"I don't know..."

"You're not making any sense" she huffed, throwing herself on her white linen bed.

"And why is there a towel on your head?"

Viserys cracked a smile "Its not a towel. I hurt my head so I must wear it"

Daenerys tilted her head, questionably "How?"

"I fell" he smoothly lied.

"How did you fall?"

"I tripped. Stop asking me questions, my head hurts"

His head pounded and ached from that damned war hammer. The last thing he needed was his sister pestering him with non-ending questions.

"Did the fall hurt?" she teased.

"Dany stop" he snapped, he was beginning to get annoyed. Daenerys rolled her eyes and kicked her feet in the air.

Viserys turned to stare at the mirror and carefully scanned his disheveled appearance. His face was a pale and gaunt, the dark purple eyes was easily distinguished and the ludicrous pink hair needed to be dyed another colour so it would be easier to escape that stupid noble Tyroshi's wrath. Worse of his over-all appearance was the white bandage on his forehead that almost showed him as weak.

There was a knock on the door and Daenerys rushed over to open it. A skinny, frail slave girl about the same age as his sister cowered behind the door. Her shoulders were bare and all she wore was a white cotton cloth that appeared almost like a pillow sheet.

"The capt-t-ain a-a-waits yo-u-u" she managed to stutter out. "I-I have also be-en ordered to s-serve y-you"

Daenerys jumped up and grabbed the girls hands "Come play with me" she beamed.

The slave girl gasped and pulled away, frightened by her touch. Daenerys face immediately turned somber, her violet eyes gleaming in disappointment.

"Dany, I will be back and let the girl clean, don't disturb her."

Daenerys opened her mouth to retort but he shut the door before he could listen.

Viserys headed to the captains cabin, dreading to meet his fellow crew of sell swords. Boisterous laughter could be heard throughout the corridors and Viserys stomach coiled each step he took. He quietly opened the door and crept into the cabin, the roars of laughter made him grimace. A long table was placed in the middle of the chamber with many different delicacies.

"Ah, heres our little champion" one of the men roared, some snickered at his joke. Viserys did not smile at the jest and continued to inspect the crew as if they were cattle for sale.

"Whats your name?" a tall, sandy-haired man asked him.

"Jon Loop" he replied.

"Where you from, Jon Loop?" the man asked.

"Lys"

"You're not very talkative, aye?" the same sandy-haired man chuckled.

"I do not know you" Viserys said, trying to hide the distain from his voice.

"Karl Jenns." he extended his hand and Viserys took it.

"Saw you fighting in the arena, you did quite a damage on that fat one"

"Thanks" Visery murmured.

He felt a presence behind him and Viserys looked up too see the scarred captain.

"I see you are all gathered here already."

"Where else would I be?" a dark-skinned, skinny man with hazel eyes teasingly asked. A few chuckled at his jest.

"Irki, you would be in a whore house if we were not on sea" said a taller, thinner man to Irki's left.

More laughter echoed and Viserys wondered if they were always so rowdy.

"I have a new mission for the lot of you" said the captain sitting down in a navy blue cushioned chair.

"Are we going to Lys the lovely? I haven't visited a Lysene brothel for a while" stated the dark-skinned man called Irki.

"Control that cock of yours or I'll throw you overboard" the scarred captain said roughly.

Irki frowned and leaned back while the others broke into hysterical laughter. Viserys couldn't help but grin.

"We are heading to Volantis"

"What is there to find in Volantis except for skinny, deprived, tattooed slaves?" a man with a Braavosi appearance murmured.

"A wealthy anonymous customer has hired us to steal what had once belonged to him from Triarch Malaquo Maegyr"

The Braavosi man laughed "I could bet a thousand living dragons that it is his fellow elected triarch who set us up for this task"

"What are we to steal?" Asked a man in the far end of the table.

"A golden tiara with emeralds. A crown that once belonged to a Valyrian dragon lady" the captain answered.

"Wouldn't it be better if you picked one to do the task then all of us?" inquired Karl Jenns.

"There is many treasures from rare diamonds to gold in his ancient palace and the more hands to steal them the better. Apparently, Triarch Malaquo's most valuable goods are hidden inside a separate vault in the east corridors of the Black Wall and that is where one of you would go and steal the Valyrian tiara"

"The Black Wall? The bloody wall is guarded day an==d night by Tiger Cloaks and those slaves are fierce and take full recognition in there names. You do not truly think we would be able to defeat them in our small amount?" Irki gave the Captain a stunned look.

Even though Irki was an lustful idiot, he had the right of it. The Black Wall is a great oval of fused black stone built two hundred feet high in the eastern half of Volantis. It was impossible to enter and none except for the scions of old blood were allowed inside.

"We will get help getting past the black wall, do not fret" the Captain stated.

"And who will be the one to go into the separate vault and steal the tiara?" asked Irki.

The dark-haired captain turned and leered at Viserys.

"The new boy, Jon Loop"

They all turned to look at him.

"This would be the best way of proving yourself to us and become a full member of the Black Sail"

_Curse you, I'd rather be hunted by that Tyrosh noble then walk straight into a castle guarded with slaves trained to guard by birth!_

"Yes, I will be honoured" Viserys calmly responded, hoping his eyes didn't betray his anger.

* * *

Now, some of you may be wondering... what just happened? So Viserys had joined the Black Sails and is now part of their sell sword crew.

So basically, Viserys is now a sellsword working for the Captain of the ship.

Thank you so much for the kind reviews! Y'all are the best :)


	5. Suspicion

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The sun rays beat tremendous layers of burning heat that morning. The intense high temperature made Viserys take off his thin white shirt and walk around top naked. Even so, he hardly sweat much and honestly quite enjoyed the heat. _It must be the dragon blood. _ His newly dyed dark black hair had made Viserys swelter in the hot sun, which felt oddly pleasant.

_'__I look like a Targaryen bastard' _Viserys thought to himself, stroking a single lock of dark hair.

The wooden deck was too hot for bare feet to step on and most of the sailors stared dreamily at the sky blue aqua water, craving to jump into the coolness of the ocean water.

Unfortunately Captain Jaquwen of the Black Sails ordered his crew to sail straight towards Volantis, causing his sailors to curse him behind his back.

"Viserys, you won't believe this!" Dany cried. His little sister seemed to be the only one who was truly happy in this horrid weather.

"What is it?" he asked, wiping the sweat off his brow.

"You see that sailor over there" she pointed at a old dark-skinned man with white, fuzzy hair.

"Yes I see him"

"He slept in the belly of a whale once" she beamed, eyes shining in excitement.

Viserys grinned and messed her hair "Did he really?"

"Yeah! He says the whale swallowed him and he was in there for a whole year"

Viserys snickered "What did he eat the whole time?"

Dany's amethyst eyes widened "I'll ask him" And with that she ran off.

The Black Sails sailed on the blue ocean that Dany loved so much. He didn't let her go onto the dock of the ship, recalling the Captains joke when he had been bed ridden from his wounds. He believed the crew were a nasty lot with a perverted mind set and who knows what they may think of his delicate silver-haired little sister.

But the longer Daenerys was kept in her quarters, the restless she became. She would sit by the window, staring at the deep blue sea and brooding.

Eventually, he allowed her sister to roam up deck but made sure she was close by at all times. Like usual, Dany had ran off and pestered the sailors with questions on all the places they had traveled to and Viserys did nothing to stop it.

He lived for his sisters smiles.

"Is that your little sister?"

He turned to see Karl, his sandy brown hair clinging sodden to his skin.

"Yes"

"She has the whitest hair I've ever seen."

"Me and my sister are from Lys. The Lysene are known for there white-blonde hair." Viserys responded.

"I've been to Lys before and I have never seen one with such fine silver hair" Karl declared

"Then you haven't seen all of Lys" he slyly replied. Viserys had never been to Lys but knew blood of the old Freehold still ran strong there so the majority of the population had white-blonde hair.

"Do you also have your sisters hair colour without the dye?"

Viserys stiffened, shaking his head "No, mine is much darker"

Karl turned to look him in the eyes and Viserys mouth hardened.

"Earlier your eyes looked purple now it appears to be deep blue" he murmured, looking deep in thought.

"What are you trying to get at?" Viserys replied, rather calmly but inside he was panicking. Could he have discovered there secret?

"It is simply strange... not many have yours and your sisters unique eye colour"

Viserys felt a gnawing pain in his chest. "I have met many with my eye colour"

Karl Jenns gave him a suspicious look "In Lys?"

He felt his mouth go dry "In the south of Dorne also"

"I may be wrong then. Good day to you" Karl Jenns gave him a stiff nod and walked away, looking back multiple times.

Viserys felt his stomach twist and after Karl Jenns was out of sight, he called his sister and together they sat on the far front mast of the ship, sticking there hands in water. Viserys made sure that they would stay out of sight from Karl Jenns. If he was beginning to guess who they truly were then he and his sister were doomed. The Usurper was willing to spend a fortune on there ransom, any man who can get there hands on them would become rich man.

But Viserys was not going to let that happen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As the day grew darker, the air became brisk and cool. Viserys opened there bedroom window to let the fresh sea air evaporate the heat that build up in there quarters.

He left Daenerys with the slave girl who hurriedly washed Dany's dirty dresses. His sister was giving the girl an odd look and Viserys wondered what her innocent, foolish mind was pondering about.

"Ah, there you are! Come sit boy" Captain Jaquwen pointed at a wooden chair to his left.

Viserys bit his tongue to keep himself from snapping at the scarred Captain for referring to his self as a boy.

As they all gathered, the discussion of there plan grew exceedingly heated.

"Who is this mystery man that will help us enter Volantis unseen from the Tiger Cloaks?"

A wrinkled but strong-looking man with an leather eyepatch next to the captain answered his question

"One of the Volantis old bloods will let us in as the Black Walls guests" the man called Kiloe responded.

"You cannot be serious, Kiloe. What if this plan goes eery?" a young man with blue crossed eyes and light blonde hair snapped.

Kiloe growled "It won't"

"It is most likely possible"

"Are you going craven, Nathen?" inquired Irki

Nathen glowered. "I like to take precaution before committing myself in taking an reckless action"

A clean shaved man cleared his throat "Can't we simply use the new boy to sneak into the vault without the whole lot of us coming?"

"Yes, I like that much better" smiled Nathen.

"Has the hot sun made you two dim-witted? The Triarchs palace is filled with gold and treasures. We cannot pass up this perfect opportunity" hissed the captain, banging his fist on the table.

_There all idiots. Complete and utter buffoons. _Well, what else did he expect from Sellswords?

"I have a better plan" Viserys interrupted.

They all looked at him. When none interrupted him, Viserys continued.

"We could divide into two separate groups. One group will be responsible for looting and the other will be our ears and eyes. If any guard or tiger cloak approaches, we would be immediately alerted and scatter before any catches us"

The captain scratched his scar "A good plan but how would one group alert the others without causing noise or attention?"

"We could wave a cloth seen in the dark" answered Karl.

"And what cloth could be seen during the night?" Nathen inquired.

Karl peered at the blonde "White and yellow I believe"

"This isn't going anywhere!" Kiloe snapped. "I say we loot the palace and if we are caught, with the tiara or not, escape to our ship and sail off before we end up skinned and hung from their walls."

"What is to be our escape route, Captain?"

"Through the plumbs"

The Bravoosi gaped "Walk through shit and piss?"

"At least its nobility shit" Irki muttered.

The Braavosi glared at Irki "Doesn't make any difference. Shit is shit."

Captain Jaquwen grinned "Perhaps you can be the first to lead us back, Kiero"

Kiero, the Braavosi scowled but this time kept silent.

In the end, the crew had decided that three would sneak into the palace and loot much as they could while Viserys entered the separate vault and stole the tiara. When they were all dismissed, Viserys was the first to leave.

As Viserys brooded the plan, he heard voices coming from inside his and Dany's sleeping quarters. Carefully, he leaned on the door and eavesdropped on the conversation.

"And then Aegon and his sisters ruled all of Westeros, well except for Dorne of course." his sister exclaimed.

"Whats Westeros like?" a hushed, little girls voice asked.

"I've never been to Westeros but my brother said its the most beautiful place in the whole world"

That was when Viserys opened the door and stepped inside. Daenerys was sitting on the carpet floor with the tanned slave girl crouching next to her. A large map of Westeros was strewn on the floor and the second the slave girl caught Viserys approaching, she jumped upright and let her head fall down to her chest.

"I-I-I clean-ned..." she stuttered, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Your dismissed" he said with a wave of his hand. Immediately, she turned and stormed off.

"Why did you make her leave?" Daenerys stood up and crossed her arms.

"I have no other use for her" Viserys sighed.

"Thats not nice"

"She's here to clean, not to dwaddle around" He felt sick to his gut saying those words. The slave girl and Dany were of similar age and even thinking of his little sister working herself to the bone like a slave made his stomach twist in knots.

"Why?" Daenerys questioned.

"Because she's a slave" he tiredly responded.

Daenerys scrunched up her little face in confusion "Whats a slave?"

"Its a person who works for you"

"Does she have to work all the time?" her amethyst shone with such childish innocence, Viserys wanted her to be this ignorant from harsh cruelties in the outside world forever.

"In a way yes."

"What do you mean?"

Viserys rubbed his eyes wearily and responded "Slaves are meant to work for the rest of there lives until there master deems so"

When he looked at his sisters expression, he could see that she was still confused.

"They are like property, Dany"

"Property?" she questioned.

"Yes, Dany. Slaves are bought and sold" Viserys

"Like goats?"

Viserys couldn't help but chuckle "Yes, like goats"

Daenerys shook her head and pierced her deep purple eyes straight into him.

"But humans aren't goats"

Viserys took a deep breath and pulled her into a hug.

"Yes, you're right. They are not"

"Then why are there slaves?" she inquired.

"Its just the way it is, sweet sister" he affectionally patted her on the head.

"Do they have to be slaves?"

"They are born slaves" he decided to leave the part out that some would be abducted from their own homes.

"Why?" she muttered, looking down onto the wooden floor.

"That is a question I cannot answer"

Daenerys peered up at him and her purple eyes fired with determination.

"I wish there were no slaves, ever"

"There are many who wish the same, Sweet sister" Viserys gave her a small smile and gently brushed his hand against her cheek.

"Then why don't they change it?"

"Its not so simple, Dany"

Daenerys purple eyes seemed to darken into a dark indigo shade. "Is it still possible?"

"Yes, it's possible" he whispered, giving her a small peck on the cheek.

That night was the beginning of a great change.

.

.

.

.


	6. The Mysterious Customer

**.**

**.**

**I want to thank ****The Wayfaring Strangers and Quindecim for regularly reviewing to my story. You both are the best and are the reason I continue to write this story. I hope you two see this message. Thank you so much for the support!**

.

.

* * *

The ship sailed towards Volantis and the hot, humid weather did not improve as the Black Sails neared the dock. Mold-cakey buildings spread throughout the humongous bay. Volantis is located on the mouth of the River Rhoyne, which spills into the Summer Sea through a large delta. Volantis lies on both sides of the main mouth of the river and is protected from the Dothraki by further mouths of the river to the east.

It was once a splendid city, during the Valyrian stronghold but the great city fell into ruins and bankruptcy after the Century of Blood. It was a pity to see how the once strong Valyrian sister city fell into chaos, slaves and beggars roamed the streets and the rich nobles sat behind there great black wall living a luxurious life while the citizens starved.

"It is said that Volantis sprawls along a bay so vast that it could contain the entirety of Braavos"

Viserys turned towards the voice and sighted the captain approaching him. "Do you know much of Volantis, boy?"

"Volantis...the most populous, oldest and proudest of all the free cities..." Viserys mused. The city reminded him so much of Kings landing.

"Aye, indeed and all the noble Volantenes shit themselves the moment Dothraki come knocking on there doors. They are all simply a pathetic lot who grow rich on slave trade"

Viserys said nothing but he was inclined to agree. With every single free person in Volantis there were an extra ten slaves. He knew how Daenerys felt about slaves and the Volantis slaves were treated harsher and more as animals then any other slave-trading cities.

The slaves were always tattooed on the face, which prevents escaping on the constant flow of ships. Such tattoos are often designed to reveal the slaves role. Tears are tattooed on the cheeks of pleasure slaves; flames on the cheeks of slaves of R'hllor; tiger stripes on the cheeks of the city guard; flies on the slaves who clean up dung; wheels on the drivers of _hathays_, a single tear beneath the right eye on prostitutes.

If a slave even dared to touch a noble, they would face a gruesome death.

"Is your bravery waning, boy?"

Viserys tensed. He had forgotten Captain Jaquwen's company.

"I'm just deep in thought, Captain" he replied.

The scarred captain laughed "Any man who does not fear a chance of death is a fool. Don't try to look strong in front of me, boy"

"I will not die" Viserys responded, determined to keep his words true.

"Let us hope not, or the whole plan will go folly"

_And Daenerys would be alone. No one to protect her, care for her or nurture her._

"We will be anchoring on the dock at noon and our benefactor will arrive in the hour of night."

Viserys nodded. He was expected to be there and this mysterious employer was someone Viserys was very curious about.

"And do us a favour... keep that sister of yours silent"

Viserys felt his cheeks grow warm in shame. "Yes, I promise"

Recently, Daenerys had been waking up screaming and yelling since the day her nightmares came. For hours she would shiver next to Viserys and cry until exhaustion over took her.

Viserys did not know what to do at times. His sister had never had nightmares before but suddenly she has had reoccurring dreams of death and monsters.

When he had asked Dany to describe the monsters to her, she would stutter in fear and her amethyst eyes would appear so haunting that Viserys took note to never ask her again.

As the day progresses, Viserys was kept occupied being taught the skills to maneuver himself through the dark like a cat in night. Kiloe often berated him on being too loud or unfocused.

"You're using the bloody heel! Do you want the whole Volantenes on the black wall to awaken? Toes first boy, toes first"

Viserys bit his tongue from talking back. It wouldn't be wise to present himself as impertinent. He found it difficult to walk on his toes and bend his knees at the same time. Viserys has walked on heels for years and mastering a new art was challenging.

"You better get better soon or this mission is a waste" Kiloe warned and stalked off.

He spent hours perfecting his stance until finally, the Black Sails had docked onto the deep harbour. The Volantis Habour spreads across the mouth of the Rhoyne and across the hills and marshes on both sides of the river. It was so large, the biggest harbour Viserys had ever set eyes upon.

Viserys went below deck to converse with his sister and found her again in the company of the slave girl. Sometimes Viserys wondered if it would effect his sister negatively to have her in the companionship of a low born slave but as he watched the two interact with such positivity, he knew there was no way that he could separate the two.

Not wishing to bother Daenerys few chances in friendship, Viserys sat on the mast till the dark drew near.

.

.

.

* * *

The rest of crew gathered around the long table, silent and waiting. Irki was busily picking away on his dirty nails, Karl was staring at nothing in particular, Kiloe thumped his fingers on the table restlessly, Nathen and another Braavosi silently whispered to one another.

Viserys gingerly sat in a wooden chair, contemplating the coming plan.

After what seemed like ages, Captain Jaquwen entered and a tall, stocky figure followed him. His face could not been seen as it was hidden behind the hood but even so, Viserys knew that this plain-looking man was most certainly not a Triarch.

"Come sit" Jaquwen motioned the mystery man to sit.

As the tall, hooded man sat no one made a noise. After a few awkward glances, the man pulled his hood off and revealed a gaunt, skeleton face. Flames tattooed his cheeks, proving he was a R'hollar priest though it shocked them all that the man was not wearing red robes. Perhaps it was to hide his identity.

Viserys felt Nathen twitch next to him. Not a single man in the room opened there mouth to speak. They merely looked at one another, puzzled.

Finally, the Captain spoke.

"I have lied to you all. The mission was never to steal a tiara"

His words were greeted in a shocked silence.

When none spoke the captain continued "It was prudent for all of you to not know. This mission is a dangerous one"

"Tell us what it is, then." Nathen inquired.

The red priest turned to him and as he did, the whole table went meek, awaiting for the R'hollar priest to speak.

"End the life of Triarch Malaquo" he spoke so silently and silkily in comparison to liquid water.

Expectedly, the table fell into chaos.

"Are you bloody insane, Jaquwen? Asassinate a man who is guarded day and night by the fearsome Tiger Cloaks?" Kiloe snapped.

Once again, the skeleton-like man with fire tattoos responded "You will all be rewarded greatly by my master"

"Oh how generous of him! Your master better be making me a dragon lord" Kiloe hissed back.

"We will all be given 6000 honours each if this task is completed" The captain replied ruefully.

Irki shuffled in his seat. "And what if we fail?"

"No one will fail. I have seen it in the flames" The red priest claimed.

"Damn you and your bloody flames..." a man muttered.

Captain Jaquwen raised his hand to signify it was his turn to speak.

"At the end of this assassination we will all be rich men. No longer do we have to fight for coin or steal."

A few nodded there approval and other continued to eye each other in confusion and weariness.

Viserys crossed his arm over his chest and asked "Who will be the one who does the task, Captain? Certainly, it won't still be me? After all, I am no longer stealing from a vault"

Before the Captain could respond the R'hollar priest stood up.

"Triarch Malaquo keeps rare treasures and artifacts of all kind close to him from jewellery forged in old Ghis, Valyrian swords, tapestries dating back to the beginning of time and dragon eggs that had once belonged to the Targaryen Kings. The one who is willing to take the risk will possess a rare treasure beyond price."

Viserys perked up in his chair. _Dragon Eggs? _

Nathen shook his head "The task is impossible. The tiger cloaks are a mighty strong bunch and any misstep will result in a missing head."

_Dragon eggs that had once belonged to Targaryen Kings..._ The red priests words repeated themselves in his mind.

_Dragon eggs stolen from a Targaryen King..._ Viserys felt bitterness in his mouth and fury twist in his gut.

It had all made sense. Aegon the third had sent nine mages across the narrow sea with a cache of eggs, hoping the mages would have one hatch. Of course, they had failed and the eggs went forever missing.

_How dare they steal Dragon eggs from a Targaryen?_

The usurper had taken his throne and the mages stole dragon eggs rightfully belonging to a Targaryen.

Without a second thought Viserys pushed himself out of the chair.

"I will do it" He declared "I will kill Triarch Malaquo"

.

.

.

* * *

Don't forget to review! I love reading reviews, they are what make me continue writing this story.

Sorry for the short chapter, the next one is going to be really, really LONG! I'm not even kidding. its going to be crazy long.


	7. The Black Wall

**I want to thank my beta reader, ****The Wayfaring Strangers for editing and helping me write this chapter! Thank you so much for the help :)**

.

.

A barren waste land stretched for miles but the desert was different from the ones Dany recalled in her voyages across the free cities. The ground was pure white and appeared softly smooth like a snowy white feather. Thick pines trees covered in white powder were scattered throughout the colourless, plain lands. Daenerys had never seen such trees that stood so high they could almost touch the sky. She gawked in her dream, admiring the strange, unnatural landscape.

Suddenly, she heard gleeful laughter in the distance and Dany followed the merry sounds. Dany found herself across from two boys, both of whom were dressed in similar dark fur coats, but their appearances differed greatly from one another.

One boy had thick red auburn hair and bright blue eyes while the other possessed more somber features of dark black hair and eery grey eyes that spoke volumes.

The two boys played with simple wooden swords, crafted for young children. Dany had a sudden urge to run up and join them. But her legs didn't seem to move.

Instead, she was resigned to watching them smacking their wooden sticks together. Both imagined themselves to be brave, honourable knights fighting on a battle field.

"I'm the King of the Westeros," the auburn-haired boy proclaimed.

"And I'm the Lord of Winterfell!" the dark-haired boy roared, swinging his wooden toy sword towards his play mate.

The boy with dark red auburn hair stopped playing and frowned, appearing unexpectedly serious and firm.

"Mother says you can't be the Lord of Winterfell! You're just a bastard."

The image blurred and the scenes shifted and turned until the dark-haired boy was all by himself and his red-headed friend was nowhere to be seen.

The boy's sword arm slackened and the toy sword hung uselessly in his hand. The fighting spirit from earlier had faded. His dark hair lay flat on his forehead as he stared idly at the white snowy ground.

Dany watched helplessly as those grey eyes, so dark they almost bordered on black, filled with tears. Tear drops streamed down his long, solemn face and twinkled as they fell.

The scenes shifted and Dany found herself clouded in darkness. A dark figure approached from the shadow of the night. Daenerys gasped as she took in the appearance. It had pale grey-white skin which was wrinkled but stretched taut across its frame. The most notable feature was its icy, glowing eyes.

They were all around her, approaching with speared weapons made of ice. The monsters were all walking towards her with sullen, lumbering steps.

The creatures were accompanied by men who appeared more dead than living. Blood dripped from their mouths and their black, lifeless eyes pierced her. Their hands and feet were black and swollen with pooled and congealed blood. One raised its blood-stained hand towards her with a wicked smile etched on its features.

Daenerys screamed and screamed and screamed. She wouldn't stop wailing until her brother shook her awake.

"Dany," he snapped "Calm yourself."

She hiccuped, sweat running down her face. Her white nightgown clung tightly around her body and she shook in fear. Her hands were soon reaching for her older brother, pulling and clawing on his tunic for dear life.

"It was just a dream, Dany. Hush now, they're gone."

_It didn't feel like a dream, _she wanted to cry out, but kept silent, trembling against her brother's strong, muscular form.

She felt long fingers massage her lithe frame in small circles. Wet tears ran down her cheeks and salt flowed into her trembling mouth.

"Don't cry. Everything's okay. You're safe," Viserys soothed, running his hands down her hair. In response she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

They both kept still in that embrace for endless minutes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Viserys asked.

Daenerys did not respond as she recalled those frightful creatures.

"Was it a big monster?"

She shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

Dany heard her brother let out a long yawn. "Tell me, Dany. "

"It had blue eyes and white skin."

Viserys chest rumbled as he let out a small chuckle. "Sounds frightening."

Daenerys knew his tone was sarcastic and that made her sob harder against his chest.

"Dany, stop crying." Viserys voice sounded exhausted "It was just a nightmare. I had them often when I was young too."

"No!" she burst out. "They were real. I know it. I could feel it!"

"Yes, yes I believe you." Viserys wearily responded, in hopes it would comfort her.

"No you don't," she cried.

Her brother gently pushed her down back onto the bed.

"Don't you worry! Big brother will scare away the big scary monsters." Viserys chuckled, stroking her silver locks.

Daenerys felt relief consume her. Viserys would scare them away because her brother was the strongest and bravest of all the other men. She felt very protected that instant and cuddled closer into his broad chest. The two lay in that embrace until Daenerys interrupted the comforting silence.

"Brother?" she murmured.

"Yes?" he yawned.

"What's a Lord of Winterfell?"

Daenerys felt her brother stiffen against her.

"Where did you hear that title, Dany?"

"Two boys dressed in fur were fighting with toy swords and I heard them say something about being the Lord of Winterfell."

Viserys stroked her face. "There's no boys on this ship."

"It was in my dream," she replied meekly.

His hand stilled on her face. Viserys kept quiet until finally he said, "Winterfell is an old noble house in the north. A lord resides there and rules the city as the Lord of Wintefell."

Daenerys furrowed her eyebrows, trying to make sense of her dream.

"Brother... Whats-" She began before he interrupted her.

"Tomorrow's a long day. It's time to get some sleep, sweet sister. We can talk in the morning"

Daenerys had an urge to argue, but figured she would ask her questions on the morrow. Exhaustion soon took over and Dany found herself drowning in sleep.

.

.

.

Pig feet, hog maws, chitterlings, yams, corn bread, and buttered rice was spread out across the dining table fit for two. Daenerys picked lazily at her green, soft peas and hungrily peered at the honeyed locusts on display to her right.

"I don't want to eat peas!" Daenerys pouted, pushing her plate away. "They taste icky."

"Eat your peas or you'll be small for the rest of your life," Viserys responded, reading over a brown parchment paper.

"I don't care. I like being small."

"Dany, don't fight with me and eat your food," he sighed.

Daenerys scowled and gingerly popped a mushy pea into her mouth.

The two ate in silence, the only sounds the calm waves beating on the ship and the cawing of gulls from outside the ship's cabin.

Daenerys enjoyed the sounds of the ocean waves as they soothed her. Whenever Viserys disappeared up deck and she was left alone with her thoughts, Dany often imagined living in a small, comfortable cottage by the sea and standing beside a tall ripened apple tree that arched over her small form. Daenerys could almost smell the fruity apple scent as she was wrapped in her dream.

"How often do you have those dreams, Dany?"

Daenerys met Viserys' eyes, Her face melancholy "A lot. Every night I'm always dreaming about them..."

"The blue-skinned people?"

Daenerys furrowed her eyes in displeasure "No, they have white skin and blue eyes! Like the sky but..."

She struggled to find the right word. The white monsters eyes' glowed blue as the aqua sea but paler and brighter.

"But what?" he questioned.

"Icier." Dany responded.

Viserys rubbed his temple "Essence of Nightshade would help you sleep but the substance is worth a fortune..."

"I don't want any accent of night shade" she muttered.

"Essence." Viserys corrected her. "Do you only dream about those... monsters?"

Daenerys shook her head. "Sometimes scary people are with them."

Viserys crooked cocked an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"And they're always covered in blood."

Her brother appeared distressed as if his mind was fighting for a solution to her problems.

"I've never heard of one ever having a reoccurring dream as often as you do, Dany. Moments like these make me wish we had a Maester in our service."

Daenerys wondered silently to herself what a Maester was but decided not to voice her thoughts.

"Can you explain to me again how you heard of the Lord of Winterfell?" he asked all of a sudden.

"In my dream... well... there were two boys fighting and one of them said something about being Lord of Winterfell but they were playing so I don't think he was truly the Lord of Winterfell and then the other boy said he can't be the Lord of Winterfell because he's a..."

Daenerys struggled to remember the word. "B-b-b-..."

"Bastard?" her brother finished.

"Yes!" she said excitedly. "What's a bastard?"

"A Bastard is a person whose parents, at the time of their birth, were not married to each other."

Daenerys gaped "Are we bastards, brother?"

Viserys burst out laughing, a rare occurrence, in all honestly, that only his sister could bring out of him.

"Our parent were married, Dany. You know that."

"Ohh," she replied. Dany felt a tad bit foolish afterwards.

"Anyways, you say you dreamt of two boys fighting and one of them happened to mention pretending to be the Lord of Winterfell?"

Daenerys nodded.

"And was that truly in your dream?"

She nodded once again. When Dany looked at her brother's face, she found him giving her a queer, curious look with an hint of shock.

"There was also weird white stuff everywhere... like everywhere... it was almost like the desert but all white and fluffy."

"It was probably snow," he murmured, scratching his chin. "It is very strange that you dream of things that you have never seen or heard of before."

For the first time today, her brother was giving her his undivided attention as his mind worked to unpuzzle her abnormal dreams.

"Could it be..." Viserys muttered to himself, his eyes blazing in question.

"Be what?" Dany piped up. Viserys' concentration broke at her interruption, but instead of answering her question, he merely gazed adoringly at his younger sister.

"Nothing, my little dragon," he cooed, caressing her silvery white head.

Suddenly a knock interrupted them, and the dark-skinned slave girl Dany had befriended cautiously walked in.

"Kiki!" Dany cried, waving her arms in excitement.

The slave girl smiled a toothless grin and turned her attention to Viserys.

"It-s-s t-time C-c-aptan J-j..." Kiki stuttered, turning bright red.

Visery didn't let her finish and stood upright. "I will be back in the morning, Dany."

"Promise?" Dany spoke softly.

"I promise," Viserys said as he walked out.

For some unknown reason, Daenerys had a peculiar feeling in her gut, as if something frightful beyond her control would take place that night.

.

.

.

.

The city was falling asleep as the sun went down. Slaves and free folk alike retreated from the dark into their dried mud caked homes. Sparks of light went up in windows but only in the richer mansions where they could afford wax candles. Viserys and the rest of the crew including Kiloe, Nathen, Karl Jenns, Irki, Captain Jaquwen and the other headed to the far side of city, north of the Fishmonger's bustling square that was congested with traffic during the day time.

The dark alleyway was deserted and empty. Not a single light shone through the holes the citizens called windows. They moved in a fast, quiet pace. Exhaustion did not evade Viserys that night. All he could think of were the dragon eggs that had once belonged to his ancestor, Aegon the Third.

If Viserys succeeded, he would acquire the treasured dragon eggs… but if he did not…

_No,_ he thought to himself. _I promised Mother that I would protect Dany. _

Towards the end of ally, Viserys found himself in the heart of Volantis. He gaped at the humongous wall that stood before him. A great oval of fused black stone built two hundred feet high. The Black Wall was so thick that six four-horse chariots could race around its top abreast. The wall was a true beauty to behold. Its fine, black walls shone bright like marble even in the dark night. Purple light flickered from the walls giving a dark and sinister impression. Its appearance overall was stunningly beautiful.

Even so, the famed Tiger Cloaks stood guard. They wore helms fashioned to appear like tiger masks and steel claws jutted from their gauntlets. The slave soldiers had green tiger stripes tattooed across their cheeks. The tattoos added another fearsome aspect in their appearance.

Captain Jaquwen led them towards the corner where a tall, stick-like figure stood. The man was garbed in fine attire, but his tattoos of scrolls on his cheeks signified him as another slave. A high-ranking slave but a slave nether the less.

"We must be quick and steady. Do not show a single hint of fear. No one must suspect you." The man had a dignified voice.

Viserys took in the thick lines on his forehead and ink stained hands from writing.

_He must be a scholar, _Viserys assumed. The tattooed scrolls on his cheeks proved otherwise.

They entered the Black Wall from the back gate, less guarded than the front. The Tiger Cloaks stepped forward to halt them, but the slave whispered a word or two into the soldier slave's ear and he immediately stood back.

_This is too easy,_ Viserys thought. _Much too easy. _

The inside was much more stunning than the outside. The walls and floor were marble white and a hundred hues of red, yellow, gold, and orange met and melded on the walls. Engravings of large, scaly dragons were seen in every corner. Its overall presence screamed Valyrian, exactly like the Targaryen's ancestral seat Dragonstone.

Viserys felt disconcertingly at home in the unfamiliar yet acquainted corridors.

They continued to walk through the beauty and soon the whole crew was in a dark, unaccustomed corridor.

"Who will be doing the task?" the slave asked.

Viserys felt his gut wrench as he took a step forward. The slave did not say another word as he motioned Viserys to follow. He heard a few mutters of good luck from his companions, but he ignored them all. He wasn't planning on returning to them.

As Viserys followed, he looked behind his shoulder and watched as the sell swords spread around, searching for plunder and spoils. Strangely enough, one figure of them all stood still as if it was watching him. Viserys shrugged it off. He had more important matters to think of at the moment.

The tattooed slave pointed towards the left hall.

"You will go alone."

Viserys didn't answer back, merely giving him a serene stare.

Viserys walked briskly, pulling out a couple of daggers sheathed in his black leather boots. It didn't take long to find a large limestone entrance. The guards were markedly different from the Tiger Cloaks. They wore black leather as armour and had dark helmets with thin spikes on top.

He knew by their armour that they were the Unsullied. Four of them stood on guard, still as stone. Sweat began to pour down his face as he watched them from the dark. Viserys recalled the famed stories of the strength of the Unsullied and he began to doubt his fighting skills. His spirit dwindled by ten fold as he surveyed the Unsullied stiff, yet muscular forms.

He began to shift his feet and bite his lip in worry. Hundreds of ways to get past them sprouted in his mind but all would come with dire consequences. Viserys knelt in the same position for a long time, thinking and planning. As Viserys' thoughts consumed him, he had forgotten that a small blade was hidden in his tunic and as he stood, the blade had tumbled onto the ground with a loud clank.

Silently, he cursed himself when the four Unsullied turn towards the noise. They acted fast, unsheathing their long, sharp spears and pulling themselves into a fighting stance.

"Who is there?" one of the eunuchs roared.

When he did not respond, the four lifted their weapons and before Viserys could act, they flung the weapons with their pointed heads flying straight towards him. In reflex, he ducked and rolled to his side to avoid the spears. One had grazed his left foot but the adrenaline in him was too high to care.

In a rapid motion, Viserys pulled out three tiny daggers, aimed one, and flung it at a random opponent. He did not wait to watch and was glad when he heard the yelp of a fallen victim. The Unsullied were soon heading towards the dark corridor, holding crooked sword in there palms.

Viserys did not stop to think and continued hurling dagger after dagger towards the three. One Unsullied had ventured too far into the dark and Viserys sprang into action.

He jumped behind the eunuch and swiftly stabbed the man in the back. Blood poured all over the floor and the two Unsullied stepped forwards, weapons in hand, searching for their opponent.

Pushing himself to the nearest wall, Viserys watched as they maneuvered themselves in the dark. When the two had gone slightly past him, Viserys heaved a couple daggers towards their shins. Metal hit marble, creating a long clang, and at that moment, Viserys knew he had made a dire mistake.

They had both finally realized where he was and raised their weapons for combat. During the first blows, Viserys concentrated on his defense and let his muscles settle into the rhythm of swordplay. The two swords clanged against each other. The Unsullied shouted as he spun around and swung his sword sideways. Viserys deflected the blow with his weapon. The eunuch lost his footing and Viserys immediately saw the opening. He roared and drove the tip of his sword into the side on his flesh.

Ruby red blood flowed from the surface of the body, pooling on the marble floor. It was strange to think of men as merely a sack of bones and blood but every time Viserys killed, the realization grew deeper within him.

The last Unsullied stood there in the dark, lost on what to do. Viserys didn't waste a minute and rapidly raced toward the door and pushed it open. He ran and ran through the corridors, not wasting a single moment in hesitation. Shouts were heard from behind him and yet he did not waver from his task. The longer he spent searching for the Triarch's chamber, he began to realize the sting that sprung from his left foot. The foot throbbed as he put weight on it but his task was not yet done. Viserys knew he mustn't let his injury deter him from the task.

Suddenly, Viserys saw a large group of tall, tanned men wearing tiger skin running towards his direction. Springing into action, he caught sight of a human-sized stone statue on his right. Quickly, Viserys hid behind the sculpture, crouching in distress as the Tiger Cloaks ran past him.

He waited until the Tiger Cloaks were far from sight and the hallways were silent again until he came out. No longer did he give a damn for assassinating the Triarch Malaquo. He needed to find that cache of dragon eggs and get the hell out of here.

As Viserys jogged, he found a cluster of Tiger Cloaks and finely dressed noblemen gathered in a circle. Automatically he hid in the corner, concealed from sight.

"Robbers in my foyer? Impossible!" roared a fat man garbed in golden and velvet robes.

_That must be the Triarch,_ Viserys realized.

"We must go, great Triarch. It is suspected they have sent an assassin your way," said a tall, hideous looking man that Viserys recalled from somewhere he couldn't quite remember.

"Who? Who?" the plump Triarch barked.

"A young sellsword accompanying the Black Sails." The man turned his face closer to the light and Viserys gasped as he recognized those features. Fire tattoos speckled his gaunt cheeks, the very same R'hllor priest from the ship that had asked them to assassinate the man.

"I want them all dead! Every single member of the Black Sails dead and their ship burned!"

Viserys felt fear trickle down his back. Dany was on the ship. He needed to get out of here and save his sister before it was too late. As he turned, a crowd of Unsullied were nearing the corner and before they were able to catch sight of him, Viserys sprang toward the nearest door.

The room he found himself in was furnished in lovely colourful and golden décor. Viserys did not stop to inspect his surroundings and rushed to the window. He peered out and cussed at the height from the ground. The window stood six hundred feet from the ground and the little houses below the wall appeared smaller than toys. Viserys ripped the curtains off the ledges and tied them together to create a rope. As he busied himself, Viserys knocked over a table and watched grimly as the contents spilled on the floor. He knelt on the floor and picked up a stainless steel plate but it was what he saw in the reflection that caught him off guard.

Viserys turned and sighted a large oval-shaped gold and silver egg with veins of fiery colors adoring the walls. Another egg had red, with golden flecks and black whorls. The third was as dark as the midnight sea. He didn't need to be told twice what the beautiful objects were.

"Dragon Eggs," he whispered to himself. Viserys gingerly reached towards them, inspecting the fine detail of the eggs.

When he held the dragon egg, it appeared to be made of some fine porcelain or delicate enamel, or even blown glass, but it was much heavier than that, as if it were all of solid stone. The surface of the shell was covered with tiny scales, and as he turned the egg between his fingers they shimmered like polished metal in the moon light.

Strangely enough, Viserys felt warmth spreading throughout his fingers as he held the dragon egg, as if the dragon within was awaiting his arrival for centuries.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the door knob of the chamber lurch. Quickly, Viserys grabbed the three dragon eggs and placed them in a leather bag. He unsheathed his sword, ready to attack, but was immensely surprised at the man who walked through the door.

Karl Jenns, covered in blood not his own, advanced towards him. His dirty blonde hair wetly clung to his temple.

"You haven't killed the Triarch," he hissed.

Viserys sneered, "There was no time."

Karl Jenns' eyes narrowed as he glared at him. "Someone knew of our entrance. We have been betrayed."

"You can thank that red priest employer for this mess, I saw him with the Triarch moments ago. He never planned for the Triarch to die; he merely used us for his gains to a high status, perhaps he told Triarch Malaquo he had seen his life threatened in the fires. This was all a set-up," Viserys responded.

The sell sword bubbled up in anger "And you did nothing?"

Viserys guffawed. "What did you expect me to do? Attack them? They were surrounded by the fabled Tiger Cloaks. There was nothing I could do."

Karl Jenns spat a mouthful of bloody mucus on the marble floor. "They're all dead… Irki… Captain Jaquwen… Nathen… Kiloe…"

Viserys wondered if he would miss the scarred captain. Not likely, the man was strong, yet he was still a foolish sell sword who fell for the R'hllor Priest's trap. Instead of responding, he inched towards the exiting window.

"Not so fast." Karl snapped all of a sudden.

Viserys scowled "What is it you want now?"

He needed to escape as soon as possible and Karl was wasting his precious time. Viserys wondered if he ought to knock him unconscious and make a quick escape.

"Who are you really?"

Viserys turned his sight in the direction of the opened window and grasped the bag filled with three dragons eggs tightly in his fingers.

"I'm Jon Loop. You know that."

"I am not a fool," he barked, approaching him. "You are no Jon Loop."

Viserys bit his tongue. "Who do you think I am?"

"I had once been a whipping boy for an old Lysene noble family. Every single day I would walk past the portrait of a Valyrian Dragonlord and at times when I look at you, I remember that picture."

Viserys couldn't help but grin. What a strange turn of events.

"You won't be able to handle the truth, Karl. Sometimes it's better to be clueless." Viserys grabbed the makeshift curtain rope and tied it on the window's mantelpiece.

"Tell me," he snarled. "I must know, or I will spend all my days wondering."

Viserys tied a second loop on the ledge for a more secure knot and when he was finished, Viserys whirled around and curled his lips.

"And if I told you my father was Aerys, Second of his Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, and Lord of the Seven Kingdom, would you believe me?"

Viserys observed Karl's astonished expression. Those brown eyes widened in disbelief and his mouth opened and closed multiple times until finally he let a out a loud snort.

"Of course I won't."

"I knew you wouldn't be able to handle the truth," Viserys spoke silently, more to himself then the man. Suddenly, Viserys pulled himself onto the window's ledge and turned to look one final time at Karl before he was gone.

"Farewell, Karl." And with that single word, Viserys jumped out the window.

.

.

.


	8. Dragon Eggs

**Thank you so much to ****The Wayfaring Strangers**** for being the best Betareader! Honestly, without her this chapter would be so horrible and filled with spelling errors. So, private message her Thank You for all the hard work she's done. **

**THANK YOU!**

.

.

.

The soles of his feet burned as he skidded down the stone walls, clinging to the makeshift rope for dear life. Viserys did not dare look up and meet eyes with Karl. Unfortunately, the curtain rope was too small and left him listlessly hanging down the Black Wall.

At least, it was too dark for others to see him, but nether the less, he still had a long way to go until he reached the ground.

But even if he had managed to reach the bottom, dozens of slave soldiers would pounce on him like the tigers they were often compared to.

From a distance, Viserys could see the harbour with all its ships, and fear coiled in him as he wondered if the Tiger Cloaks had yet managed to reach the ship. Dany was still there, most likely playing with that slave girl called Kiki.

He could imagine the slave soldiers bursting into the cabin, his sister's fear-gripped face, and then her struggle to escape their clutches. Viserys felt sick at the image of his sister in danger. He needed to reach her fast.

Viserys once again looked out over the city square and for some unbeknown reason, felt eerily unruffled at the height that would cause many to shake in panic and distress. As he observed the city from above, there were shouts overhead and panic gripped his heart when he realized that he was finally caught.

"Take him alive!" One shouted. Suddenly, he was being pulled up, inch by inch.

Viserys acted fast and without a single thought, began swinging in the direction of the water creek that ran down the middle of city, leading to the outer harbour.

He took one final breath before letting go.

Falling, tumbling in the air, was beyond frightening and his heart stilled for a few seconds as he fell. The air pulled on his diving figure and it only felt like a fleeting second until he reached the canal.

Water came crushing around him as he reached the bottom of the canal. A loud crack resided from his lower ankle and he howled at the stifling pain.

_Seven hells!_ he cursed to himself, in agony.

His pain was soon forgotten as he was pushed against the current towards the harbour. The heavy weight of the dragon eggs pulled him down but he managed to cling with all his might to his treasures.

Water filled his mouth as he was thrashed left and right by the tide. It was only when he reached the harbour that he could finally manage to breathe a whole, hearty breath.

Viserys swam to the nearest dock yard and swung his body over the ledge.

After coughing multiple times, Viserys shakily stood, ignoring the searing pain in his lungs and ankle.

He half ran and half walked towards the Black Sails. The second he reached the mast, Viserys ignored the massive pain that began to sear up his leg and ran towards their cabin. When he entered, he found his sister asleep.

"Get up, Dany. We must go," he whispered in a panicked .

His sister opened her eyes, blinking from sleepiness and exhaustion.

"Brother?" she murmured, rubbing her eyes, "What's wrong?"

"There's not enough time to explain." Viserys grabbed a leather bag and began stuffing as many of their possessions he could.

"Pack your belongings, Dany. "

His sister Daenerys swung off the bed.

"Your foot is bleeding," she gasped, pointing towards his lower leg.

Before Viserys could respond, shouts and screams echoed from the above their cabin. Little Daenerys stood still in her tracks, fear spreading across her face.

"Brother?" she said meekly, her amethyst eyes widening in fear.

"It's time to go," Viserys whispered, pulling her close.

Loud clangs of falling objects were heard and Viserys realized that the ship was being stormed. Running footsteps were heard outside their cabin. Then there were piercing screams and howls of innocent victims as they were slaughtered.

"Go through the window, Dany." He easily lifted his sister and gently pushed her though the window.

Dany grabbed onto the wooden planks and pulled herself forward. When

Daenerys was safely on the dock, Viserys threw their belongings towards his sister. Finally, when that was done, Viserys forced himself through the small window, squirming to get his large form through.

When he had reached the dock, Viserys grabbed their belongings and heaved Daenerys over his shoulder.

Chaos was heard from the ship, screams and yells echoed through the night, following them as they ran. Viserys did not look behind over his shoulder as he staggered with all his might away from the ship.

As he ran, Viserys noticed a small, dingy pole boat getting ready to sail away. The boat had a broad beam and a draft so shallow it could work its way up even the smallest of the river's vassal streams, negotiating sandbars that would strand larger vessels.

He immediately knew this ship would be the quickest getaway from the Tiger Cloaks.

Viserys jumped onto the boat's deck and as expected he was greeted with an angry host.

"Aye! Off boy!" The man was thin and tall. In his left hand, he held a long spear and swung it towards Viserys to ward him off.

"I have coins." Viserys reached for his Tyroshi coins that he had won in the Tyrosh tournament.

The thin man counted the coins and gave him a grim look.

"There's no room in the hold," the man replied.

Viserys shrugged, too tired to complain. Instead he decided that they would sleep above one of the cabin's roofs and use a few bundles of old bags as pillows.

The small pole boat sailed from the Volantis harbour, up the Rhoyne River and Viserys caught sight of a small fire being started on one of the ships that he suspected was the Black Sails.

"Where are we going brother?"

Viserys closed his eyes wearily, silently suffering through the torment in his broken ankle.

"I don't know, Dany."

"Why did we leave the Black Sails, brother? Why were people screaming?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that we're safe," Viserys replied.

"Is Kiki okay?" she asked.

It took Viserys a while to realize who Kiki was.

"I'm sure the slave girl is safe, Dany."

Daenerys eyes welled up in wet tears. "How do you know, brother? How do you know she is safe?"

Viserys kept silent for some time and listened to his sisters sobs.

"Kiki was not on the ship. She was transferred to the Blue Whale ship that evening." The lie came easier than Viserys thought it would.

His sister hugged her knees. "She never told me!"

"Kiki didn't have time. I'm sure she wanted to." Viserys soothed, pulling her into a hug, but Daenerys pushed him back and wrinkled her nose.

"You're wet, brother."

Viserys sighed and pulled at his wet, clammy clothes. "I should probably change"

After he changed into clean, dry clothes, his sister curled herself around his shoulder and Viserys gladly welcomed the warm embrace.

.

.

.

.

For a long while he did not stir, but lay unmoving upon the heap of old sacks that served him for a bed, listening to the wind in the lines, and to the lapping of the river at the hull. His left ankle continued to torment him beyond comprehension but Viserys went through the torture without a single complaint.

Dany curled safely around his arm, her soft snores serving as lullabies to his ears. The sun rose from the horizon, emitting a beautiful orange colour through the Rhoyne River. The night was not cold and was fairly pleasant compared to the soaring heat of the day. Viserys felt a sudden happiness in his heart as he gripped a dragon egg in his palm and for a moment all his pain and suffering was forgotten. The dragon eggs were patterned in such rich colours that at first he thought they were crusted in jewels, and as he turned to egg in his hand, the scales shimmered a golden colour in the light.

"What is that?" Viserys was surprised to find his sister wide awake and gazing at the egg in his palm.

He smiled and gently handed the other two eggs to her.

"Dragon eggs, sweet sister."

His sister gaped and gave the eggs a curious look. "Dragon eggs?" she whispered.

Viserys grabbed her hand and gently placed her fingers on the the scales "Can you feel it? The heat coming from the egg?"

Daenerys nodded, awestruck. "I can feel it."

"Others would only feel cold... why do you think that is so?"

His sister looked at him with a confused expression. "I don't know."

"Because we're Targaryens," he said in a proud voice. "We are the blood of the dragon, sister. Never forget that."

Daenerys nodded and lifted the eggs in awe. "Are they going to hatch?"

Viserys shrugged "In the past, our ancestors have tried, but they have all been unsuccessful."

His sister smiled and gently touched his arm. "We will, brother."

He peered at his sister, touched by her enthusiasm. "Oh?"

Daenerys nodded, grinning from ear to ear. "In my dreams we were flying, brother, me and you."

Viserys smiled, happiness blooming in his chest. He wondered if his sister's dreams were prophetical, honestly he really did wish they were.

"Have I ever told you of Daenys the Dreamer?" he asked her.

Daenerys shook her head and shuffled closer to him. His sister loved it when her brother told her stories of her Targaryen ancestors.

"Before the doom of Valyria, Targaryens were dragon lords of Old Valyria. When Daenys was still a maiden, she had a strong prophetic dream that Valyria would be destroyed, so her father relocated their family to Dragonstone. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't exist."

Daenerys stared up at him, wide eyed. "That must've been scary to dream of."

Viserys kissed her gently on the cheek and the two snuggled close together until the sun in the horizon rose into the sky and those below their roof awoken from slumber. As the day grew bright, he and his sister descended down a wooden ladder that led down from the cabin roof. The two of them approached the afterdeck, where the owner of the small pole boat sat wrapped in a wolf-skin cloak beside an iron brazier.

Viserys foot swelled over night and the pain continued to increase as he gradually put weight on it. The torment stifled him and clouded his mind.

"Viserys... you're pale," Daenerys stated, giving him a concerned expression.

"I'm simply tired," he lied.

Daenerys gave him a reproachful look, but before her suspicion could intensify, Viserys reeled her to the rails and pointed towards open aqua water.

"Look, Dany, Turtles!"

Daenerys gasped and leaned on the old ramshackle railing, awed at the dozen of beautifully patterned turtles that liked to swim close to the boat.

"The early morning is the best time for seeing turtles. During the day they would swim deep down into the water but in the morning, the turtles would rise to the surface." he told her.

The both of them had had glimpsed a dozen different sorts: large turtles and small ones, flatbacks and red-ears, softshells and bonesnappers, brown turtles, green turtles, black turtles, clawed turtles and horned turtles, turtles whose ridged and patterned shells were covered with whorls of gold and jade and cream. Some were so large they could have borne a man upon their backs.

Viserys sat on the ship's mast and observed his sister's excitement. There were times Dany would lean too far forward and Viserys would jump forward, worried she would fall in the river, but every time, Dany would swing back as if it was a game.

He sat on the deck and carefully unlaced his leather boots, grimacing in pain as he pulled his boot off the swollen foot. His foot had swollen the size of a melon and a dark purple hue formed on the lower ankle.

Dry blood was caked around the broken skin from his fall, and Viserys carefully dipped his injured foot into the fresh water, hissing at the feeling of cold on his wound. He grabbed a white, linen garb and ripped the cloth for a shorter strand, wrapping the cloth tightly around his broken ankle.

It took Viserys a couple minutes before gathering the courage to snap the bone back into place. He hissed as his ankle drew back into place and leaned back, silently cursing the suffering of his swollen foot. To stifle the pain, he took a swig of wine and welcomed the burning sensation that ran down his throat and into his core.

Viserys lay in the sun and watched as his sister reached forward to stroke the turtles' patterned shells and pull back her hand, giggling.

"They're slimy," she told him.

.

.

.

PLEASE REVIEW


	9. Oberyn Martell

.

.

.

**Westeros: Dorne, Water Gardens.**

In all honesty, Oberyn wasn't surprised his elder brother wasn't in Sunspear. Doran was always the desolate brother between the two. Unlike Oberyn, Doran was gentle as the calm, swaying grass but Oberyn was as swift as the viper who hid unobserved in the luscious grass, ready to bite the heels of foes.

The Viper rode to the Water Gardens, the palace where his now feeble brother resided to avoid the curious eyes of enemies and to hide his growing gout from prying eyes. The journey to the famed Water Gardens was three leagues away from Sunspear on the coastal road.

The Viper arrived at the palace on the morrow, and as he stood outside the marbled golden gate, he felt a mixture of both joy and sadness.

Pleasant memories of his childhood flooded him as he recalled the times he and his sister would sneak from their beds during the night and wade in the cool, blue water while all the other children slumbered in their beds. Both he and Elia would go alone and tell not a single soul of their nightly routine. The two would often enjoy the blissful water pools all to themselves and only the white silver moon knew of their little secret.

But even remembering those times left a bitter taste in his mouth. Elia was no more. Elia was dead. And it was her manner of death that caused him to grow bitter over the years, yearning for revenge against those who dared take his sister away.

Children's laughter was heard from outside the stone walls, and Oberyn couldn't help but smile. Even of after all the horror that took place, there was still joy in the world.

Oberyn stepped inside the palace and was immediately greeted by his brother's most loyal guard and captain.

"You haven't change at all, Areo," Oberyn exclaimed, taking in his white short hair and broad shoulders.

Areo Hotah bowed his head in respect. "Prince Oberyn, it is a pleasure to have you back in Dorne."

"I see you still carry the brutal long axe around. Don't your shoulders ever hurt carrying that six foot long shaft all day?"

Areo stiffened and Oberyn slyly grinned at the guard. He knew that Hotah had found him lewd and atrocious, so teasing him was enjoyable.

"I was wedded to my axe and therefore we are one," he replied.

Oberyn smirked "Wedded and bedded I presume?"

Hotah grew uneasy and Oberyn merely laughed and clapped the rigid man on the back.

"Where is my dear elder brother?"

Before Areo could reply, Oberyn said, "Oh, let me guess - is he watching children in the fountains again?"

The captain inclined his head in courtesy. "Prince Doran is busy - he does not wish to be disturbed."

Oberyn merely laughed and ignored Areo Hotah's protests, heading straight to the palace's main terrain terrace. The palace looked and felt the same as it had twenty years ago. Terraces overlooked the numerous pools and fountains of the Water Gardens, shaded by blood orange trees crowded throughout the waterworks.

Suddenly, Areo Hotah blocked his path to enter the main pool of the Water Gardens.

"The Prince is watching the children at their play. He is never to be disturbed when he is watching the children at their play."

Prince Oberyn sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's urgent, move aside."

"He does not wish to be disturbed." The captain repeated once again.

"Well, that's unfortunate." Oberyn took another step and Areo once again barricaded his path with his large form.

"My prince, no further." The guard stated.

Oberyn sneakily unsheathed his dagger from his belt and raised it to the sun, toying with the blade.

"What are you going to do, Hotah? Kill me?" Oberyn asked lazily, and teasingly played with his weapon.

Before the Captain could respond, a commanding voice came from behind him.

"Captain Hotah, let my brother pass. I will speak to him."

Oberyn watched in amusement as Hotah jerked to one side, his face an emotionless mask.

The Viper gave the guard one final lingering look and strode to his brother.

"Ah, dear brother," Oberyn greeted, but his eyes were directed at the young boy with chestnut, tousled haired who pushed Doran's wheelchair. At the sight of him, Oberyn felt a tinge of desire stir in him.

"Oberyn, we were not expecting your presence." Doran said dryly.

The Viper pretended to appear shocked. "Brother, you offend me! I have been away for five years and this is your greeting?"

Prince Doran narrowed his eyes. "I had hoped exile would change you, Oberyn. But here you are, vain and impulsive. The very same man who left five years ago."

Oberyn snorted. "My deepest apologies that I have not returned a septa, brother. Perhaps I need another five years."

"The same man, even in your propensity for japes." Doran gave him a serene, yet warm smile.

The brown haired, handsome young servant pushed Prince Doran until they reached the water gardens where all the children played.

"Leave us." Doran commanded. The boy bowed and left rather discreetly. Oberyn frowned, he had hoped the handsome lad could have stayed a little while longer.

The ruling prince of Dorne cleared his throat. "We've had ten years between us, so I had left the pools by the time you were old enough to play, but I would watch you when I came to visit Mother. I remember you so fierce, even as a boy. Quick as a water snake."

Oberyn chuckled and said without thinking, "Those were better days, when Elia was still living."

A sudden, hallow silence followed his statement. They were both aware of the sorrow hanging in the atmosphere as the two recalled the past.

"How was your stay in the Free Cities?" His elder brother quickly changed the subject.

"You ought to visit the brothels in Lys, Brother. Lysene women have a great art of seduction and the women are a great beauty to behold. The title Lys the Lovely is not simply some fabled lie," The Viper replied, pouring himself a glass of sweet Dornish wine.

"How many bastards do you have now?"

"Only bastard daughters, I can tell you that."

Doran Martell nodded, looking back to the aqua blue pools, his dark eyes twinkling as he watched the children swimming and tumbling through the refreshing water.

"Bring your daughters to the Water Gardens. My Arianne will need companions close to her age."

"I was planning on doing so." He took a sip of the cool wine and basked in its sweet flavour.

"Arianne needs to be prepared, for her future is filled with many obstacles. One day she will be Queen of all the Seven Kingdoms." Doran looked lost, almost frightened as he spoke.

"If the marriage proposal is brokered," Oberyn stated. "By gods, I haven't even set eyes upon the Targaryen boy since Robert's rebellion."

Doran faced him, surprised at his words "I had thought you met him... when you signed the pact with Ser Willem Darry..."

The Viper snorted into his drinking goblet. "That old knight would not let me. Willem kept him out of sight and any suggestion of seeing the lad was rejected. The Sea Lord of Braavos wasn't much pleased - he's never seen a Targaryen and had hopes of glancing on the last blood of the dragon."

His older brother did not respond and the two sat in silence until the Lord of Sunspear cleared his throat.

"What is it you remember of the Targaryen boy?"

Oberyn took a deep breath. "Hardly anything at all. The little dragon prince kept behind his mother's skirts and the Mad King did well to hide his precious son from prying eyes."

"You've met the boy before, when our sister wed Rhaegar. Is there anything at all you recollect?"

"Long silver-gold locks and dark indigo eyes. He looked like every Targaryen before him. A miniature version of Rhaegar."

The Viper spat out the name 'Rhaegar' with such venom and hate, Doran thought he appeared more a viper than ever

"Let us hope he is nothing like his damned brother," he hissed, dark black eyes blazing with hate. Rhaegar was the reason for his precious sister's demise; he was the cause of everything that went wrong and Oberyn despised him with all his soul.

"Or his father," Doran tiredly responded. "We are gambling our lives on the tip of a needle. We must pray that Ser Willem Darry's plans come into fruit in finding an army for Viserys."

"Ser Willem Darry is dead."

Doran raised his head towards his brother, shocked at the bluntness.

"Dead? What do you mean?"

"Dead as in no longer living, brother. The grey old knight is rotting in the soil as we speak."

"I can't believe it," Doran whispered. "And what of the Targaryen children?"

Oberyn shrugged, setting his goblet of red wine down. "Gone. Missing. No one knows where they have gone and it is most certain the two are not in Braavos."

"But where would they go? They have no one."

"I suspect they are residing with some rich benefactor."

Doran shook his head "If they were then we would know, Oberyn."

"I doubt Viserys would go far. He is just a boy. A boy with a little girl on his back, it won't be hard finding them."

"Oberyn, I don't want you to search for the Targaryen boy."

"Why not?" he scowled.

"You aren't very cautious in matters like these. If the Usurper should discover our plans, he will crush Sunspear like he did Pyke."

Fury burned in Oberyn's chest. "Let him come then! We will show him the might of Dorne."

Doran sighed and shook his head. "And have the might of Starks, Lannisters, Arryns and Baratheons rain down upon us? Please, have some care with your words before you speak."

Gritting his teeth, Oberyn stood sharply and glowered down at his brother. Never had his brother looked so pathetic. Though he was but two-and-fifty, Doran Martell seemed much older. His body was soft and shapeless beneath his linen robes, and his legs were hard to look upon. The gout had swollen and reddened his joints grotesquely; his left knee was an apple, his right a melon, and his toes had turned to dark red grapes, so ripe it seemed as though a touch would burst them.

"Will you have me sit and ponder then, dear brother? Must I do nothing?" he snapped.

"Oberyn..." Doran's face sank. "We must wait till the time is ripe for vengeance against the Lannisters."

Anger was all Oberyn felt as he raised his fist and slammed down hard on the eating table, causing the food to tumble from its golden plates.

"I have waited for six years, brother," he hissed.

"Please sit down before you start a commotion," Doran sighed, pointing towards the nearest chair.

The Viper gritted his teeth. "You are a coward."

The Prince of Dorne did not respond, but held his brother's gaze as he continued to insult him.

"When Jon Arryn came riding down to Dorne, you were weak and settled a truce. How could you make peace with the people who murdered our sister? You bowed to the Usurper! Have you forgotten our words, brother?"

Doran opened his mouth to speak but Oberyn didn't give him a chance.

"Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken." The family words echoed through the air.

"Bowed, Bent and Broken is what we are now, brother. Our sister lies rotting in the ground while the mountain lives and thrives. Tell me, how could we let such an atrocity happen?"

Doran shook his sorrowfullly shook his head "In time, brother, in time. You must understand we will have our revenge, but not now. We must keep our heads above the water."

Prince Oberyn trembled, his fingers tightening around the wine glass.

"You are a craven, spineless, fool."

His elder brother slapped his frail hand on the arm of his wheel chair.

"Careful, Oberyn. I may be your brother, but I am also your Sovereign!"

The Viper took one final, hasty gulp of sweet Dornish wine and angrily set the glass down.

"A thousand apologies, your highness," Oberyn mocked.

"Oberyn... please leave me. I am much too old and weary for this squabble to continue." He sighed, fatigue spreading through his frail body as he leaned back in the red velvet cushions.

The Viper bit his tongue to keep from retorting back. His elder brother was a sad sight to look at and without saying another word, Oberyn turned on his heel and left his brother to his musings.

All Doran could feel was the overwhelming bitterness flooding his body towards his brother's little attempts at avenging Elia and her children.

As he walked, Oberyn caught sight of his brother's attendant, the same lad who had pushed his wheelchair around the foyer. He closed his eyes and imagined the boy's lithe frame writhing underneath him, his brown, tussled hair spread across the pillows and his cheeks flushed in pleasure.

The very thought made him hard. Oberyn stalked towards him, a smirk playing on his features.

Sex had always made him forget.

.

.

**Now I know some of you are probably like, Where's Dany and Viserys? Don't worry you will see them in the next chapter.**

**Please review and tell me what your thoughts are about this chapter. Would you like to see more of Westeros in my later chapters? What do you think is Oberyn's next plans? **

**If you hadn't noticed, in the original series, Viserys and Daenerys stay with rich benefactors (Illyrio) but in this story they are on their own surviving on meagre belongings. This is why this chapter plays an imprant role because we see that no one knows where Viserys is.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thank you to by Betareader, The Wayfaring Strangers for helping me write this. Please message her thank you for the help!**


	10. Norvos

.

.

I'm so sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with school and work. I finished the chapter a while ago but I didn't like how I wrote it so I kept on changing and editing every sentence but a month has passed and it's not fair to keep everyone waiting, so here you go!

Thank you so much for supporting this story! I love you all!

.

.

.

The pole boat with the single large lateen sail docked on the shores of Noyne. The Rhoynar considered the Noyne river as the daughter of Rhoyne and nicknamed it the Wild Daughter after its unruly currents that connected to the Rhoyne river. The Free city of Norvos sat along the Noyne banks, above a tall, link of hills. Viserys donned his dark black cloak over his head and hoisted their meagre belongings over his shoulder.

"Come, Dany" She grabbed his hand and together, the two walked onto the shores and Viserys limped as he walked. His right ankle hadn't healed quite yet and the pain hadn't diminished overtime.

"Are you alright?" Dany's eyes filled with pity and Viserys gut twisted. He did not want his sister to see him as weak. He was her protector and appearing frail would change her opinion of him as the strong brother.

"I am in good health" he responded. He was glad when Dany had not asked again.

It was a land of rolling hills and terraced farms, surrounded by small walled villages that support the larger city, Norvos. They crossed the plain lands by foot, collecting dust on there clothing. The walk from the the Wild Daughter of Rhoyne river wasn't far but Viserys defect caused there journey to take longer then expected.

After the short journey, Viserys entered the large, bustling city. Every building was a colourful orange, reddish colour and the pale sun brightened the cities buildings. Norvos was divided into two sections, with the High City on the tallest hill in the region, and the Low City located at the base of the hill by the river.

The lower city if full with riverman's haunts, brothels, and taverns. It is where the lowborn Norvoshi, out of sight of priests, nobles, or soldiers, find entertainment, away from the wind and prayer of the higher city.

Viserys despised entering the lower part of the city, deeming it too dirty and peasant-like for his tastes but he did not have enough coin to afford living in the high factions of the city with the nobles and so, once again, he was forced to trudge through the filthy streets.

While Viserys brooded, Daenerys found Norvos splendid and inviting. He took great comfort in his sisters delight.

"Look at there long beards." she giggled. The freeborn of the city, both noble or lowborn favoured long, unswept mustachios. Dany pointed at one man whose beard grew so long, he had to wrap it around his neck like a scarf.

"They look so funny, don't they? don't they?" Dany squealed fairly loudly, pointing towards a group of Norvosi men.

"Don't point, its rude"

His sister pouted and stuck her tongue out.

"Thats rude too"

Dany giggled and continued to pester him by making ugly faces that didn't suit her beautiful, angelic features. Her indigo eyes sparkled in the damp light and her silver gold tresses glittered in the light as if she had woven crystals in her hair. Viserys hated hiding Dany's hair behind a veil but it was the only way he could protect her from curious glances. Her exquisite Valyrian features would only attract attention.

The two continued to walk through the city, searching far an inn to rest in. One moment they were walking across a Norvosi street and the next, they were passing a Jiunea pleasure house. A few simpletons stood outside the sketchy brothel and one had decided to turn her attention towards his sister.

"My, my what a pretty lil' thing"

Viserys stiffened, pulling his sister behind him as a large, pock-faced woman with tits the size of cow udders approached, a wolfish grin etched on her face.

"She for sale?" the fat woman continued, in a twisted dialect of Valyrian and Ghriscari.

"Watch yourself, woman" he spat, his hand slowly coming to rest upon the hilt of his blade.

"Ooo, feisty lad, you are" she laughed, her large chest bouncing.

"I could pay ye, laddie. Ten gold pieces are enough, aye? My best whores could please ye, free of charge. That gal will make good coin in the cusp of maiden hood."

Her swollen lips widened, revealing rotten yellow, crooked teeth.

"So how about it, aye?"

He was a little more then insulted; he was enraged by the nerve of it all. His sister, the last Targaryen was being downgraded to a filthy whore!

"How dare you" Viserys hissed, tightly gripping the handle of his weapon.

Anger bubbled deep in his chest, for the first time in his life, he wanted to see someone scream under fire and burned till there were only charred bones. Daenerys knocked those thoughts from his mind when he felt her hand creeping up to his own.

"I'm scared, brother." she whimpered, gripping his hand tighter "Can we go?"

For a moment he wanted to unsheathe his sword and gut the damned bed slaver but he was frightened of what Dany would think of him by killing another. His sister was so innocent that even the thought of him taking someones life would be too foreign and difficult for Dany to comprehend.

Viserys quickly steered her away, glaring at the oaf of a woman as he left.

"We must find a place to stay for the night" he told her.

_And a healer to treat my wounds. _He thought to himself. Searing pain flooded his leg and Viserys had to stop for a few seconds to breathe.

Dany stared at him curiously but this time, didn't question him.

After countless searches, Viserys came across an Inn that wasn't crowded with dirty peasants, begging for dime. The inn was large, rising three stories above the dirt-caked roads, its walls and turrets and chimneys made of fine brown clay stone that glimmered against the hot sun rays.

There was life at the crossroads inn. Even before they reached the gate, Viserys heard the sound: a hammering, faint but steady sound of vibrating tunes coming from the entrance.

As he entered, merry sounds greeted him and the smell of freshly baked bread out of the oven. An simple-minded oaf with hairy legs burst into laughter at his companion jest. The group of man, all dressed in leather and armour who took up half the space were clearly drunk and Viserys noted to himself to keep away from those simpletons.

A dark-skinned, grey bear of a men approached them, his face all smiles.

"I'm Quon, the Keeper of Grey Inn. Will you be needing any beds?"

Viserys nodded "A single room would do well and while we're here, hot food to fill our bellies"

Quon inclined his bald head in understanding and set off to do the task. They found an empty table in the middle of the common room as all the other tables were filled. Loud, boisterous shouts and laughter surrounded them and Viserys ignored the noise as he was too busy counting the remaining coins in his hand and calculating the days he could spend in the Grey Inn.

"Brother" Dany pulled on his sleeve.

"Yes?" He said, not bothering to look at her.

"Who are they?" she pointed towards a couple dozen of hairless slaves shackled to the walls. They all huddled near each other and Viserys couldn't tell which was female or male. All were bald, scrawny and wore thin, cotton garb to hide their private body parts but some were chained naked.

"Don't look over there" Viserys gently pulled her chin till he was facing her.

"They're slaves, are they?" When Dany saw her brother nod, her face sunk.

"Why are they over there and not over here? Aren't they hungry? Do they always sit there? Why can't they sit here?"

Viserys shrugged his shoulders. "They are chained to the wall so they won't escape"

"Are they always chained?"

He gave her a sweet smile and stroked her pale cheek with his thumb.

"If it bothers you so much then don't look over there, my little dragon"

Dany nodded in agreement but he would catch her edging her head back towards the restrained slaves.

Right on Que, a bald-headed young girl carrying two large bowls of chilli, hot cross buns and ale headed to there table.

His stomach rumbled at the smell and after he paid the slave girl, Viserys dug into the meal. The warm, rich flavour was a welcoming taste to his tongue and he silently rejoiced.

"Why are slaves bald?"

He looked up from his meal and wiped the trickle of Chilli that trailed down her chin.

"The Slave in Norvos are shaved bare to symbolize the status of slaves" Viserys really didn't want to tell her but figured if she kept on wondering then perhaps she ought to be answered.

"Why can't they just have hair?"

He sighed and shook his head "Dany, some things in life just aren't fair"

She pursed her lips together and nibbled on her cross bun.

After they had finished eating, they were led to the upper floor. Their room was edged into a corner of the building beneath a sloping roof. The bedchamber features a low-ceiling, a sagging feather bed and a slanting wood-plank floor. One window overlooked the alleys and the rest of the lower city of Norvos.

Before Viserys could settle down, Dany grabbed the sack that served as their luggage from his hands.

"I'm going to do it!" Immediately, she began folding clothing and carefully organizing them on shelf racks.

_She likes to take charge. _He noticed.

He observed her for a little whole longer then he turned to the exit-way.

"Stay here, Dany. I will be back soon." He said, grabbing the door knob.

"Where are you going?" Dany quickly abandoned her work and rushed to his side.

"I need to do some business, that is all"

"I want to go to" she whined, stomping her feet.

"Its too late in the day, Dany. A little girl mustn't walk around in the night and there are many scary men who like to prowl on little girls"

Daenerys puffed her cheeks "But you'll protect me!"

Viserys shook his head "Its much too dangerous"

"Its not even dark outside" she complained.

Viserys peered at the horizon through the window. It would be dark in a few hours and he would rather have his sister inside and safe then wandering with him in the pitch-black night.

"No is no, Dany. You're staying inside" he said in his best authoritative voice that came naturally.

Unexpectedly, her purple eyes welled up with tears and her red lip began to quiver.

"You're always leaving... I don't want to be alone..."

"Okay, okay" Viserys sighed, pulling her into a quick embrace before breaking away. His sisters tears were his sentimental weakness."You can come"

Just as quick as her tears came, a beaming smile replaced her sorrowful expression. She speedily donned on her navy blue cloak and grasped his arm tightly around hers.

"But you must promise to stay by my side at all time" he said.

"I promise" she agreed, pulling him towards the door way. "Where are we going?"

"I need to find a healer and treat my injured foot"

Daenerys scrunched her eyebrows together "Is that why you've been walking funny?"

"How very observant of you, sweet sister." he said dryly, ruffling her silver locks.

Dany grinned and pushed the wooden door wide open.

"Lets go!" she cried, stepping forward.

"Ah, ah. No, come back" he called, pulling her back inside.

His sister frowned and scrunched up her little face. "What?"

"I need to cover your hair"

"I hate covering it" she grumbled, as he bound her thick white-gold hair in a black head dress.

"It is necessary that you do"

"Can't I just dye it brown like yours?" she asked, as they left their cabin.

"Most definitely not. Only the ones with the Blood of Old Valyria are able to possess such magnificent hair as yours"

"Then why did you dye your hair brown?"

Viserys shrugged "I needed a way to disguise myself from those who want us dead"

"Like the Usurper?"

Viserys did not reply and instead nodded. He was mainly focused on the crowded street and for his dire need of healer. Besides, he'd rather not spend his time speaking of the very man who was the sole reason of his poverty.

Thankfully, Daenerys did not bother to continue to speak of the Usurper and the two walked in silence through the packed, dusty roads.

Searching through the market for a healer was a tardy task and Viserys had spent countless hours asking others for directions which in the end proved worthless as none knew of any local healer.

"Maybe he'd gone out for dinner? I'm getting pretty hungry myself too!" Dany wondered aloud.

"Perhaps we ought to search over there"

She pointed to the open stand that sold sweet honey combs.

Viserys bit his lip from laughing "I do not think so, Dany"

Beneath the arches of the peddler's colonnade, he came across an wide stall that carried all sorts of dried herbs, the majority of them were foreign, odd-looking plants he had never seen before.

Desperate for any kind of help, Viserys blurted out "Are you a healer by any chance?"

The old, wizened mens blood-flecked eyes flickered towards him. He did not say anything for a long time and Viserys began to think he was mocking him until a tall, dark-haired woman approached from behind the man.

"My Grandfather has lost his wits ages ago but all the knowledge he knew of healing was left with me"

"Can I safely assume you could be of help?" he asked.

When the young lady looked at his face, he noticed a faint blush spreading through her cheeks.

"What is it you need of help?" she murmured, her eyes downcast.

To a certain extent, he was quite confused by her bashful reaction but at the moment, none of it mattered.

Viserys showed her his swollen ankle and she grimaced at the sight. Honestly, he wasn't surprised at her reaction. Pus leaked out of the sores and his foot swelled twice the size that it was originally.

The dark-haired lady gingerly took his foot in her hand. "The bones are misplaced. You will need a bonesetter to do the work"

"Where would I find one?"

"There are many in the high city but their work are costly"

Viserys had little coin and every piece of currency he carried was direly needed for food and shelter.

"I have once repositioned a broken arm, I can try to do the same with you"

He frowned and replied "An ankle is no arm"

"Bones are bones" was her simple reply "Let me try but it will cost you"

The last thing he needed was an amateur but even so, she was his last hope in relieving this pain.

After the price was handled, he was led inside a yellow canopy. His sister turned to follow him but he waved her away.

"Stay close to that old man, Dany. Don't wander off, I will be back soon"

"You said that I need to be at your side all the time!" she protested.

Viserys tiredly sighed "Be a good girl and stay here. If you do so, I'll buy you a treat"

"What sort of treat?" she asked.

"A delicious one" he responded, closing the flap of the dome tent.

.

.

.

.

Daenerys huffed and sat on the carpet near the old man, patiently waiting for her brother. She stared at the wrinkled man whose milky-white eyes gazed towards the horizon.

"Whats your name?" she asked him. Dany frowned when he did not respond and so she poked him on his side. Even then, he did not seem to notice and continued to stare into the setting sun.

"My brother said its rude to ignore!"

This phrase did not budge him so Dany sighed and stretched her legs. A group of slave were being led through the streets and a few men holding long whips encircled them. Dany was immediately reminded of Kiki.

_I wish Kiki was here. At least then I wouldn't be so lonely._

After sitting there for what seemed like ages, Daenerys grew bored and explored the stands filled with dried herbs. She sniffed at one brown, stringy plant and recoiled at the iffy smell.

The longer her brother took, the hungrier she got to the point where Daenerys decided to experiment and when the old man wasn't looking, she grasped a white rounded fruit that looked like an small and shrivelled apple. The strange fruit was so small she could almost hide it in her tiny palm and the smell was deliciously intoxicating.

Dany took a large bite and was glad to find the dried fruit was as sweet as sugared locusts.

After she had eaten to the core, Dany reached forward for another one but dizziness over flooded her mind. Shakily, she walked back towards the old man and curled on top of the rug, falling into a restless sleep.

.

.

.

Once again, she fell back into her white dreams. The white land reached far in the distance and she looked past the endless forests cloaked in snow, past the frozen shore and the great blue-white rivers of ice and the dead plains where nothing grew or lived. North and north and north she looked, to the curtain of light at the end of the world, and then beyond that curtain.

_Follow me, Follow me_. A voice called. Dany turned and saw a raven with two red eyes flying above her still form.

The raven flew into the winter sky, not afraid of the storm that bellowed around its black wings.

"I can't fly!" she cried. As she said that, her body began to float.

She could see mountains now, their peaks white with snow, and the silver thread of rivers in dark woods. Then in the blink of an eye, she was inside a cold, dark cave.

A pale, skeletal man in rotted, black clothing in a weirwood throne of tangled roots sat in front of her. His skin was white, aside from a red blotch on his neck and cheek. Numerous red eyes floated around him, and all stared directly at her.

Dany wanted to step back out of fear of the man but her legs wouldn't budge.

"The taint flows in all of us who bear the Dragons blood."

Darkness clouded his features until all she could see was the weir wood tree thats root tangled across the caves walls. She stepped back and ran towards the light before the blackness could consume her.

"Where are you going, Little Dragon?" the red-eyed man called after her. "Why do you run?"

"I have to go home" she cried, reaching for the sun light that shone in the exit of the cave.

_"__You have no home"_

.

.

.

She awoke gasping in the sagging feather-bed of their small chamber.

"You're finally awake" Daenerys turned towards the voice and noticed her brother sitting in the flimsy wooden chair of their inn chambers.

"I had to carry you back to the Inn." Viserys took a sip of ale and gave his sister a tired smile.

Daenerys look at his ankle and noticed that it was immobilized by plasters.

"Whats on your foot?"

"I need to wear these until the bones are joined"

Daenerys looked at him in wonder "Can you walk?"

Viserys nodded "But I will need the help of this" he pointed to the wooden walking stick that stood on the side of the wall."

"Next time, do not eat something you aren't familiar with" he said.

Dany flushed and shuffled her feet "I was hungry" she mumbled.

Her brother grasped a peach lying on the table and gently threw it towards her. When she caught the ripe fruit, Dany took a large bite.

She wiped the wet, sweet juice rolling down her chin "I didn't know it would make me sleep"

"The fruit you ate is called Sweetsleep. Do you understand how dangerous Sweetsleep is?"

Dany shook her head and sheepishly replied "No, but it was very sweet"

Her brother pushed his dyed dark hair out of his eyes and fixed his dark purple eyes straight into hers.

"If the fruit had not been drained of all its juices, you would've died. Three doses of sweetsleep will cause the victim to slip into a deep coma they will never wake from"

Dany mused on what would have happened if she had never awoke.

_If I had not woken, would I be stuck in that cave with that strange, red-eyed man forever?_

That was truly a frightening thought.

"I didn't know" she meekly responded.

Her brother sighed and rubbed his temple "Of course you didn't know."

"Are you mad at me?"

Viserys motioned her to come closer and when she did, he pulled her into his arms and cradled her in his chest.

"I am mad at myself for letting it happen. You are so very special to me, Dany."

Dany lay head silver head on his chest and listened to the rhythmic sounds of her brothers heart beat as he continued to speak.

"I've never been scared of losing something in my entire life, then again nothing in my life has ever meant as much to me as you do"

"I'm sorry, Viserys. I didn't want to make you worry" she hastily responded, feeling guilty.

Her brother combed his fingers through her hair, an behaviour he loved to do.

"I had never told you this, but as our mother was dying, her last words were to protect you. I have a duty to keep you safe."

They remained silent for a short while before she asked "Was Mother a kind and pretty lady?"

Her brother smiled "Our mother was the most beautiful and gentlest woman in all of Westeros"

"Do I look like her?"

"All those who bear the Blood of the Dragon share similar features" he said teasingly.

"All?" she murmured questingly.

"Yes, sweet sister. Targaryen's follow the Valyrian practice of marriage. Our parents were brother and sister, their marriage was clean, unmixed and pure."

"But Rhaegar didn't marry his sister!" she protested.

"He didn't have a sister" he said dryly. "He wed Elia of House Martell."

"Was she beautiful?" she asked.

"She had an exotic beauty"

"What does that mean?"

Viserys laughed and drew her closer to his chest. "It means she was not like everybody else. Dornish woman have a different complexion from the rest of Westerosi woman. I was used to woman with lighter hair and pale skin."

Dany cocked her head to the side "Was Elia a kind, gentle lady?"

Her brother smiled "Yes, Elia was achingly kind. She had never once looked in my direction with hate in her eyes"

"Where is she now, brother?"

She felt her brother tense and for a moment she expected to hear rage from his voice.

"She is in a much better place" he said in an eerily strained tone.

Hearing his words, Dany immediately thought of the house with the red door.

.

.

.


	11. Degraded and Disgraced

.

.

.

Their money had run out faster than expected. The next morrow, Viserys was forced the leave the comfort of the inn and onto the grubby street of Norvos.

His crippled leg had hardly improved his stature and Viserys relied on the walking stick to balance on the cobbled roads without stumbling. To clear his mind, he sat near the shores of the white-sand beach. Louder than the gulls, Daenerys screamed as she fearlessly rushed in, breast high into the salty aqua sea.

Closing his eyes, he listened to the sounds of the white caped waves in the curl of the sea and breathed in the smell of the ocean air into his lungs.

"Brother, where are the whales?" his sister shouted at him, as she paddled herself to the shore.

"Far from here" he replied

"How far?"

"Further from here. Whales would never come this close to shore."

Dany smiled and cheerfully said "That is good, I don't want to get swallowed by a whale!"

Daenerys comment brought Viserys to remember the boatman on the Blacksails who had claimed to have been gulped down by a whale and survived the ordeal.

"If a whale ate me, what would you do?"

Viserys heartily laughed "I would save you, of course"

His sister sprinted to the shore and ran across the white shore; her feet damp with sand and her wet garments clung tightly around her body.

"I would save you too!"

He grinned and with ease covered his cloak over her figure.

"Take off those wet garbs and put on some fresh clothes" he told her.

Dany changed into a faded, threadbare gown that reached his knees. Staring at her attire, Viserys recognized she desperately required more garment and dresses but the coins in his vacant bag spoke differently.

His sister did not seem to care that she wore a ragged dress, too small for her size or maybe Dany had grown used to living in a deprived lifestyle.

He watched his sister twirling in the sand until she grew to dizzy and fell onto the soft, plush soil.

Viserys imagined how beautiful she may have looked in a fine peach-coloured lace gown and her silver white hair curled in dainty ringlets, a popular hairstyle in Westeros.

_Dany would make a beautiful princess. _He mused to himself. _A true born, Targaryen Princess._

Viserys turned his head to the sky and watch as the gulls soared through the air, shrieking their own little melodies. One had bravely swooped down over his head and roamed the sand for crumbs left by man.

It was a beautiful day and Viserys didn't want to spend the day stressing over money. But even so, worried thoughts constantly came reeling back to him.

How would he find money to support Dany; to clothe, feed and educate her? His sweet little sister had not even learnt how to read and spoken very little Commontongue, their very own nations language.

Then he found the answer when he felt a tug on his shirt.

"Do I look like a Queen, brother?"

_You look like a little girl playing with a crown_. He thought to himself. Her silver hair was in disarray and his mother's jeweled crown glinted in the sun like a bad omen.

"You look very beautiful"

"Do I remind you of mother?" she asked, full of innocence.

"You have our mother's charisma"

_Before tragedy struck the Royal Family._

He still remembered like it was yesterday during the sail to Dragonstone when news came to Kingslanding of Rhaegars death and defeat at the trident. His mother was mysteriously covered in bruises and scabs. Viserys had oft wondered why it was so, until his mother's ladies in waiting had once whispered to one another that after every nightly visit from the King, her majesty was found covered in new scars.

At that young age, Viserys did not truly understand what they had meant but thinking of what may have taken place in the bed room made him shudder till this day.

His mother, the once proud Queen who easily hid her emotions with a kindly smile had become paranoid. He still remembered the creaking sounds of her rocking pitifully in a chair during the voyage while muttering senseless words to herself.

_"__Rhaegar, Rhaegar… My darling boy… My little Dragon… The perfect little scholar … My precious child … What madness took over you? My intelligent yet foolish son... He was too young... Too young to die..."_

All Viserys could do was watch as his mother succumbed to grief. That day was the first time he despised his elder brother.

"Are we really sleeping here?" he was pulled back to reality by his sister's question.

"Yes, we are"

"What if the waves come and get us?"

Viseys shook his head and replied "The ocean will not come any nearer then where we are now."

"Why can't we go back to the Inn?"

"Because we have no money"

Daenerys furrowed her little eyebrows in confusion "Is that a bad thing?"

Viserys sighed "It most certainly is. Without money, one cannot live"

She remained silent for a moment before saying "How are you going to get money, brother?"

"You don't need to worry about that, it is my duty as the elder brother to deal with such difficulty. I am always here to protect you/"

Suddenly he recalled his mother's last words.

_"__You must protect yourself and your sister from all those who wish you harm… be brave, my little dragon… like your brother… you must be brave"_

At midday he would drag Daenerys to the market square and pawn off his mother's crown to the highest bidder. He knew they would not pay him what it was truly worth but it would be enough to eat.

.

.

.

"A crown…" the fat oaf mused, as he rotated the crown in his sticky, sausage like fingers.

"Yes, a crown" Viserys said tiredly.

"And how did an urchin like you happen to possess such a work of magnificence?"

Viserys closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to cool his temper before he could snap and ruin his prospects of earning gold.

"Where did you steal it?"

He scowled at the insult and retorted "The crown was my mother's"

The plump man laughed, his belly jiggling as his body shook. "Are you trying to convince me your mother was a Queen?"

Viserys bit his tongue from saying anything too rash. "This heirloom belonged in my family for centuries"

The over-weight man smirked "A very unlikely story"

_Patience. _He told himself. _I must endure his behavior. I need gold to survive. For Dany._

"Will you buy it or not?" Viserys asked, using all his capacity to stay composed.

The cow of a merchant feigned to inspect the crown, "Three gold coins, no more"

Viserys gaped in bewilderment. He had not anticipated such a low price.

"Fine craftsman of Kingslanding crafted this crown for the Queen herself!"

His many chins rattled as he burst into fits of laughter "Lies after lies, boy. I ought to have you hanged for such peevish dishonesties."

Viserys felt his face glow pink. "I want the price raised!"

The fat oaf of a man snarled "Three golden coins is the only price I will give to a deceiver and a crook"

His hopes began to falter. "Please, I need the money to support my sister. I beg you."

The large, portly man appeared amused, "Then beg!"

He felt an intense twisted feeling in his gut "Excuse me?"

"Get on your knees and beg" he said simply. The man surrounding them began to laugh, entertained by his misfortune. Both men and woman stopped in the streets to watch the commotion.

_A Dragon does not beg sheep for what is theirs!. We take what is ours, with Fire and Blood. _Those words threatened to burst out on the tip of his tongue.

Then he remembered of Dany, his precious, innocent little sister who often had him recite stories of honourable knights in shining armour, beautiful maidens with golden locks and gentle, wise Kings.

If poverty was to take its toll on his guileless little sister, Viserys feared she would lose her spirited outlook on like and she would come to realize the dark nature of man.

Viserys felt his knees go weak and grimaced as he fell on the cobble floor

"Please…" he choked out. "Please give me more money"

"Is this what you call begging?" he laughed. "Honon, help this thief out, will you?"

A pock-faced fool stepped forward, the jester slave had a broad face and bald head, marked in a pattern of green and red squares.

"Beg, thief, beg!" the fool cried, whacking him over the head with the melon. Viserys covered his self with his hands, staggering every time the fruit pounded her, his hair sticky by the second blow. People were laughing as the melon flew to pieces.

_They're all laughing at me. _Never in his life had he felt so little self-worth. His blood and status proved himself above every single man in this forsaken city but even so, all his families' power, honor and strength died long ago. Everything had been crushed under the Usurpers war hammer in the Trident, the very day Rhaegar was struck down with the massive blow of Robert's fury.

_Laugh and be satisfied. _He thought. _All this I do is for Dany. _

"Please…" he gasped, as juice ran down his face and onto his woven shirt. "Please… give me more money… I beg you…please..."

Gold coins were thrown on his face and Viserys scrambled to gather them before the growing herd of spectators could.

"Take this money and buy yourself a motely hat. You will make a greater fool then a man"

Red-faced, Viserys hoisted himself up from the ground and hurriedly hobbled off as fast as his crippled leg could carry him. Glees of laughter continued to follow him as he pushed past the crowd. Tears pressured to leak out of his eyes but blinked them back in. He cannot look weak. Not now, not ever.

_One day, I will burn them all_. Viserys raged to himself. _Every single one of them!_

He prodded through the road, weary of all that had taken place. The further he went, the squeals of laughter died out. The golden coins were sticky in his clenched hand, a reminder of his humiliating experience.

Viserys found Dany where he had left her. She was sitting on the bridges ledge, swinging her legs and humming a little tune under her breath. The instant she saw her brother, happiness shone in her amethyst eyes but as she gazed over his dishelved appearance, her face sunk.

"What happened?" she innocently asked, pointing at the pieces of melon sticking on his skin and dyed hair.

Viserys was about to respond but his words stuck in his throat, he couldn't speak, their mocking laughter continued to chime through his mind like the ring of a hammer.

Grabbing her hand, Viserys hurried down to the dock's plank and splashed his face with seawater, washing away the sticky mess of fruit.

"Why do you have sticky stuff on you?"

Viserys turned away, facing the blue ocean water as he spoke

"An accident happened down in the market square" Viserys replied.

"What sort of accident?"

"A melon fell from a moving cart and struck my head" he smoothly lied.

His sister giggled, covering her mouth to hide her mirth.

Viserys forced a smile on his face as he grasped onto her hand.

"Let's go"

"Where we going?"

"Far from here, to another city." He could not bear staying in this city any longer. Every Nyroshi towers from wall, to brick haunted him in memory on what occurred. Never had he felt so powerless and worthless till to this day.

Viserys did not want to remember what he had been degraded to and so he had no choice but to leave.

.

.

.

He could feel the carriage being pulled along with the constant shaking movement and the sounds of the hooves of horses galloping on the dry soil. Dany sat next to him, her eyebrows scrunched at the open book in her hands.

"At the e-end of the b-battle, the K-k-k-niggit"

"Knight" he interrupted.

Dany frowned as she brushed her fingers across the page.

"But it has a K and a G" she complained, pointing towards the letter K in the word Knight.

"Both the K and G is silent"

"Why?" she questioned.

"It's just the way it is"

"That doesn't make any sense" she complained. "I don't like reading. I hate books."

"Books are the quietest of friends, the most accessible and wisest of counselors, and the most patient of teachers." Viserys repeated the very same statement his brother had once told him during his childhood.

"Books are the key to knowledge" he said.

Daenerys crumpled her nose and peered curiously at the opened pages before quickly shaking her head, an vexed expression on her face.

"I'm bad at reading. I never say the word right!"

"In time you will become an avid reader, I can promise you"

His little sister looked at him in disbelief. "How do you know I will?"

"Because I'm your brother and I know everything" he said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Go one, continue reading" Viserys told her, tapping the next line in the books story.

"But the m-an was an ha-hah-hahtie..."

"Haughty" he interrupted.

"Haughty" Daenerys repeated "and Van? Vine?"

"Vain"

His little sister bit her lip and peered down at the pages, her face downcast.

Viserys sighed "What is the matter?"

"I'm stupid" she said simply, pushing the book away.

"Reading is a learning process and you have to go from one level to another. It has nothing to do with stupidity."

"But you said you already knew how to read at my age!" she complained.

Viserys shrugged "I had a Maester who taught me growing up."

"Whose a Maestar?"

"An educated man from the citadel"

Dany peered up at him questioningly, "Citadel?"

Viserys had often forgotten how little she knew.

"The Citadel is an large arrangement of buildings in Oldtown that serve as Headquarters to the order of Maesters" he replied.

"Will I have my very own Maester one day?" she asked, her lilac eyes beaming with excitement.

"Perhaps you shall, but at the moment, you're going to be stuck with me" he responded, playfully tickling her sides.

Dany giggled, pushing his hands away.

Viserys didn't bother to continue teasing her and instead, turned the conversation into a more serious matter.

"Have you still been having those peculiar dreams recently?"

Dany looked thoughtful before nodding "I dreamt of lions with antlers. I think the lions were pretending to be stags."

He snorted at how silly it all sounded.

"Its true" she stated. "The lions surrounded a really big, grey animal but it had no head. It kinda looked like a dog but much bigger"

"What an imaginative mind you possess" Viserys chuckled.

"It was in my dream" she protested. "I even met a man who was very skinny and he was sitting on a big tree and he was surrounded by lots of red eyes and I flew too! I was flying over mountains, rivers..."

"That's enough" he interrupted. "The moment we arrive in Volon Therys I am going to find a sleeping potion we can finally end these nightmares you constantly have"

"Is Volon Therys a big city like Norvos?" she wondered aloud.

"No, it is much smaller and more comely"

"Why did we have to leave Norvos?" she questioned.

Viserys hardened his jaw before responding "Their was nothing there for us. It wasn't our home."

Dany shrugged "We have no home. The man in my dreams even said so."

.

.

.

.

Thank you so much for taking your time reading this chapter. I honestly enjoyed writing this one so much and I'm proud of how it turned out compared to my last chapter.

Anyways, please review your thoughts on this current chapter and on what should happen next!

Thank you all so much for the favourites and follows, Y'all are the best!


	12. Volon Therys

.

.

.

She had dreamt of a large, grey wolf, shackled and chained while surrounded by golden lions who encircled, ready to pounce as if it were prey. The beast howled in agony, growling and shaking before its body shifted into a headless wolf.

Then the beast was fading and she came upon a fiery-headed woman cooing at a newborn babe wrapped in thick fur. Two children with auburn hair, a boy and a girl, each one stood side by side, awing at the child who appeared much different then its siblings. This child had eyes of pale steel and wisps of dark hair.

Suddenly, the mother from before warped into a different, unpleasant appearance. She was much older now, crying tears of blood, her hair white and brittle as a corpse, her agony plain upon her twisted face as she stood in the ruins of her home.

The scene shifted and shaped itself to a feast of slaughtered corpses holding cups, spoons, and food, with a dead man with a wolf's head sitting on a throne wearing an iron crown.

Again, the feasting chamber twists and she meets eyes with a corpse standing at a prow of a mountain hill with bright blue eyes and grey smiling lips. The deadman raised one single finger, pointing to the ground below him and as she looked, thousands of corpses, all bloody and pale lay motionless on the white ground below.

In fear, she shut her eyes but when she looks again, Dany sighted a dark-haired man being stabbed by a crowd in black garbs, a grey-haired mother dying in her children's arms, hundreds of slaves being publicly paraded through the streets, hoards of children dressed in grey wool lifting their bony arms and begging for food scraps.

"Stop it" Dany whispered, "Stop it"

Yet her visions would not cease, each one as horrifying as the previous. Man dying in battle, fire burning blazing villages and turning everything in its path to ash, the cries of woman and young, wails of dying innocents, and victims of war.

"Stop" she whimpered, covering her ears.

A blue-eyed king who casts no shadows raising a red sword, a vast army approaching another who held banners of a flayed man, crowds cheering at a woman's execution, a freckled, blonde haired woman crying and begging while her dark-haired, blue-eyed child is stabbed in front of her.

"Stop it!" Dany yelled.

Her body was covered in flames, red and orange ribbons dancing, singing as it twisted around her body, burning her shreds of clothing like a hungry serpent. A woman barbed in red, chanted in a foreign dialect and raising her arms. Dany watched in awe, as the fire cackled and rose high around her. Her trance was broken by a sharp, bewildered cry from a silver-haired man.

.

.

.

"Daenerys" Her eyes shot open and she blinked repeatedly until her brothers slim appearance came in view.

"Another dream?" he asked tiredly. Dany nodded and winced as she sat upright, her back aching from lying on the hard, cobbled ground.

"You were screaming for it to stop. It sounded awful"

She burst into tears, crying and howling from the wickedness she had witnessed. Viserys stared at her shocked, his jaw opened and closed as if he was about to say something but decided against it. Dany wailed and curled herself into a tight ball, rocking back and forth. She felt arms wrapped around her stiff form and Dany welcomingly succumbed into her brother chest.

"It w-w-as so s-scary" she sobbed, rubbing her eyes. "I-I wan't-t it to s-s-top"

"Hush, little dragon, hush" he soothed, combing her hair. "It was but a dream"

"Its-s never j-just a dream. I-It is more then t-that." Dany stuttered.

Her brother remained silent, running his finger through her hair.

"You must be hungry" he said, in an attempt to change the subject. "I have a few scones left from last night"

Dany lifted her red-face from his wet tunic and grimly nodded. In silence, she chewed on the stale scones while huddling closer to Viserys, craving his touch and reassurance. The morning was chilly and cool, very unlike the evening when the hot sun baked the earth.

They had spent the night sleeping outside, on the streets of the market square.

Dany didn't prod why they couldn't find a room instead as she could easily notice how bothered her brother was in deciding they were to sleep on the streets, like mere peasants.

Viserys laid down a thick blanket for her to lie on while he, without complaint, slept on the cobblestone. She may be child, but Dany was certainly not blind to their poverty. Ever since they had left Braavos, they've been scraping to get by and during those hard times, Dany would be reminded of the house with the red door where meals awaited thrice a day and she had a warm bed to sleep upon that she could call hers.

Dany watched as Viserys strapped their belongings to his back and stood.

"Its time to go" he said simply, balancing a few bags so they sat more comfortably on his back.

"I don't wanna!" she cried. "I'm too tired"

"Easy for you to say." Viserys sighed. "You're not the one saddled like a mule"

Dany sniffled, following her brother. He turned and reach his hand out, waiting for her tiny palm to grasp his. The position of the sun in the sky turned his face into a gaunt, hard mask. If it had been another man, Dany would've been hesitant but she knew it was her brother even if the hard, hungry days made him appear slim and sickingly pale very unlike the handsome man he once was.

Not wishing for him to wait any longer, Dany grasped his hand and he squeezed hers as if of reassurance that all will be well, even if it was not.

"Where are we going?" she whined, dragging her feet on the dusty ground.

"To the market square" Viserys was always tugging her to the market square of late. He would come to bargain on the streets for coin, pestering the townsfolk to buy off their meagre belongings. Some days they were lucky and would be reward with a warm meal in the evening but most times the merchants would wave him away as if her brother was a meaningless fly.

"Why do we have to? No one buys anything of ours." Dany complained.

"Then what would you have me do?" he snapped. "Beg through the streets? Sell my body off like a common whore?"

Dany stared dumbly up at him, shocked. Never had he raised his voice against her and truthfully, she was frightened at his reaction because in one single moment, as if by magic he was a completely different quickly realized his fault and turned away.

"I'm sorry... everything is just so difficult" His indigo eyes found hers and for the first time she could see how lost he was. Dany didn't say anything nor accept his apology instead she sadly gazed at the crystal waters in the harbour.

The second they arrived in the market, Viserys pulled her into the harbour and stared sternly into her amethyst eyes.

"Listen to me very carefully" he said, resting both his hands on her bony shoulders. "I want you to remain here, don't go further from this dock. I will be back soon"

Dany nodded, promising her brother she wouldn't leave her spot. With a last firm grasp on her shoulder, he disappeared into the crowd with his bag of belongings swaying on his back. Most children would be utterly frightened to have their guardian leave them alone on an empty dock but Dany hadn't.

She liked the noise and the strange smells, and seeing what ships had come in on the evening tide and what ships had departed. She liked the sailors too; the boisterous Tyroshi with their booming voices and dyed whiskers; the fair-haired Lyseni, always trying to niggle down her prices; the squat, hairy sailors from the Port of Ibben, growling curses in low, raspy voices. Her favorites were the Summer Islanders, with their skins as smooth and dark as teak. They wore feathered cloaks of red and green and yellow, and the tall masts and white sails of their swan ships were magnificent.

And sometimes there were Westerosi too, oarsmen and sailors off carracks out of Oldtown, trading galleys out of Duskendale, King's Landing, and Gulltown, big-bellied wine cogs from the Arbor.

Dany had always been more interested in the Westerosi ships that would sail by. Her brother had often spoke of their Kingdom that her family had ruled for hundreds of years until the Usurper had betrayed her father and stolen what was theirs by right.

Every time she sat watching the docks roll past in their large white sails, Dany pictured a world where she would have been a princess of a vast and rich Kingdom.

As Dany daydreamed, her brother paced speedily towards her. His lips were in a thin line and his jaw hardened. By his looks, she immediately knew he had returned empty-handed.

Without uttering a single word, Viserys grasped her wrist and pulled her through the vast crowds. Even though he remained quiet, his silence spoke volumes. Daenerys knew her brother well and instantly realized he was not pleased from whatever had occurred back in the market square.

"Brother...?" she said meekly, hoping to get his attention which proved meaningless as he did not make a single response.

They walked for a short while until their surroundings gradually changed to a more ghetto, sketchy setting. Dany immediately did not feel comfortable in the direction they were heading. The further Viserys walked into the heart of the small town, the different the buildings and citizens appeared. Dany immediately noticed the poor who were covered in rags and had dirt clinging to their flesh. A little further, the two found themselves in an isolated ally with not a soul to be seen.

"Why are we here, brother?" Dany asked, holding his arm tighter.

Viserys seemed to snap out of his spell, finally realizing the direction he was going.

"We seem to have gotten lost" he replied warily.

Before Dany could respond, a cruel snicker was heard from behind, making the hairs on her neck stand up. She turned and sighted three massive figures, carrying blunt weapons. Viserys seemed to stiffen, and with force he pushed her hastily aside.

"Get out of here, Dany. Hide somewhere out of sight" he hissed. Viserys grabbed ahold of the bag that carried that prized dragon eggs and tossed it to her.

Dany caught the eggs and backed away, frightened but yet unwilling to leave her brother. It was not only until her brother turned to face her, his eyes full of anger to find her still there is when Daenerys bolted, running as fast as her little legs could carry her.

She did not know how far she ran but it was not only till she heard the yell of a man from her behind did she stop. Fear held her in place as she listened but all she was greeted with was eery silence. Without thinking twice, Dany hurried back to the direction she was running from, her headscarf slipping off her silver hair and flying in the air behind her.

"Viserys!" she cried out his name. "Viserys!"

There was no response except for the wind that howled in her ears.

The smell of horrible, metallic left a ghastly, bitter taste in her mouth. It smelled like death and blood and Dany was suddenly breathing fast. She rushed to the direction of the horrid stench and her stomach quivered violently when her eyes sought and spotted Viserys. Some of the brown-dyed hair had turned a deep scarlet, the left side of his skull looked swollen and tender. Dany filled with dread at the thought of Viserys dying. He couldn't die. He mustn't. He was strong, the last blood of the dragon.

She immediately noticed the two dead bodies sprawled on the ground, crimson blood pooling around their own limp forms.

"Wake up!" Dany begged, placing her pudgy fingers against his thin cheeks. "Wake up, Viserys, why aren't you waking up?"

That instant, Dany detected a faint movement in his chest and in a rapid motion his breathing became harder and faster. His dark purple eyes opened, blinking up at her sluggishly.

"Dany..." he wheezed. Slowly he sat upright, leaning against the brick stone building. Gingerly he placed his index finger to his head wound and stared stupidly at the blood dripping off his finger.

Dany sat anxiously beside him, gripping his cloak and on the verge of tears.

"They took everything..." her brother murmured, staring depressingly at the ground. "We have nothing... no money... no clothes... "

"We still have the dragon eggs" she said truthfully, holding up the heavy leather bag.

"Would you have me sell them, sweet sister?" he asked.

"We can't" Dany cried, shaking her head. "We can't do that, brother... Dragon eggs only belong to Targaryens, you said so yourself!"

"For years, the Targaryen's have not been bestowed with dragons since the last had died."

She wrinkled her nose, confused at what her brother said. "I don't understand..." Dany meekly muttered.

Viserys lifted his head and gazed at the dark night sky as he spoke

"Nine mages crossed the sea to hatch Aegon the Third's catche of eggs. Baelor the First prayed over his for half a year. Aegon the Fourth built dragons of wood and iron. Aerion Brightflame drank wildfire to transform himself. The mages failed, King Baelor's prayers went unanswered, the wooden dragons burned, and Prince Aerion died screaming."

"Maybe it will be our eggs that hatches" Dany said in awe, "That would be splendid."

"Oh, what a child you are" Viserys whispered, closing his eyes. They sat like that for a few moments until Dany grew cold and tired.

"I want to go home" she complained.

"What home?" he sighed.

"The house with the red door" she said automatically.

Viserys snorted, dabbing a cloth against his bleeding cut. "Westeros is our home, sister. But they took it. The usurper and his dogs stole it from us, like how the servants threw us out from your precious house with the red door."

Dany didn't say anything so Viserys continued. "We could have been royalty, living in luxury and comfort. Who would have thought that the last Targaryen's would be living in such poor conditions? Our family has the last blood of old Valyria running through our veins yet we sit here, deprived and in poverty." His voice sounded so bitter and full of anger that Daenerys stomach gave a jolt.

"How am I to gather an army with no connections nor allies? Some days I ask myself if it is even possible to reclaim our fathers throne. How would I ever to be able to sit upon the Iron Throne when I can't even find a single bed for us to sleep upon?"

She carefully crawled onto his lap, taking extra precaution not to put on too much weight on his legs. Swiftly, her silver head met his chest and Dany breathed into his chest, losing herself in his scent.

"I don't want an Iron Throne" she murmured sleepily. "All I need is you brother and I would be happy"

Viserys hand rested gently on her head, combing the silver locks in-between his fingers. That night, Dany dreamt of dragons and fire.

.

.

.

Please, please, pretty please review this chapter! I need to know if people are actually reading and enjoying this story so far. Everytime I get a review, I feel more enthusiastic to write them so I would love it if I get some feed back even if its small and meaningless, it still means something to me!

Thank you guys so much and don't forget to review.

REVIEW!


	13. A Sense of Duty

.

.

.

Thank you so much to **The Wayfaring Strangers** for helping me write this. She was kind enough to suggest new words and phrases into this chapter which made it 10x better then it would have been so thank you so, so, so much! I'm going to miss having you as a beta reader!

Also, thanks to **nvt brightfyre** who helped edit this chapter and did great as someone who never beta'd before so thank you! You're the best in the west :) Thanks so much for helping out!

Also, thank you so much to all those people who took their precious time out of their lives to review last chapter, you guys deserve a round of applause haha.

Anyways, enjoyyyy bitches.

.

.

.

In an iron cage at the crossroads, two dead men were rotting in the summer sun. Viserys pulled Dany aside, hoping she would not see the awful sight, but it was too late - the stench of rotting flesh had reached her nostrils and she gazed around to see from where it came from.

"What is that?" she asked, pointing.

The iron cage was barely big enough to hold one man, yet two had been forced inside it. They stood face to face, with their arms and legs in a tangle and their backs against the hot black iron of the bars. One had tried to eat the other, gnawing at his neck and shoulder. The crows had been at both of them, and they still rose and wheeled like a black roiling cloud to mark the graves of sinners. Viserys covered her eyes and hastily pulled her away from the scene.

"What was it?" Dany asked again.

Viserys did not know how to break the hard topic to her so he chose his words wisely.

"Those were bad men, Dany and those bad men were being punished."

"What did they do?"

"Robbery," Viserys said, "Rape, Murder."

"What's a rape?"

Viserys cursed inwardly. "I will tell you when you're older," he sighed.

"Why not now?" the little girl complained.

"It is a delicate subject to discuss with a child," he huffed in annoyance. The heavy satchel packed with their precious few belongings left from the robbery and the stone dragon eggs sapped his strength, leaving only exhausted anger, even for one he loved. The hot sun beating down on the two siblings had not burned so brutally since their days on the Black Sails and its heat waves had baked the road as hard as brick.

"I'm not a child," she pouted, walking ahead."I'm going to be six soon."

Viserys playfully rolled his eyes and mussed her hair. For the first time in weeks, he had allowed her silver hair to fly free in the open. None but them wandered this godforsaken desert to see. She skipped along the rocks, humming a tune to herself and ignoring the sweltering heat around them. Suddenly she stopped and stared off into the distance, an action that made Viserys quite worried.

"Dany, are you unwell?" he called to her.

"No," said Dany. "I'm as hot and thirsty as them." She pointed toward the field beyond the road, where rows of melons were shriveling on the vines. Along the verges, goatheads and tufts of devilgrass still clung to life, but the crops were not faring near as well.

"When we reach a stream, you can have a bath in the cool, fresh water."

Dany smiled at that. "How far do we have to walk?"

Viserys honestly had no idea how to answer her question, but he answered,

"Not far. There must be a river near Qohor."

"Qohor?" Dany furrowed her eyebrows. "Ser Darry said there are dangerous men living there... Savages he called them once."

'He wasn't wrong,' Viserys thought. Qohor was founded by religious dissidents who believed in daily blood sacrifices to appease their god the Black Goat. Many whispered that the blacksmiths use the blood of infant slaves to forge steel equaling the strength and beauty of Valyrian steel. Even so, Viserys hoped his Valyrian ancestry would help him find a benefactor to stay with for at least a couple months until he could get back on his feet.

"We'll return to Volantis once the time is right and perhaps we can visit Braavos, if fortune is in our hands."

His sister beamed up at him, "I would like that very much!"

Together, hand in hand, the two continued on their perilous journey.

.

.

.

**Westeros, King's Landing.**

_'__The problem with duty,' _Stannis thought as he made his way into the marbled halls, '_Is that you have to endure countless things you'd rather not.'_

Like attending this Small Council meeting crowded with flatterers and fools. There were seven in the small council and it was certainly not easy for Jon Arryn to keep the peace between the council members, who delighted to prattle meaninglessly and debate worthless details. Not once could they actually do something that would benefit the Realm.

Stannis came striding into the council chambers, gritting his teeth as he sighted his younger brother Renly foolishly jesting with Littlefinger. As usual, Renly and the rest ignored his presence, continuing to chat nonsense to each other without looking his way. Returning the favor, Stannis seated himself stiffly in the velvet arm chair, and stared grimly about at his surroundings.

The opulent chamber gave him no joy. Myrish carpets covered the floor instead of rushes, and in one corner a hundred fabulous beasts cavorted in bright paints on a carved screen from the Summer Isles. Bright tapestries from Norvos and Qohor and Lys, hung from the walls, and a pair of Valyrian sphinxes flanked the door, eyes of polished garnet smoldering in black marble faces.

Stannis immediately noticed that Jon Arryn, the King's Hand, was not in attendance. But as he wondered what had delayed him, his question was answered, for Jon Arryn came striding in, and who should follow but his own brother, the King.

It seemed everyone else was as shocked to see him as Stannis. Their sovereign was dressed for hunting, and probably half-drunk. His dear brother had grown in weight over the years from feasting and drinking, and cleverly enough, his once clean-shaven chin now sported a beard to hide his multiple chins.

Littlefinger, eager to please, stood up first and bowed. "Your Majesty graces us with your presence."

His Royal Brother had only attended a handful of meetings since he had become King, and seeing him today was a surprise for them all, being the first time he attended a council meeting in the past two years.

The King ignored Littlefinger's remark and took the seat which had sat empty for too long at the head of the table. The crowned stag of Baratheon embroidered in gold thread on its pillows deserved a nobler man to represent it, Stannis thought. Jon Arryn took the chair beside it, as the Right Hand of the King.

"My Lords," Jon Arryn said formally, "I am sorry to have kept you waiting."

"We serve at your pleasure Lord Hand," Vary said, as he turned his bald head to face Robert.

"Truly, Your Majesty, I am unable to express how much joy you grant us with your presence here."

In that moment, that idiotic ponce Maester Pycelle decided it was his turn to speak.

"Our good King Robert..." he began.

"Enough!" The King slammed his goblet down, red wine splashing across the council table. Pycelle shrank back into his seat as Robert continued talking.

"I want to stage a great Tourney in honour of the birth of my first daughter!" he proclaimed. "Invite all the knights in the realm, for there will be a great melee to surpass all others!"

Littlefinger looked at him wearily. "How much, Your Grace?"

Robert seemed deep in thought before he answered, "Make it forty thousand Golden Dragons to the champion. Twenty thousand to the man who comes second, another twenty to the winner of the melee, and ten thousand to the victor of the archery competition. I never liked archery. Only cowards fight from afar. Cowards and Dornishmen."

"Ninety-thousand gold pieces in total, Your Grace?" Littlefinger asked mildly.

Robert scowled. "Do the calculation yourself, do I look like the Master of Coin to you?"

He shook his head and smiled. "My apologies, Your Grace."

Stannis sat still in disbelief. Was there no end to Robert's follies? Jon Arryn seemed to agree as he was the first to decry Robert's idea.

"My King, perhaps it is best to have the prizes for each winner lowered to a significant amount?" Jon Arryn asked.

"Piss on that!" Robert roared, "I want all the great knights attending, from Dorne to the Wall! Who would be interested in a few measly winnings?"

Stannis gritted his teeth before adding, "The Crown is already more than six million gold pieces in debt, Your Grace. This tourney will push us nearer to bankruptcy. The Crown could ill afford such frivolity were it bathing in enough gold to sink its fleet."

"Ah, Stannis. Why did you have to bring gloom and doom here? Always disapproving of me and everybody. Standing there, grinding his teeth like a mule and judging everyone and everything all at the same time." Robert picked up his goblet and took two large gulps of wine.

Stannis sat there stone-faced while his younger brother Renly looked on, amused. Littlefinger hid his face in his hand but Stannis knew he was smirking behind it. Smarmy coward.

Jon Arryn quickly changed the subject. "We must not neglect the other costs. His Grace will want a prodigious feast. That means cooks, carpenters, serving girls, singers, jugglers, fools . . . "

"Fools we have in plenty," Renly murmured, casting a glance at Pycelle.

"And whores," Robert said suddenly, "I want many whores in attendance."

Renly smirked, eyeing Pycelle "We have plenty of those too, Your Grace."

The Hand looked twice his age at that moment. "Your lady wife, Queen Cersei, will be attending and so will her father, Lord Tywin. It would not please them to have..."

"Oh, quiet...!" Robert laughed, slapping his huge hand on Jon Arryn's back. "The whores can await in my private rooms, a feast in the courtroom and a feast in my chambers!" The king roared in laughter, his fat face turning red.

Stannis glared at his brother, saying, "Perhaps it is best you also drink in your own chambers. Falling over drunk and making a scene in public does not befit a King."

"Here it comes again. Another lecture on too much drinking, too much whoring, too much everything." Robert rolled his eyes. "You and Cersei are two peas in a pod. Always judging me, disapproving of everything I do."

_'That is merely because everything you do is useless and utterly contrary to your duties as King,' _Stannis thought to himself bitterly. He had an urge to say those words aloud but decided against it.

Jon Arryn cleared his throat, saying gently, "He means well, Robert. Lord Stannis merely gives good counsel."

"His counsel is unwanted!" Robert proclaimed, "Your duty is Master of Ships not Master of my current affairs!"

Stannis gritted his teeth, fury building in his chest at the humiliation.

Robert ignored Stannis' heated glare and continued drinking.

"Perhaps we ought to end our feud with our southern allies? It would be wise to invite the Martells to King's Landing for the festivities," Jon Arryn said.

"Aye!" Robert boomed, "Invite that infamous Martell, The Red Viper he is called I believe. Mayhaps he will dump the Kingslayer on his golden rump. Imagine the look on Tywin's face when he learns of his golden son's humiliating defeat!" The King roared in laughter, smacking his fat hand on his knee.

"My King," Varys' smooth silky voice interrupted, "My little birds tell me Prince Oberyn Martell has set sail for Essos. It is unfortunate to say he may not be present."

Robert snorted. "What is there in Essos but spice lords and cheese kings?"

"The Last Targaryens," Pycelle stated suddenly. The council chamber fell into silence, save the distant singing of birds. Robert's face turned so red that Stannis hoped he would burst.

"Are you saying..." The King growled, tightening his fist around his wine goblet, "The Martells have plans to set the Mad King's son on the Iron Throne?"

"We mustn't assume, Your Grace," Lord Varys said, "Prince Oberyn is an adventurous young man and has often visited the Free Cities, and to my knowledge, the young man has never gone to seek the children."

Jon Arryn turned his attention to Varys, asking, "Have you heard whispers of the Targaryens in the east? Any understanding of where they may be, and perhaps, of the boy's plans?"

Renly Baratheon guffawed, "My Lord Hand, it is clear the Mad King's son plans to retake the Iron Throne!"

Varys ignored Renly's remark. "No, my lord. It appears they are missing."

The Hand of the King raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Missing?"

The eunuch nodded. "Some could say vanished into thin air. None have heard from them, not since their stay in Braavos."

"Hopefully they are lying in a ditch somewhere," Robert rumbled. "It would do the Realm a great favour."

"We ought to have men searching for them! The last thing we need is a Targaryen rising-" Renly began.

"Enough!" Robert's roar cut across him as he slammed his fist onto the oaken table. "I have heard enough trouble for one evening."

Angrily, Robert swayed up from his seat, half-drunk, and sauntered out of the council chambers.

An awkward silence filled his place until Jon Arryn cleared his throat.

"Where is our Lord Commander, Ser Barristan?" he asked, finally noticing his absence.

Varys was the first to respond. "Patrolling the city guards, my Lord Hand. Many small folk have been arriving for the masked festival of late, and the last thing we all need is a ruckus in our streets."

The Small Council continued their everyday proceedings and Stannis soon found himself in his private quarters, checking and rechecking Littlefinger's numbers and calculations for the upcoming Tourney.

Stannis sighed as he realized they may have to borrow from the Iron Bank, as Tywin was beginning to get irritated by the constant letters asking for the means to appease Robert's spending habits.

_'I should have never chosen duty,'_ Stannis thought. _'It has brought me nothing but untold misery.'_

.

.

.

Hunger was beginning to take a toll on them. Hunting small animals and fish and digging up the roots of straggling plants hadn't been nearly enough to satisfy their stomachs, but it was enough to keep them alive. Viserys felt his ribs poking out of his chest, but Dany appeared much worse. Her usual shining, pink face was pale, and she had lost much her baby fat within a week, leaving her looking like skin and bones. Viserys had given her extra portions of their meals but even so, Dany's health hadn't improved. It had gotten to the point where she couldn't eat, growing too nauseated and sick at the smell and sight of food.

"Eat, Dany," he begged, "If you don't eat, you'll die of hunger."

His sister sighed heavily and turned away, meekly shaking her head and grimacing as Viserys placed a few berries on her closed lips.

"Don't be such a child," he snapped more than a few times, "Do you want to starve to death?"

"I want mama," she cried. Viserys stared at her, shocked into silence. Never had his sister called for her dead mother. She never knew her.

_'If she keeps this farce up, she will see her soon enough,'_ Viserys thought to himself.

Sighing, Viserys carefully lifted his sister into his arms and stood upright.

_'When did she become so light?'_ He silently asked himself, walking across the dried dirt roads, feeling exhausted and hungry. Viserys prayed for the first time since the day the gods had taken his mother from him.

He prayed for food, safety and wisdom. But mostly he prayed for the gods to spare his sister, and that she would not be parted from him.

_'She's the only one I have,' _he thought desperately. _'I promised our mother to keep her safe, yet I couldn't. If only Rhaegar were here, he would've done things differently. Rhaegar never would have let Dany suffer as I have done. He wouldn't have disappointed Mother. He was a true prince. A true dragon._

He dragged his feet across the dusty plains, praying for hope, mercy, help, anything to ease their situation. He was ready to collapse under the harsh beating of the sun, when he heard a sonorous voice chant his name.

Viserys clumsily whirled towards the voice, stumbling a step back when he found himself staring eye to eye with a tall, great beauty. She was garbed in silk so red it was as if she had risen from a pool of blood, and black hair fell to her neck and around her shoulders. Surely she must be a goddess, sent to answer his prayers.

"Who are you?" he croaked, his voice dry.

"I have come to send you to a better place, Viserys Targaryen." Her voice was like the ocean - fathomless, inevitable. "Your family awaits, child. Follow the Light, leave your dark existence behind and follow the Light."

Her eyes were twin pools of bewitching red, and Viserys took a step towards them unwittingly, drawn to her as if by a spell. He felt as if he were falling into her eyes already, his own legs moving towards the woman unwillingly. Numbness fell over him like a net, mind and body.

"Don't," his sister whimpered, grasping his shoulders, and thrusting her narrow face before him. Fear shone in her purple eyes as she spoke, "Don't listen to her, brother. She burned me in my dreams."

That was the last thing he remembered before darkness swallowed him.

.

.

.

RIP Viserys :'( May he find joy in the afterlife. What would Dany do without him?

Just kidding, he's still alive. Don't forget to review and thank you so much to The Wayfaring Strangers for helping me write this. She was kind enough to suggest new words and phrases into this chapter which made it 10x better then it would have been so thank you so, so, so much!


	14. Ash and Smoke

Before you read this chapter, I recommend to go back and read the last chapter or else this chapter would be really confusing haha.

Sorry for the long wait, I didn't like how the chapter turned out so I waited so long and didn't publish it but I decided it was time to suck it up and post a new chapter :)

Enjoy~

.

.

.

Viserys awoke to the smell of ash and dirt. Groggily, he opened his eyes and saw that the land was red and dead and parched. His vision was blurry and no matter how many times he blinked, it stayed that way.

"Welcome back," a woman's voice said. Viserys turned his head to the source and tried to lift his arms and legs but his body remained frozen stiff.

"Who are you?" he slurred, his mind spinning as he spoke.

_"_A loyal servant for the god of light and the one to fulfill a prophecy spoken for thousands of years," the woman responded, pride resounding from her voice.

Viserys looked into her eyes, a bewildered expression crossing his features. "What are talking about?"

The dark-haired woman lifted her head to the skies and raised her arms and spoke as if she was speaking to the heavens themselves,

"When the red star bleeds and the darkness gathers, Azor Ahai shall be born again amidst smoke and salt to wake dragons out of stone"

"Stop speaking in riddles" he hissed, straining to stand. Viserys began to panic as he noticed his legs and arms were tied together.

"Unbind me, witch!"

"That is impossible, the prophecy has already begun and not even I can stop it now," As she said this, Viserys caught sight of a wooden pyre a few feet from her.

The platform was built of hewn logs; trunks of smaller trees and limbs from branches. The third level of the platform was woven of branches no thicker than a finger, and covered with dry leaves and twigs. Suddenly, he sighted a small girls body tied to the stake and the colour of her hair identified her as his sister.

"How dare you..." Viserys growled, fear and hatred building in his chest. "Let my sister go, you wench!"

The black-haired woman smirked, dimples forming on her cheeks. "I am afraid that is not possible. There is a great war in our midst and all measures must take place to ensure our victory."

Viserys scowled "Are you mad, woman? There is no war!"

"The war has been waged since time began, young man. On one side is R'hllor, the Lord of Light, the Heart of Fire, the God of Flame and Shadow. Against him stands the Great Other whose name may not be spoken, the Lord of Darkness, the Soul of Ice, the God of Night and Terror. We must all make sacrifices for the greater good and your sister has the fortune to be the first."

He imagined the feeling of wrapping his fingers around that bitches neck and wringing her till she collapsed, dead on the dirt floor.

"She is but an innocent child," he protested, struggling against the restraining ropes.

The woman laughed at his words "The Lord of Light cherishes the innocent. There is no sacrifice more precious. From her Kings blood and her untainted fire, a dragon shall be born"

"Please," Viserys pleaded, to the point of desperation "Choose me and spare my sister from this gruesome death. We both share the same blood, please, I beg you, let my sister live."

A smile lit up her heart-shaped face, the woman leaned forward till their faces were inches apart. "Do not worry, Prince Viserys, the fire will cleanse you both of the sins of the world and the god of light will welcome you with open arms into his realm. I had foreseen your great sacrifice alongside your sister in the flames"

_She plans to burn us both, _Viserys realized. It didn't even bother him that she new his true name, the fact that his precious sisters life was in grave jeopardy frightened him above all else.

"Dragon eggs cannot be hatched, many have tried in the past and all failed," he challenged, trying desperately to dismay her from her lurid idea of burning them both.

The dark-haired woman shook her head and made a tsking noise as if she was scolding a child.

"It is well known that after the extinction of dragons, your Targaryen ancestors made numerous attempts to hatch the dragon eggs left behind. Baelor I Targaryen had prayed over his eggs, the others had sought to hatch theirs with sorcery. Yet all they got for it was farce and tragedy death, disaster, or disgrace. But I, will succeed in this task unlike all others."

Viserys snorted "And why do you assume you would be any different?"

Suddenly, she burst into laugher, shaking her head as she spoke,

"I have seen the rise of dragons in the flames. I can still clearly recall their rich melody crying as they arose from the embers. The lord of light has shown me their flight, he has chosen me, Prince Viserys. This is my task, my duty, obligation, responsibility."

"Chosen for what?" he curiously inquired.

The woman's eyes gleamed, a spark dancing in her unearthly ruby eyes, "The lord of light has favoured me above others for I am Azor Ahai returned ... and I shall triumph over darkness, bring a summer that will never end ... death itself will bend its knee, and all those who die fighting in my cause shall be reborn"

_'__She is undoubtedly not in her sanest mind," _Viserys thought to himself. He hoped to stray her away and put doubt in her mind, but reasoning with a madwoman was like instructing free folk the ways of a lord.

Yet even so, he was desperate to save his sister from this demise and continued to pester her.

"Have you ever considered that this all may just be a figment of your vivd imagination? Nothing will come of this and this so called god of light is a farce."

In one single sentence, Viserys managed to enflame a hidden anger from within her. She balked in offence and snarled like a beast in his direction.

"You foolish boy! How dare you slander the great R'hollor? Do you doubt his power and might?"

He scowled up at her, "I simply speak the truth, you have no verification that dragons will hatch except for your claims that some god had sent you visions. All I see is some woman of unsound mind who convinces herself with falsehoods"

She smiled, her full lips forming a demonic grin. "Falsehoods, you say? Do you also view your own family words as falsehoods?"

Mesmerized by his own confusion and her direct gaze, he had to concentrate hard to register what she said. It took a few moments for him to understand.

"What does the phrase _Fire and Blood_ to do with anything?"

"Everything," she said knowingly, her ruby eyes mocking him.

"Tell me," Viserys commanded but the woman ignored him and turned her back.

"You have heard enough, Viserys. It is time for your sister to join the god of light"

Fear clutched at his heart with cold finger, his stomach squeezed in sense of upcoming danger. "Don't do this!" he cried, "You will receive nothing but a tragic mistake!"

The witch took no heed of his words and approached his sisters still form as if it were prey. In both her hands she held their three dragon eggs and placed them gently on the foot of the pyre.

A sudden gust of wind encircled her, swirling her red robes and hugging her body. His fear made the wind seem colder. She grasped a torch and with a simple flick of her wrist, it was aflame.

"Burn my sister and I will haunt you till the end of time, leaving you no peace! I will make you rue the day you set your eyes upon us." He shouted, fighting against the tight ropes but every single motion and struggle made him nauseous and dizzy. Viserys was quick to realize the damn woman had somehow weakened his body.

"Damn her to all seven hells" he hissed, struggling to fight unconsciousness.

He uneasily watched as the madwoman thrust the torch between the logs. The twigs took the fire at once, the brush and dried grass a heartbeat later. Tiny flames went darting up the wood like swift red mice, skating over the oil and leaping from bark to branch to leaf. A rising heat puffed at her face and she stepped backward. The wood crackled, louder and louder. Unexpectedly, The woman began to sing in a shrill, ululating voice. The flames whirled and writhed, racing each other up the platform. The dusk shimmered as the air itself seemed to liquefy from the heat.

"Dany!" he screamed, panic gripping his chest. Without further ado, he peered around his surroundings and grabbed the first jagged rock he laid eyes on. He immediately began to cut the restrains, gasping at the pain that seared through the chest and arms.

The sounds of the logs spitting and cracking made him work faster despite the aching in his head and the weariness that overwhelmed him.

It only took a matter of minutes before he broke free from his bonds and shakily stood on his two feet. His head began to spin and Viserys stumbled towards the growing fire, unnoticed by the dark-haired woman who continued to chant in an eery language.

The flames had reached high and were beginning to slither up Dany like a snake.

"Dany!" he shouted once again, dragging his weakened body to the burning pyre. His sister drowsily lifted her head and made an O shape with her mouth, letting out a shrill scream.

A cold chill went up his spine at the painful cry. The witch seemed to sense his anger and turned, a shocked expression on her face as she sighted him hurling his whole body towards her.

Without a moments hesitation, Viserys pushed her into the fire alongside him. The two of them smashed into the flaming wood, sparks dancing as they fell.

"NO!" she cried, trying to pull him off but it was too late. The dark-haired woman was soaked in burning flames.

"Protect me, great R'hollor, resurrect me from the fire, reborn ... from salt and smoke" she sang, coughing from the smoke that filled her lungs.

Soon her song became a huddering wail, thin and high and full of agony. Viserys felt smouldering heat run up his body and the feeling of his clothes burning yet he remained unblemished from the fire.

The platform of wood and brush and grass began to shift and collapse in upon itself. Bits of burning wood slid down at her, and Viserys was showered with ash and cinders. His sister freed herself from her binds that burned in the fire and grasped unto him. Viserys wrapped his soot-blackened arms around his sisters lithe form and held her close as the fire roared around them.

He felt no pain like he expected. All Viserys sensed was warmth, the same warmth that his mother had when she held him in her arms.

_Fire and Blood_, Viserys thought, as he noticed a dark-scaled dragon climbing up his legs. The creative stared at him was ruby red eyes and hissed.

_I will take what is mine, with fire and blood._

It had all made sense now. With fire and the sacrifice of another, a dragon would be born. For centuries his family had made fools of themselves by attempting to hatch dragons, looking for an solution, an answer. Yet, their answer was in their own family words. _Fire and Blood._

The bizarreness of it all made Viserys burst into laughter, unable to stop. Suddenly, he felt drained of energy and fainted onto the burnt logs whilst the night came alive with the music of dragons.

.

.

.

White flakes of ash covered her eyes as she stiffly tired to move her aching arms. Groggily, Dany sat upright and blinked to clear her blurry vision. White, misty smoke rose around her from the burnt wood and it was then she remembered all that had happened.

_They were burning, _she realized. _She and her brother were in the fire burning! _

She was naked, covered with soot, her clothes turned to ash, her beautiful hair all crisped away . . . yet she was unhurt.

Dany shakily stood and found herself staring eye to eye with a silver dragon with golden swirls who had coiled itself around her neck.

"A... dragon?" she whispered, stroking its long neck. The beast hissed in response, playful and not of anger.

Below her, she found her brother, covered in soot and ash. His silver hair had burned in the flames like hers, yet unlike her, he would not awaken.

"Brother?" Dany murmured meekly, leaning to his side. There was no response so she shook him. Fear gripped her heart as she once again received nothing. She stared into his face and noticed it was too pale then usual.

Frightened that her brother died, Dany ran from the burnt pyre, hoping she would find help.

Above her, in the sky, a strange red comet with a long tail that appeared to cover half the sky pointed to the direction she decided to follow.

Dany ran in that course, the silver dragon still wrapped around her.

"Help!" she cried out, "Help"

The land was barren and not a single soul could be seen, even so she continued to yell for help. Soon, her dragon had joined her and screeched a weak roar while she called out.

Dany did not know for how long she had yelled but within moments her throat was parched and dry. Feebly, she fell on her knees onto the hard ground and sobbed, her tears creating trails down her soot-covered cheeks.

Just as her hope began to dwindle, she heard the sound of horses galloping in the distance. Joy blossomed in her chest as she stood and rushed to the noise. Afar she sighted a brown mule with a haggard looking woman sitting on top.

Without thinking twice, Dany rushed over and imagined how strange she must look, naked and covered in ash with a dragon wrapped around her neck whilst running like a maniac.

When she had reached the woman, Dany huffed and spluttered her words.

"My... brother... help us... there was a fire... my brother won't wake...up... I..." she stopped to catch her breath and noticed the old lady was staring at her, astonished.

As Dany looked upon the perenial woman, she saw that she was much older than she orginially thought. Her brown, wrinkly skin looked like discarded, wrinkled, paper bag left to itself. Her eyes, over the years, had grown dull and cloudy as though she had seen too much suffering. Her back was stooped over as if she carried invisible weights upon them. Her sliver hair was thinning, and her smile showed that her teeth were rather yellow. Along with this, it could be seen that the lips, were dry and cracked. She slipped off her horse and hobbled towards Dany with a cane in her left hand.

"Child, what are ya' doin' this far?" she inquired in a thick accent before alarmingly eyeing the silver dragon perched on her shoulders.

"Me... and my brother were going... to Qohor but then..." Dany lost track of her words and began to cry.

A thick, bright cloak was draped over her shoulders and the dragon perched on her shoulders flapped its wings at the intrusion.

"Where is yer brother, little one?" the old woman asked.

She sniffled and pointed to the direction she had come from. "I thinks he's... d-dead"

Dany hiccuped and received a cask of water from the old lady. In seconds, she drained the water, not realizing until now how thirsty she was.

"Climb atop, little one." the old woman said as she pulled herself on her horse. As Dany settled on the strong mule, the two rode off to the burned-out pyre.

.

.

.

A beautiful, silver haired woman approached him in his dreams, surrounded by mist and smoke. Viserys quickly recognized the woman as his mother and wondered if he had died.

"You are not dead, my brave dragon," she said, as if reading his thoughts.

Viserys bowed his head in shame "I failed you, mother. I put Dany's life in danger."

Long, smooth fingers gripped his chin and pulled till he was staring into his mothers lilac eyes.

"You have done all you could, I forbid you to blame yourself."

He nodded, feeling nauseous. "I haven't reclaimed the iron throne, I have no army, no allies. Nothing. I have nothing. How am I to wage war and reclaim what is mine by right with nothing?"

"Listen to me, my son and listen to me well" his mother said in an iron voice that could break steel. "Crowns are not important, Viserys; they are simply metals and jewels. But family, that is what is truly important. I never want you to kill for a crown, but I _expect_ you to kill for your blood. Swear this to me, Viserys, swear to me you will not start a war for glory, power or wealth."

Viserys nodded, "I swear" he whispered. His mothers smile was the last thing he saw before he awoke.

.

.

.

Groggily, Viserys peered one eye open and found his sisters purple eyes staring directly in his eyes. The second she noticed him awake, a wide smile spread across her face.

"He's awake!" she cried, bouncing up and down. "He's awake!"

Viserys groaned as she jumped onto his bed and tackled him into a tight hug.

"Dany..." he muttered, feeling dizzy. Viserys lifted his hand to stroke her silver locks but only found flesh.

"What happened to your hair?" he asked, stroking the baldness of her head.

Daenerys shrugged, "It burned in the fire. Yours did too."

He saw that she was not lying as he traced his fingers across his hairless scalp.

Before he could respond, an old woman holding a bowl of soup approached him.

"Delicious Gumbo made by yer sister 'erself!" she said, holding a bowl of soup while his sister beamed, coaxing him to try it.

Viserys stared suspiciously at the woman, "Who are you?"

"Her name is Havanna!" Dany answered for her, "She saved us"

"Saved us?" he murmured, confused.

"Yes, don't you remember? The fire..."

The mentioning of the fire jogged his memory and Viserys tried to sit forward but found his sister pushing him back towards the cushioned pillows.

"You mustn't move brother! Havanna says you're going to be sick for a while."

Usually Viserys would have struggled and shook her protests away but this time he complied and nestled into his blankets.

He had never felt so befuddled in his life. In the pyre he clearly recalled a dragon egg hatching but perhaps it was all an illusion, a dying man's hallucination.

Yet why was he still alive? If he had burned in the fire why was he laying hear, unscathed of burns?

His thoughts were interrupted by the a flash of dark, scaly wings blocking his vision and to his disbelief a small _dragon _the size of a cat curled on his legs and hissed, smoke curling from its nostrils.

"What... What..." he spluttered, too bewildered for words. Never had he ever expected to even sight of dragon except for in his wildest dreams. His feelings were difficult to describe, he felt completely shocked mixed with joy and excitement.

"They drink a lot of goats milk. I thought dragons ate meat, didn't you say so, brother?" Dany questioned, staring up at him with those same innocent eyes.

"D-dragons? T-this is a... it's..." Viserys couldn't finished his sentence, overcome with emotions.

"It' a miracle, eh?" the old woman called Havanna laughed, setting his bowl of Gumbo aside.

"It's not just a miracle" he murmured "It's power"

.

.

.


	15. Hidden Prince

**First and foremost, I want to apologize for the long-wait for this chapter. Life has been taking a toll on me and I just had to stop for a bit and gather my life back together. Since Game of Thrones season 6 has been released, I thought it would be a perfect moment for a new update. Talking about GOT, is anybody else upset about Season 6 Episode 1? I was just so mad about how they changed the plot from the books especially after what happened in Dorne. I'm not going to spoil anything but I'm just so riled-up over the TV show. Anyways, enjoy this new chapter. I promise the next chapter I'm writing is more fast-paced then this one.**

.

.

He did not remember how long he had been bedridden but it had felt like he had been confined to this bedstead for ages. Every time Viserys had forced himself to pull himself upright, nausea would flood over his body once again forcing his self to lie back down. It was unpleasant to feel so empower less and feeble, yet at times he had to remind himself he was also human; even if he carried the blood of the dragon within his veins. As Visery lay there, he caught sounds of his little sister and the old woman speaking. Curious, he listened attentively to the sounds through his canopy.

"Your brother has been through hardship, that I can see well even if my eyes ain't as keen-sighted as twenty years ago." The woman's haggard voice came.

"He's the only family I have left," A little girl said. "Our mother died when I was born and so had our father. Our brother also died but he was killed in an epic battle."

Viserys craned his head, praying Dany hadn't revealed too much information. Even if Havanna had been caring and compassionate, the last thing he needed was a stranger knowing of their descent.

"And tell me little one, what is it that you know of your parents?"

Before Dany could say another word and perhaps reveal their secret, Viserys lifted his bed covering that hid his view and said, "Our father was a fisherman who sailed in the west of Lys and our mother a serving lady. We led ordinary, simple lives until their unfortunate demise."

Without warning, the old woman burst into dry laughter, her whole body quivering. "I ain't of feeble-mind, young lad. You and the little one are not who you claim to be"

Viserys froze, feeling guarded, "I have no idea what you mean." he murmured, feigning ignorance.

"I can see the fire from within, youngling. Deeply rooted it is, hiding, yet existent."

His eyes widened and he made several attempts to speak, but no words came out of his twitching lips.

"These creatures are the basis of what you are." She pointed to the dark-scaled dragon lying on the foot of the bed.

He remained frozen, biting his lip, lost for words. This woman was much wiser then he had originally thought. Havanna gave him a genuine smile before taking a sip of mulled wine.

"There ain't no more dragons known to exist but many seem to forget that vast parts of the world are yet uncharted. Many speak tales of dragon sightings in far off mysterious places, yet none so close to the lands of slaves."

Viserys stared at her, uncertain by her, "Tell me, Havanna, are you a foe or friend?"

Her pale blue eyes seemed to twinkle as she replied, "Change, like nightfall and sunshine, can be a friend or foe, a blessing or a curse, life or death. It will be for you to decide, Prince of Dragonstone."

"I will take you as a friend since you had chosen to save my life. I would like to think a foe would be hesitant to rescue his enemy." he replied.

The haggard woman smiled, revealing her gums and the little teeth that remained. It was only after she smiled he realized she had called him by his heir apparent title.

.

.

.

The surrounding wall was made of pale red stone and seven massive drum-towers crowned with iron ramparts. Massive curtain walls surrounded the enormous keep, with nests and crenellations for archers. Thick stone parapets, some four feet high, protected the outer edge of the wall ramparts. Most, no all, did not know of the Red Keep's network of secret passages and tunnels except, of course, for himself. Despite his plump, bald features and his soft, white hand, Varys had never minded crawling for the smaller tunnels that would force any grown man to do.

_Maegor had truly outdone himself_, Varys mused as he crawled through the tiny passageway.

Regardless of the King's cruelty and vile nature, Varys often admired the deceased Targaryen man. He was the only King who had thought of building such secret passages incase anything would enable Maegor to make a quick escape should his enemies ever trap him. Notably, Maegor's Holdfast is the only building in the Red Keep that has no secret passages, as Maegor "wanted no rats in his own walls", except for one secret escape door that does not connect to any other passage in the Red Keep.

Finally, after tedious hours on his knees, Varys was able to escape the crawlspace and find himself in units of small cells with wooden doors. The very fact that there were no signs light gave Varys insight that he had found himself in the black cells. Grabbing ahold of his lantern from within his robes, he scurried through the walls, passing by the most treacherous and dangerous prisoners the Seven Kingdoms had come across.

The prisoners were a ragged-lot, most of them in dirty clothing and all had matted hair. Varys paid them no mind even if a few shouted meaningless insults in his direction. Within minutes, Varys found himself in a well-lit compartment where his once close companion stood, his oiled forked yellow beard glistening. His old friend had vastly changed over the years; his once lithe and handsome body had been replaced by a growing fat man with pigs for eyes and chubby cheeks. The second he caught sight of Varys, he grinned and exclaimed,

"It's been long, my friend! I would embrace you, but one must say, I am rather dismayed over the unpleasant meeting-place you have arranged so I will refrain myself."

Varys inclined his head, "Apologies, Illyrio, but this is the only safeguard area for this rather… traitorous gathering that would certainly question my loyalty to the King."

The magister laughed loudly, his fat jiggling as he did so, "I can assure you, you have found the perfect location as no man will hear us through these thick walls."

"Indeed," Varys replied.

"A spymaster you are, but this!" he waved his fat hand around his surroundings. "I had never thought you would've managed to memorize and graph all these secret tunnels."

"You are mistaken, dear friend. Just last week, I had come across a walkway near the ground supported by timbers."

"Never the less, an admirable feat," Illyrio said, smiling to reveal his yellow, crooked teeth.

The spymaster stalked around the room, "My little birds have returned from the east with a rather fascinating song…"

The magister did not speak, instead craning his head in interest.

Varys continued, "Have you heard of this Sellsword crew, The Black Sails, they referred to themselves as I recall?"

Illyrio stroked his greased beard in thought, "Aye, I have. They had been disbanded a while ago, since the Sellswords follied around in Volantis."

The spider nodded his head, "The Black Sails had managed a remarkable feat, disturbing the peace of the Black Walls."

Varys continued, "Abroad the ship was a young sellsword by the name of Karl Jenns and he had a rather interesting tale, involving a lost dragon prince."

Illyrio gawked, "He was not by chance speaking of…?"

"The exiled prince Viserys or King as some may say, yes, he was. It seems Aery's son has taken company with the Sellswords in means of survival. "

Illyrio Mopatis shook his portly head absently, "After all these years and Viserys has chosen to become a sellsword? What atrocity! If King Robert hears of this, he and his lords will find it hard to contain this jolly mirth."

"Certainly so, but according to the chirps of my little birds, Viserys has once again mysteriously disappeared after taking up their company. And so, my dear friend you come in dire need."

Illyrio grinned, his crooked teeth glossy, "Don't I always sail to Kingslanding when only desirable?"

Varys ignored his remark, "I have only come to ask an easy favour to accomplish. A man of your high-standing will certainly have no problem with this."

The magister burst into fits of laughter, his fat jiggling to the sway of his merriment. "Finding the Targaryen boy will be harder then it may seem, Lord Varys. Essos is vast continent; many may call Westeros half its size."

"Do not fret, Illyrio, I will not ask of you to search for Prince Viserys… Well, not yet anyhow."

"Well then, old chap, how may I, a fat old man be of service?"

"All I ask is that you hire Karl Jenns as your guard, sellsword, accomplice, spy, or knight, whatever pleases you. But take heed to provide him comfort and gold so he may never wish to leave your service and in doing so, we will gain the only man who is able to recognize the Targaryen Prince's features after years of being veiled from sight."

"Karl Jenns will be attached to my hip," Illyrio assured, "But the uncommon Valyrian appearance of silver hair and purple eyes will most certainly give them away to any sensible man."

"If this was so, the Targaryen children would have long-ago been apprehended by an ambitious, scheming man whose influence in Essos exceeds even ours." He claimed, "Viserys goes to extreme measures to keep himself hidden."

The fat man grew pensive, "Without a doubt, but one may must say, how far can one go before breaking under the pressure of leading a surreptitious life?"

"If he carries the blood of Aegon the Unworthy, Maegor the Cruel, and Baelor the Befuddled, not for much longer."

Illyrio grinned, "Do not forget, Varys, The blood of Aegon the Dragon flows in his veins."

"So had also said his father." Varys said sadly.

.

.

.

Dany strangely enjoyed sitting on the mounted hill and gazing at the great Forest of Qohor with its large oak trees as wide as city gates. Havanna had told her stories of the great spotted tigers and lemurs with silver fur and huge purple eyes that resided deep in the forest. Dany imagined herself as a lemur, prowling through the forest and searching for prey. The silver dragon lay motionless around her shoulders, deep in slumber. A few tiny swirls of smoke emitted from the nostrils, a sight that brought her glee.

"Have you come up with a name?" A voice came from behind her.

Dany jumped from surprise but eased back into her comfortable position as she noticed her brother. His cheeks were hallowed but a healthy pink colouring was beginning to take place in his often pastel skin. It was almost strange to see her brother look so hale and hearty after so long of appearing nothing but sickly pale.

"I'm going to call it Florian," she exclaimed, "After Florian the knight who fell in love with Jonquil."

Viserys smiled, choking back a laugh, "That's an uncommon name for a dragon"

"Well, Florian isn't a common dragon" she claimed haughtily.

"The very existence of a dragon is uncommon."

They sat side by side, watching the greenery of the forest sway beneath the wind.

"We're going to continue our journey to Qohor," her brother said suddenly.

A painful sensation blossomed from her chest, "I don't want to leave Havanna," she whined.

"We have been guests for far too long, Dany."

"Can't we stay a bit longer?" Dany pleaded.

Her brother shook his head and pulled her into a hug but Dany wriggled out of his grasp.

"I want to stay!"

Viserys frowned, an agitated expression crossing his features, "As your older brother, I know what's best for you. Qohor will provide us with security until the time is right for us to reveal our true identities."

"I don't wanna," she cried, pouting. Dany hated traveling from one city to another, all she wanted was a home but her brother always seemed to want to travel from one city to another, until they have explored all of Essos.

"Dany, listen to me," her brother sighed, "I have been in contact with a man of high standing in Qohor for the past few months."

"I don't care!" Dany stated, kicking her legs.

"He is willing to provide for your education and etiquette tuition. This is a fine invitation, something I can never afford with my situation."

"I don't want any of that," she exclaimed, raising herself to stand but to find herself being pulled back down to the grass by her brother.

"Daenerys, I'm serious. You may not understand our situation but remaining here will prove fatal, there is no contact to the others cities in this secluded area and the last thing I need is my sister influenced by an illiterate woman."

"What does illiterate mean?" she asked.

Viserys sighed, "Your question is a pure example of illiterate." Before Dany could interrupt and pester him with, Viserys said,

"You'll have a room of your own, just like in Braavos."

Daenerys remembered her old bedchamber in Braavos very well, it was the colour of crimson red and numerous toys flooded the room but the most beautiful was the full-grown plum true outside her chamber. She recalled being able to stick her hand from the window and grasp a ripened plum within arms reach. Dany often gathered a basket-filled with plums for Arthur Darry when he was bed-ridden. Unexpectedly, the thought of going to Qohor wasn't so bad after all.

Viserys stood, straightening his ruffled tunic, "Let us go, Dany. Supper ought to be ready."

Daenerys took his outreached hand and followed him back to the encampment.

.

.

.

Do you guys remember who Karl Jenns is? To refresh your memory, he is a sellsword for the Black Sails and he had been the one Viserys revealed his identity to before escaping the Black Wall. Basically, Karl Jenns knows of Viserys identity and since not many have seen Viseys since he was a little boy at Kings Landing, Karl Jenns will prove useful to Varys and Illyrio in the long run.

Thank you all for reading, don't forget to review!


	16. Qohor, City of Sorcerers

.

.

.

The farewell to Havanna was fast and depressing for Daenerys, she grasped the woman's cloak and bid a teary farewell whilst her brother readied the saddles. Havanna had kindly provided them two strong mares, food, blankets, clothing and other necessities for the journey to Qohor, all free of payment. The whole night Dany had spent begging her brother to bring Havanna. He refused numerous times until his resolve finally broke and he invited Havanna along. Dany had been so happy and expected the old woman to agree but she had respectably declined, stating the desert fields had been her home for many years.

"Do not weep for me, young one," Havannah murmured, stroking her bare head.

"I don't wanna go!" the little girl cried, "You're the only one who's ever been so kind since Ser Darry died."

"Your tears are a waste, youngling. You have a destiny ahead and I shan't keep it from you."

Dany clumsily wiped her eyes, leaving her pink cheeks smeared with wet tears.

Havannah knelt, the best she could without hurting her sore, hunchback, "Chains will break amongst the height of your years and freed crowds will shout Mhysa in your wake,"

Before Daenerys could respond, her brother entered, his bald head covered in a dark purple scarf.

"It is time, sister. Have you bid your farewell?"

Dany nodded, looking back at Havanna strangely, wondering what her earlier words meant.

After one last final embrace, Daenerys skipped over to her brother side as he lifted her up atop a nut-brown horse. Within moments, her brother saddled himself behind her and they were off riding further into the fields, following the trails to the Qohor forests. They rode silently for some time until her brother said,

"The Forest of Qohor is vast and takes roughly two weeks to cross by horse; we must be prepared to many nights in the forest."

"Havanna said the woods have spotted tigers, wolves, tree cats, huge boars, and bears," she whispered.

Seeming to sense the little girl's fear, the dragons straddled in hand-woven wooden cages hissed, smoke streaming for their nostrils. Viserys smiled and opened one of the cages doors, letting a ruby red dragon with golden specks crawl up his arm and settle around his neck.

"I doubt those beasts would harm us, they'd rather hunt for elks and deer's to satisfy their hunger and not a scrawny little girl," he laughed.

Dany turned her attention to the petite dragon, admiring the length of each wing that had a delicate fan of translucent skin, gorgeously coloured, stretched taut between long thin bones.

"Arkon Noyakjor, our benefactor in Qohor is most generous and has offered to hire a tutor for you in whatever you wish to undertake," Viserys said.

She thought hard and recalled the time she saw a mummer on the streets of Norvos playing a beautiful tune while crowds danced around him, swaying to the music, "I want to learn to play the harp."

Her brother smirked, "Like our dear, dead brother?"

Dany nodded, "But I'll be better."

Within minutes of their conversation, they had entered the western edge of the Forest of Qohor, one of the cities many gateways. Its trees were large, with trunks as wide as city gates and leaves giving a golden hue when exposed to sunlight, making a golden canopy above travelers such as themselves. They rode for miles until they reached the Qhoyne River where pine-cones from the Forest of Qohor drifted down its currents.

Viserys set up camp underneath a large pine tree and as the sun set in and the night grew dark, a fire-hearth was built. The delicious scent of meat sizzling under the flames made the three dragons go in a frenzy. When Daenerys offered them a well-seared slice, the dragons ripped at it eagerly, their heads striking like snakes.

"They're really hungry," she observed, feeding them more meat.

"Soon they will grow so big and will eat thrice the amount we're giving them now," Viserys stated, stroking one the dragon's spines.

"We ought to name them," Dany said seriously.

"Well, as I recall, you had named one Florian," Viserys laughed, "A name more fit for a cat."

"Yes, but I like that name," she pouted, "Once you told me the story of Florian the great knight and how he fell in love with Jonquil of Maidenpool."

"Florian the great knight and great fool," he corrected, smiling.

"I think it's a clever name," she said proudly. "No Targaryen had yet come up with a name such as Florian for their dragon."

Her brother grinned, "Then, sweet sister, I will name this dragon Noctoros." Viserys pointed to the black dragon, "Translated midnight in High Valyrian after its dark scales. Fitting don't you think?"

When he saw his sister nod in agreement, Viserys turned his attention to the last, unnamed dragon, "And the crimson dragon shall be called..."

Before he could say anything Dany interrupted by yelling, "Rhaegal!"

"Rhaegal?"

"Yes, after our brother who died fighting for us on the trident." she exclaimed.

"Rhaegal it is." He approved.

By next morning, they were off and ready to continue on their journey. The forest around them was a true nature's beauty to behold but after a week of camping, cooking and hunting they were beginning to grow weary of their surroundings. As they continued further into the woods, the pines covered most of the sky and light scarcely reached their area. That morning before Viserys had skillfully slain a deer with a bow and arrow. The animal was so fat with excess meat that not even the three dragons who gulped down several times their own weight, could not stomach all the excess deer meat. Her brother feared that the smell of fresh kill may lead dangerous beasts to their encampment so Viserys abandoned the carcass.

"The deeper we venture into the forest, the more difficult it is for the horses to travel amongst these uneven grounds," Viserys complained. Roots sprang from the earth in uncommon places and the route was over-grown which proved more difficult for the horse's weak hooves to venture through.

Suddenly, they were caught off guard by the sighting of a silver lemur in the distance, prowling across the pine trees and seemingly too busy to bother paying its attention to the travellers.

"That species of lemur is called a Little Valyrian," he said, "Do you know why?"

When Dany shook her head, Viserys said, "They have the trademark silver-white fur and huge purple eyes. Does that sound familiar to you?"

"Kinda like us," she replied. Her brother beamed, proud she understood.

"They share the same famous Valyrian racial traits such as ours. Little Valyrian's are rare amongst the other lemurs."

"Just like us," she whispered, referring to them being the last of Valyrian dragon lord descendants, rare amongst the rest of the population.

It was eerie to say that there were no travelers besides themselves. Viserys said that it was good as a dragon sighting may cause a merchant to stir unhealthy thoughts.

After one early morning of bathing in a nearby creek and scrubbing all the past days dirt off their skin, Daenerys approached her brother and asked how much longer till they reached their destination.

"A few more fortnights and we'll be there," he replied.

'_Why couldn't we just stay with Havanna?"_ She wanted to say but kept her thoughts hidden. Viserys was her brother, he knew more than her. That is what she kept telling herself.

.

.

.

.

They entered through the Northern Gates of the ancient city. Daenerys and Viserys were greeted by a litter suspended between eight mammoth draft horses on heavy leather straps. Four eunuchs paced beside the horses, two on either sides and more were trudging along behind to guard the baggage train.

"Qohor is the greatest city that ever was or ever will be," a bald man said who had greeted him earlier at the entrance gate. His name was Nombro, a servant to Arkon Noctoros.

"The smiths in Qohor are the only ones who know how to rework Valyrian steel, a wondrous gift of work your ancestors had kindly taught us to forge." He proudly exclaimed, "Qohor is the most exotic of the Free Cities and one of the richest, many claim they have not seen a city more striking in its beauty and often travelers would thereafter look at other free cities as squalid and ugly by comparison to Qohor."

"Do they?" Viserys muttered drily. The man was clearly proud of his city that Viserys understood well because of his boasting words. City of Sorcerers is what many called this exotic city due to their regular practice of the dark arts, such as divination, blood magic, and necromancy.

"It is an honour for the great, Arkon Noyakjor, to host the Prince Viserys of house Targaryen. My master has prepared many gifts for your leisure, only befitting for the rightful King of Westeros."

He nodded, not responding instead choosing to gaze at the bricked walls surrounding Qohor. The outer gates were banded with copper, the middle with iron; the innermost were studded with onyx eyes. Dany sat next to him, staring at the prehistoric walls in astonishment.

"Our Qohorik forges are considered to have no equal. The armor they create is seen as superior to the armor made in Westeros," Nombro looked towards him soberly, "No offense intended, my prince."

"None taken," Viserys responded.

"They are capable of infusing a deel colour into the metal, begetting beautiful results." He continued, "Exquisite wooden carvings are sold on the city's markets as well. My master has a skilled crafts man working for him; perhaps he could carve a portrait of the Targaryen siblings and your _dragons_."

Nombro said _dragons _with such lust and craving that made Viserys cringe in disgust. The last thing Viserys needed was all of Qohor knowing of the return of dragons for if they knew, chaos would surely ensue.

The bald-headed servant stared at the three dragons dozing off. They seemed so harmless clustered together; the size of kittens that even Nombro bravely reached his hand to touch Noctoros, the largest of the three. Noctoros snapped at his fingers as fast as a serpent, his nostrils emitting smoke and his mouth opening to allow a blast of flame at the frightened man's direction.

Quickly, Viserys clamped the dragons mouth shut. His red and white brother rose from their slumber, curious. Noctoros struggled weakly against his hand before finally submitting.

"Please be more careful Nombro. Do not forget, they're dragons not house pets."

He nodded, sulking into his cushions, "I will make sure to engrave that in my mind, Prince Viserys."

After a few moment of silence, Daenerys burst out, "Is it true that they sacrifice babies in Qohor?" It was clear that she had been wondering for quite from sometime.

He looked offended but later laughed it off, "Of course not, my princess. Qohor has many enemies and they will claim many atrocities to make our great, ancient city viewed in an immoral light."

His sister continued to berate him with questions ranging from Valyrian steel, the Unsullied guarding the outside gates, Dark Arts, Qohorik Taperstries, Little Valyrian Lemurs and other artifacts. Nombro seemed pleased with her interest of his city and answered each in every question with care. Viserys, on the other, could honestly care less about their sacred city. He was in a hurry to meet his benefactor and discuss certain matters of importance.

They passed through a bazaar in a cavernous building whose latticework ceiling was home to a thousand Qohorik. Crowds of middle-class citizens filled the bazaar, selling wooden art, metal-work, decorative tapestries, and other souvenirs. The hospitality of his benefactor's home was large, even bigger than the marketplace. Viserys had indeed expected something grand but not to that length. An entire division had been given to them that had its own gardens, a marble bathing pool, comfortable sitting-room, a field of shrubberies and numerous private chambers.

_The dragons would be able to fly freely here, _he considered, gazing at the open gardens. He had to take extra precaution to make sure no slaves were near the area if he were to allow his dragons to fly without restrictions.

Nombro had led him into his chambers, the floors were lime marble, the walls draped with colorful silk hangings that shimmered with every breath of air.

"It's beautiful," he said breathlessly. He had not had such a luxurious living not since Westeros and even then, he could hardly recall such splendor from that time.

"My master is truly generous but for a Valyrian Prince, no gift is too great." The bald-headed man bowed, ushering Daenerys to follow him but she had refused to budge from her brother's side.

"Go along with him, my little dragon," he said in the Westerosi tongue, "He is our friend."

"Where will I go?" she asked, frightfully.

"Nombro is to show you to your new chambers, Dany. There is no fear in that, surely?"

His sweet, innocent sister followed the servant hesitantly. Sensing her frustration, Nombro kindly said,

"Tonight, you shall feast upon peacock, sugared locusts, sliced hams, boiled quail eggs, and roasted larks stuffed with garlic and onions, with pale ales and Myrish fire wines. You will listen to beautiful Lysene songs and watch marvelous spectacles. Your brother will be present but first, one must tidy herself up. I will make you into a jewel."

"I'm not a jewel," Dany proclaimed, as they exited, "I'm a dragon."

Viserys couldn't help but guffaw at that. Daenerys never failed to bring a smile on his face. The slaves stripped off the travel-stained silks he wore, and Viserys padded out to where the marble pool sat in the shade of a portico. The water was deliciously cool, and the pool was stocked with tiny golden fish that nibbled curiously at his skin.

Drifting helplessly in the water made him think of anything that came across in his mind. The three young dragons were about the size of cats and it would take years for them to grow but he was certainly in a better position than the year before where he had to resolve to selling his precious belongings and joining a sellsword crew. What ought he to do now? Should he seek an army or simply wait till his dragons had grown? Viserys remembered his dream vividly, the one where his mother spoke to him as if she was alive.

"_Crowns are not important," _she had said, "_They are simply metals and jewels."_

"Metals and jewels," he said out loud to no one in particular. He had once believed that the realm would rise for its rightful king. But he had been young and foolish, and fools believe in imprudent dreams.

All those doubting thoughts made him shiver and suddenly he wanted out of the water. He stood and climbed from the pool and the olive-skinned slaves rushed over, toweled him dry and wrapped him in a silk robe.

It was near evenfall and Viserys was feeding the three dragons, enjoying the sight as they bellowed tiny whiffs of fire from within their small bodies.

"Florian, Dracarys," he commanded as the silver dragon snapped his mouth open and grasped the flying chunk of meat with his jaws. The two others stared hungrily at Florian as he ate. Watching the dragon made him wonder how his little sister was faring by herself. She was gone too long and Viserys was not used to it.

"My Prince," said a voice from the entrance of his chamber. He turned to see Nombro. The servant brought him a Qohorik robe, a confection of purple lily flowers and woven in silver and gold silk. Viserys would've naturally never worn such a peculiar dressing outfit but it would only seem polite to dress of Qohorik style.

He was led to the foyer of his benefactor which was large and exquisite, a beauty for any guest to behold with its crystal walls and shimmery, limestone floors. Nombro walked into the halls, followed by his little sister dressed in a pure, rosy silk with a pretty, flower sewn shawl hanging from her head; hiding the baldness of her scalp. Nombro seemed pleased as he stared down at Dany,

_Look at her, _He seemed to want to say, _look what I have made out of a dirty girl garbed in scraps._

Dany drudged quietly behind, her fearful eyes darting back and forth searching for her brother. When she caught sight of him, she darted towards him but the long trail of the dress restricted her movements. Viserys could easily tell she was uncomfortable from the very moment they walked into Arkon's mansion and she was even more so as they were introduced to him.

Her body was tense next to his during the introduction but she seemed to ease back a bit as the man bowed and referred to her as princess. Arkon Noctoros was younger then Viserys originally thought; he was a tanned, fit man around his mid-forties.

The dinner table was long and lavish, filled with a large variety of dishes that half Viserys couldn't recognize. The affair was a quiet one while a few performers sang and danced in their presence. From time to time, they were interrupted with curious questions.

"I presume your voyage was a safe one?" he asked, chewing, "Considering you had made it here in whole."

"There were certainly drawbacks but we're here and that's all that matters." Viserys answered, "We are very grateful for your hospitality."

"Of course you are," he boomed, "By the awful sight of you two, I wouldn't have guessed of your noble lineage."

Viserys grasped his fork tightly, "It's been a long journey."

"And a hard one at that," the merchant responded, "Tell me, Prince Viserys, how do you plan to reclaim the iron throne?"

"Ships and an army," he sighed, "But war is bad for trade for man of your position and warships are hard to come across in these lands."

Arkon nodded, "Of trading ships I have a few, that is so. Who can say how many? One may be sinking even now, in some stormy corner of the Summer Sea. On the morrow, another will fall afoul of corsairs. The next day, a pirate will wake from their Stepstones dens and seek gold from my honest, trading men."

"An army and ships I do not have but I have dragons, small as they may be; a dragon is still a dragon." Viserys said, wiping the sauce-stain from his sister's cheek with a handkerchief.

The noble beamed, a twinkle in his eye, "As the rumor of living dragons will spread through the east, ever more seekers had come to learn if the tale was true and I will see to it that the great and the humble alike offered some token."

Viserys frowned, shaking his head, "They will flock like fleas to a rotten corpse and I cannot allow that to happen. The return of dragons must be kept a secret."

Arkon raised his eyebrows, irritation crossing his features, "Have you yet not seen the red comet that covers half the sky? It is visible by day and outshines the moon at night with its blood red light. To many it signals the coming of fire and blood. Some say it is the return of dragons."

Viserys snorted in his cup, "The comet has brought forth all manner of queer priests, preachers, and prophets who foretell doom and destruction to anyone who stops to listen."

The noble sighed, "If it pleases you, I, will keep the coming of dragons disclosed from the public but please be aware, I'd rather keep my home intact than have ashes as a bed."

He smiled at his benefactor, "I will take extra precaution to make sure does not happen."

The rest of the night went smoothly; Arkon took a queer interest in his sister, asking her all sorts of questions regarding her ancestry, past-life and interests. His sister responded back in meek, short answers but as time went by, she grew used to responding in smooth, confident responses. As the night wade on, a hand-maiden led his sister back to her sleeping-chambers.

"Your sister will blossom into a beauty within years to come. In her prime, thousands will come to ask for her hand." Arkon said suddenly when they were left alone.

_Such as yourself?_ Viserys wanted to ask but he kept his mouth shut and responded back in pleasantries.

"You are kind to say so, Lord Arkon."

"It is to my knowledge that Targaryen's wed siblings to keep the bloodline pure. Do you plan to go forth with your families traditions?" He said the man's onyx eyes boring into him.

"I do not think much of it," he shrugged. Marrying his little sister was a queasy thought. She was too young and far too innocent to be his wife. Arkon inclined his head in interest but said nothing more. They both wished each other good night before departing to their bed chambers.

As Viserys entered, he noticed a girl lying calmly in his bed, she was younger, slim and pretty, with long silvery hair. Lyseni, at a guess.

_Perhaps she's lost, _Viserys thought until he noticed her nakedness. _A whore has found herself in my chambers._ He would've laughed if he wasn't so shocked by her presence.

"Your grace," she said, standing up and bowing deeply to him, giving Visery's a good view of her ample beasts and round bottom.

"I mean no offense but I do not frequent… whores. It is better for you to be off; you will find no payment here."

She raised her head; her skin was white and creamy while one cheek was marred with tattooed tears, marking her status as a slave.

"There is no need in cause of worry, your grace. I am but a slave and my master has been paid enormously by the inhabitant of this manse." She spoke fluent Valyrian, not a hint of accent was distinguished.

"I will not shame you." even if she was already a whore, disgraced without redemption.

The slave girl stared at him confused, "Shame me? You will do no such thing."

Viserys had almost nearly forgot, in the Free Cities, and other towns a cities, the attitude towards prostitution is slightly different from Westeros. There appeared to be less ignominy in engaging the services of a whore.

"You must leave, the only woman I will bed is my wife." He said, motioning her towards the door.

The Lynesi girl's pale blue eyes welled up with tears, her face pale and losing colour. She stared down dumbly at the carpet, as if to hide her grief.

Gazing at her pitiful appearance, naked and in tears, he felt regret stab him and Viserys gently wrapped a green linen robe around her shaking form, leading her to sit down at a nearby table while pouring a cup of Myrish spiced wine. She sipped the wine in generous amounts, sniffling from time to time.

"What brings you sorrow?" he asked.

The girl wiped her eyes clumsily before responding, "My master will punish me if you do not take me, your grace. To have a Targaryen, a Dragon lord descendant, bed a whore from his brothel will be a great honour."

Viserys stared at her intensely, taking in her pale, blonde hair and those beautiful blue eyes. He knew that her master would boast to customers how a Targaryen prince had once bed her himself, a good strategy in raising her price for a night.

"I will be honest with you, I have never bed a woman." He said simply, not feeling embarrassed by the fact at all.

The young girl smiled, "I have been trained in the way of the seven sighs and the sixteen seats of pleasure. You will not be displeased with me, I assure you."

He raised a single eyebrow, "I do not even know what that is. Seven sighs? Sixteen seats of pleaure?"

The beautiful Lynesi took his hand shyly and seductively whispered, "Let me show you."

Viserys did not protest as she led him back to the feathered bed, untangling the laces from his garments and letting them drop on the ground. He gasped as her slender fingers found his hardness in-between his legs; she worked wonders before stripping him of all his clothes.

He pressed her down on the bed, his lips finding her plump ones. The slave-whore mewled as she wrapped her legs around his waist while planting kisses on his neck.

Carefully, she positioned him in a comfortable position as he sheathed himself inside her with a deep push, he groaned with pleasure at the tight, hot sensation. The girl's fingers dug harshly into his skin before suddenly turning him around so she lay atop. He grasped her thin thighs and let her work on his body. The girl definitely knew the art of pleasure, as one moment she would pump into him slowly, in generous amounts before following with harsh, deep thrusts that drove him to the brink of destruction.

"I'm going to lose it," he gasped, his eyes drifting close as she continued to push deeply from atop.

"Then lose it," she whispered, her finger curling around chest and his mouth sucking deliberately on his lower lip. With a single moan, Viserys emptied himself within her and collapsed down on the bed, their bodies entangled while she peppered kisses on his blissful face.

"I have never lain with a man more gorgeous," she purred, rubbing her hand in-between his thighs.

"What is your name?" he asked his tired eyes closing shut as she kissed his flickering eyes.

"Arylos, your grace."

"Arylos." He said her name, liking the sound that rolled off his tongue.

Arylos suddenly rose and headed to a nearby stand, where an unclasped flask stood. She drank the contents of the potion before heading back to the bed, snuggling under his shoulder.

"What was that?" he asked wearily.

"Moon tea, your grace. So I will not leave you with a burden."

Viserys stared down at her, she was slick with sweat as his self and when she noticed him watching she raised her head and asked, "Would you like me to pleasure you again?"

He shook his head and held her close, "It's time to sleep."

Arylos slumped down into the cushioned mattress and the exhausted girl was asleep within seconds of her head hitting the pillow. A dreadful, guilty feeling grew inside him on just how much their wasted child would've looked like him.

.

.

.

Viserys lost his virginity… what do y'all think? ;)


	17. Golden Company

.

.

.

Sorry for the long wait, school is finishing up and exams schedules are popping up and over-due essays and homework are taking over my life!

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this story, it may feel a bit slow and I'm sorry for that but I promise this is all a lead-up to something major that will happen later in the story. I'm guessing it make take around **3 **chapters.

Anways, please go ahead and post a review! To those who want to see an older Dany, please be patient, I won't have her stay six for too long. About Oberyn, he's coming too, I promise but the question is, will he be meeting Viserys and Dany?

Love you lots!

PS- I apologize for the grammar mistakes you may come across, I was in a bit of a rush to post this chapter because I want nothing more than to see you all happy with a new update.

.

.

.

He awoke at the first break of light and the shuffling of the young girl wrapped in his arms reminded him of the night before.

"Your grace," she murmured, her eyes fluttering in an attractive manner.

He didn't respond, choosing to comb his fingers through her hair which prompted him to remember Dany. His sister's hair had been silver-white while Arylos was more of a pastel blonde. He crawled out of bed, pouring himself and the girl a cup of mulled wine.

"Shall I return or does his grace wish for me to pleasure him?"

"Viserys," he corrected, "And you will not be returning back to your master."

She blinked confusedly, her aqua blue eyes marked with doubt, "What is it you mean, your grace, I mean, Viserys?"

He leaned forward, kissed her forehead and said, "I will buy your freedom."

The girls eyes welled-up with tears and for a moment Viserys thought he had done her wrong before she wrapped her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him. A taken back by this action, Viserys carefully pushed her off.

Noctoros, the dark-scaled dragon who sat hovering above the canopy swooped down from above, frightening Arylos. Viserys grinned and scratched Noctoros under one eye, his shadowy wings unfolded for a moment, stirring the still air.

The young Lysenei girl stared horrified at the creature, moving a few steps away.

"Do not be scared, he is simply hungry." He said grabbing a slice of charred snake and letting the dragon feed off his hand.

"Arylos… My sister needs a handmaiden and I will make sure to pay you handsomely for your work."

The Lyseni girl nodded, her face was stoic but for a moment, her eyes flashed with disappointment. Ignoring her discontent, he dismissed Arylos and watched as she left.

He dressed quickly and went searching for his sister who he found in the gardens prancing gleefully after Florian who would lunge down from above and tease her by flying higher when she tried to grab him. After playing with Florian for a lengthy time, Daenerys finally noticed him and came rushing to his side, flinging herself into her brother's arms.

"I've missed you so much," she pouted, "Why did you not come see me?"

"I'm sorry, Dany." Viserys sighed, stroking her bald scalp.

"Lord Arkon showed me the pools, Viserys!" she said excitedly, "He said they were all mine."

Viserys clenched his jaw, "Arkon showed you the pools?"

She nodded, ignorant of his frustration, "But I said that one pool would be enough than five."

_What is Arkon's plans?_ He worried sullenly**. **_Is it his goal to gain Dany's trust or does he desire more?_

"He is a generous man," he responded, "Though next time, I do not want you conversing with him without my presence."

"But why?"

"Because…" he leaned his mouth to her ear and whispered, "Lord Arkon is a merchant and like many other merchants, he does not deal with those he sees no use of."

Daenerys gawked at him with wide, purple eyes, "Are you saying he's using me?"

"Perhaps… or perhaps not," he whispered, "Just refrain yourself from speaking to him alone."

To dodge further questioning from his little sister, he gestured Arylos to approach. The Lyseni girl was garbed in a simple, white dress. She bowed respectfully, her stare only directed toward Viserys.

"She is to be your new hand maiden, Dany."

"Princess Daenerys, it is my pleasure to be serving you." She said sweetly. Viserys easily detected how little she took note of his sister and continued to gaze coyly at him.

"What is your name?" Daenerys asked, curious.

"Arylos, my lady," she responded, directing her attention to the bald little girl.

"She is here to attend to your everyday needs. Treat her as you would a friend," Viserys said.

His little sister nodded, before turning back to Arylos, "Do you like honeyed locusts?"

The Lyseni stared at her, confused, "I've never tried any, Princess Dany."

Dany grinned before hurrying over to a round table where a big bowl of honeyed locusts sat.

"These are very sweet," she said, offering Arylos a few. "They are rolled in spice before honey, so they are sweet and hot at once."

"That explains why you're sweating." She teased, popping a single locust in her mouth.

_They will get along fine,_ Viserys thought to himself, hoping it to be true.

"Don't eat too many or you'll have a swollen belly," he puckered a kiss on both of Dany's cheeks. He turned to go but felt a small hand grasp his tunic.

"Where are you going?" she asked her lilac eyes wide and miserable.

"I have duties to attend to," Viserys responded, "I will be back for dinner, I promise."

Her face was downcast as she let him go. "I will be back for dinner," he repeated.

Viserys strode off grimly, hoping Arylos would direct Daenerys attention away from him. He met Arkon who sat comfortably at his breakfast table, munching upon figs, dragon peppers and honeyed chicken. The noble merchant offered him some but Viserys courteously turned the food away.

"Are you certain you wish to go with this plan?" the man asked, his dark alien eyes shining in interest.

"I am certain," Viserys answered dryly, suddenly having the urge to pour his self a cup of sour wine.

"I heard these men are a notorious bunch, a brotherhood of exiles and if I recall, they had spent most of their history fighting against your family."

He sighed, rubbing his forehead, "That is why I must do this. You may accompany me if you wish."

Arkon grinned, his onyx eyes dancing, "A man only lives once, my friend. An occasion such as this will only arise once in a lifetime."

"And what if, perhaps, the sellswords recall their forefathers past losses and exile under the hands of my family and wish to take vengeance?" Viserys inquired.

"Then we should bring some gallons of wine. Dying is bad enough but dying under the hands of a scheming sellsword whilst sober? That is simply to cruel."

.

.

.

The day was hot and sticky, as all the days had been. A ferocious southern sun beat down upon the crowded riverfront of the Qohor river front, but heat was the last and least of Visery's concerns. The Golden Company was encamped three miles south of town, well north of where he had expected them.

"We're near the camp," Arkon stated, galloping on his mount next to him. Viserys felt sick even though his plan was rather simple. All he meant was to test their loyalty but the result of this expedition is what made him queasy.

"The Golden Company is the largest, most famous, and most expensive sellsword or mercenary company in the Free Cities," Lord Arkon mused, his thin lips tight.

"Indeed they are formidable but do not forget, they are also a brotherhood of the failed and the fallen, the disgraced and the disinherited," Viserys said.

"Are you beginning to distrust you're earlier plan? Should we turn back?" the merchant lord asked amused.

"No, I must do this. If I am to gather an army, I must know if they would fight for my birthright or simply due to the fact that I have acquired dragons. I need loyal men."

Arkon snorted, "A man who fights for coin is loyal only to his purse. A sellsword is a sellsword. There have never been and never will be a loyal, honourable sellsword."

"These men are not simply sellswords in my eyes. They are also traitors, rebels that fought against my family. A brotherhood of exiles and the sons of exiles."

His companion remained silent, watching him with hawk-like eyes.

"I mean to test them," the Targaryen suddenly said, his dark purple eyes lost in thought.

"And how will you do that?"

"You shall soon see, Lord Arkon."

They found the Golden Company beside the river as the sun was lowering in the west. The tents stood in rows, with broad avenues between them. The horse lines were to the north, and beyond them, two dozen elephants grazed beside the water, pulling up reeds with their trunks. Tall battle standards of cloth-of-gold flapped atop lofty poles along the perimeters of the camp. Beneath them, armed and armored guards walked their rounds with spears and crossbows, watching every approach. Arkon narrowed his eyes at the banner sewed with golden thread of a pike with gilded skulls.

"Our word is good as gold," Arkon mockingly stated, a dark expression crossing his features.

"They are nothing but a collection of ill-bred bastards." The Qohorik hissed.

Viserys well understood Arkon's hatred for the sellswords. Many years ago, the Golden Company had sacked his city, Qohor, after the Qohorik nobility refused to honor the contract it had made with the company. The stain of their defeat and the pillage of their wealth had long since not been washed away.

Viserys placed a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder before changing the topic, "Myles Toyne also known as Blackheart. He must be a ferocious man to be called such as that."

The merchant shrugged, "He is but a rat claiming to be descendant of Toyne. Nothing more."

The men of the Golden Company were outside their tents, dicing, drinking, and swatting away flies. When they rode by, the men stared, their eyes betraying no emotion and Viserys wondered if they knew who he was.

They were greeted by a big-bellied, shambling hulk of a man; the sellsword had a seamed face crisscrossed with old scars and his right ear was missing. Needless to say, he was an ugly man.

"Come with me. Toyne has called all the officers to his tent." He said blatantly.

Without a sound, the two followed him.

"If they are to ask, you are my servant," Viserys whispered into his ear.

"Sounds like a marvelous plan," he said mockingly, "Why don't you also tell them you're a dragon lord with a magical palace in Valyria?"

"My, aren't you witty," he responded drily.

The captain-general's tent was made of cloth-of-gold and surrounded by a ring of pikes topped with gilded skulls. One skull was larger than the rest, grotesquely malformed. Below it was a second, no larger than a child's fist. Maelys the Monstrous and his nameless brother.

_A truly grotesque sight, _He thought, grimacing at the awful sight. Arkon seemed to read his mind, sniffling in distaste.

"Wait. I'll go announce you." He slipped inside the tent, leaving him to contemplate the gilded skull.

He returned rather hastily, opening the flap of the tent and escorting the two in.

The high officers of the Golden Company did not rise from their stools or their camp chairs as they entered, some gazed at him with curiosity but all watched him with suspicion and worse he sensed knives behind their placid faces.

None said a word; no one bothered to introduce themselves or even utter a single word. The eery silence was broken by a white-haired Summer Islander with skin dark as soot.

He turned to his friends and said in bastard Valyrian, "Look upon him carefully, dear friends for you will never again see a Targaryen princeling as beggarly as that one."

_They think I can't understand a word of Valyrian, _He realized. Arkon shuffled next to him but Viserys stared blankly ahead, refusing to feel shamed by his words.

_If they think I can't understand the Valyrian language then let it be so. I have not come here to impress Sellswords. _

"My lords-," he began but was interrupted by a man seated in the center. Gathering from the sigil on his chest, the man was the commander and the so-called infamous Blackheart.

"We are no lords," he said in the common tongue. "You're family had stolen that right from us."

Commander Toyne had possessed a jug ears, a crooked jaw, and the biggest nose that Viserys had ever seen. He was ugly as a sin.

"I will give all your titles back, if you rally to my cause and help me reclaim my birthright." He proclaimed, proud his voice didn't betray his apprehension.

"A lost cause," Blackheart said simply.

A man with blood-red oiled in ringlets hair spoke up, "You are asking us to follow down a road of death, boy. You have no army, ships, gold, or allies."

"He comes to us as a beggar," a pox-scarred man said in a thick accent.

The other man nodded in agreement.

"What is it you have that you can offer us, your grace?" a new man taunted.

He gripped his fist hard against the soft flesh of his palm, "I can only offer you my name."

The Golden Company officers burst into laughter and Arkon who did not understand a word of the common tongue turned to Viserys and whispered, "Have you told them of the dragon hatchlings?"

The merchant lord didn't need to ask again for Viserys expression responded back in volumes.

A portly man with a big round head, mild grey eyes, and thinning hair that was brushed sideways to conceal a bald spot cleared his throat before speaking,

"The golden company is formidable, that we cannot deny but we can also not rebuff the power of the seven kingdoms. King Robert won the throne by conquest and the ruling houses acknowledge his reign. Even if some whisper Usurper behind his back, it would not guarantee their allegiance to you, Prince Viserys."

The commander nodded, his sharp nose twitching, "We will be forced to face to prowess of the Stormlands and behind King Robert will stand the Lannisters of the Westerlands, Tullys of Riverlands, Starks of the North and Arryns of the Vale. The possibility of the Tyrells joining the battle is high and the Martells, despite their loyalty to the Targaryens, will not jump in high hopes to support an already failing cause. None of course, could be said about the Ironborns. They support no cause."

_They are right, _Viserys agreed to himself.

"I understand," Viserys said silently, his question had been answered. He had everything he needed to know.

He forced himself to leave the tent, taking long, angry strides through the encampment.

"Why hadn't you told then about your dragons?" Arkon asked, "Despite the language barrier, any fool could tell that they treated you as a jest."

"Yes, it would have put me in a better position to mention the recently hatched dragons."

"So why hadn't you?" he questioned, curious with a touch of anger.

The Targaryen heaved a sigh, mounting the spotted white horse and said,

"Tell me, Lord Arkon, what good would it give me? I needed to test their trust and it was ill-fitted. Like you had said before, a sellsword is a sellsword. Nothing more, nothing less."

Viserys stared up where the sun was reddening the western sky and painting scarlet shadows.

"So what is your next plot? Are we off to Volantis to bribe the Triarchs in the Black Wall or the nobles in the far east of Slavers Bay?" He asked jokingly, a smile stretching upon his bronzed face.

"I fear it is a bit dreary, Lord Arkon." Viserys said with an amused expression, "I want to feast with my sister, bathe the dirt off my legs before falling asleep in a warm bed."

"And a beautiful Lyseni to warm that bed with you, I presume?"

Viserys slightly smiled, "So it was you who sent her to me all along?"

He nodded, "Did she satisfy your needs?"

The Tagaryen shrugged, "I suppose. She's the first and only woman I've bedded."

"Good," he laughed, kicking his horse to ride alongside him, "There is nothing more distressing then a man who's never had the pleasure of bedding a whore."

"But one must ask, why buy the freedom of a pleasure slave?" Arkon inquired.

"The very thought of Arylos returning to her scheming master and working her body tirelessly for his leisure and profit is sickening."

The noble merchant remained silent, scratched his chin and said, "I am well familiar with her former mater, Drazenko."

"He is famously voracious in his search of comely young boys and fair maids to add to his collection."

Viserys snarled and spat on the dirt-caked ground, "His slave work is nothing to be prideful of, it is but an abomination, a cruel and vile business."

He expected Arkon to disagree, to claim the freehold's use of slaves was essential trade that spanned the world but was surprised to hear his answer.

"It is hard to differ from your mindset, Prince Viserys. The breeding of Lyseni pleasure slaves is in itself abominable. Mating beauty with beauty, hoping to produce the most lovely courtesans and bedslaves."

"Like cattle," Viserys noted.

"And yet, there is nothing we who hold such little power can do. Life is cruel yet we must abide by it and be grateful."

His eyes stared steady to the horizon; the sky was dyed pomegranate pink, the colour farmers looked for during the harvest. As the sun fell, the sky was painting the sky shades of red and pink.

"_Do you see those colours, my young dragon?"_ He recalled his mother saying in the most comforting voice during one sunset afternoon in Kings Landing, _"They are symbols from the gods, proving us the good that tomorrow may bring."_

But she had forgotten that the colours will soon be hidden within the black despair of night, the sign of suffering that tomorrow can carry.

.

.

.


End file.
